Life is not enough
by bibblebubblebloop
Summary: Tapi tunggu, Sehun kenal wajah pemuda ini. ya, dia kenal sekali karena pemuda ini sudah memberikannya kenangan pahit masuk Rumah sakit. ChanHun!
1. Chapter 1

"SMA Internasional Jeolnam?" Sehun melongo.

"iya Sehun, karir Ibu semakin membaik dan tentu saja pendidikanmu harus lebih baik juga"

"tapi Bu, aku lebih suka SMA yang biasa-biasa saja"

"kau harus masuk ke SMA yang direkomendasikan oleh Direktur Nam"

Lagi-lagi Direktur Nam. Ibu Sehun adalah seorang presenter _talk show_ yang baru-baru ini menjadi viral karena kualitasnya yang baik dalam memandu acara _talk show_ di salah satu televisi swasta.

"Ibu, kau menyukai Direktur Nam ya?" ini adalah pertanyaan yang sejak lama ingin Sehun lontarkan.

"jaga bicaramu, Direktur Nam sudah punya istri"

"bisa saja Ibu tertarik menjadi selingkuhannya"

"Oh Sehun!" Ibunya terpaksa berhenti dari kegiatan memasak di dapur karena mulut Sehun yang tidak terkontrol.

"kalau seperti ini aku mau tinggal bersama Ayah saja. pokoknya aku tidak mau masuk sekolah itu"

Sehun mengakhiri debat mereka yang tidak ada arahnya, jadi Sehun memilih untuk keluar dari rumah malam itu.

Ibu selalu saja egois dan ingin menang sendiri. Sehun tau itu adalah penyebab mengapa kedua Orang tuanya bercerai. Ayah tidak bersalah, Ayah selalu berjuang untuk mereka tapi Ibu yang tidak mau mengalah.

"Ayah, aku ingin tinggal dengan Ayah" katanya lewat sambungan seluler.

 _"kau bicara seperti tidak pernah terjadi perang di timur tengah"_ Ayahnya tertawa pelan.

"Ibu menyuruhku masuk SMA Jeolnam, aku tidak mau"

 _"bukankah itu bagus? Itu adalah SMA terbaik di Seoul"_

"aku malas beradaptasi dengan orang kaya, Ayah"

 _"Ayah tau. tapi punya lebih banyak teman adalah hal yang bagus Sehun, jangan menjadi penutup diri"_

"aku tidak butuh teman banyak. Lulus sekolah dan kuliah adalah tujuan yang tidak muluk-muluk kan?"

 _"itu benar, tapi kau─"_

"ah sudahlah, kalian memang tidak pernah sayang padaku" lalu dia memutus sambungan sepihak.

Sepanjang hidupnya menjadi remaja, Sehun hanya mendengar pertengkaran kedua Orang tuanya. Sampai mereka bercerai pun Sehun tau masa depannya tidak akan berjalan mulus seperti keinginannya sendiri.

Ibunya terlalu mengatur, Ayahnya selalu pasrah pada apa yang Ibu katakan. Mungkin karena Ayah terlalu mencintai Ibu, maka ia selalu setuju pada apa yang Ibu putuskan termasuk tentang Sehun.

Juga termasuk keputusan untuk bercerai.

"hoi!"

Sehun berenti berjalan saat sadar ada yang memanggilnya dengan suara berat. ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati beberapa anak lelaki sedang merokok di pojok gang.

Mereka tertawa-tawa saat menghampiri Sehun. kelihatannya mereka adalah pemabuk yang sering berkumpul di distrik sepi ini.

"kau punya uang? Berikan pada kami"

Sehun menggeleng kepala, "tidak punya"

"cepat berikan sebelum terjadi sesuatu"

"anak-anak seperti kalian memang akan selalu mengancam seperti itu agar orang menjadi takut. Tapi maaf saja, aku memang tidak bawa uang" Sehun mencibir.

Anak-anak berandal itu mulai geram karena perkataan Sehun barusan.

"ah sial, kalian membuat mood-ku semakin hancur saja" Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Tapi belum jauh dia berjalan, Sehun mendengar derap langkah yang mendekatinya dengan cepat. Ia tak sempat menoleh saat kepalanya dipukul cukup kencang hingga Sehun terjatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah"

Sehun sumringah saat melihat Ayahnya datang menjenguk ke Rumah sakit tempat dia dirawat saat ini.

"Ayah? Kenapa tidak bilang dulu kalau mau datang?"

"aku kira kau lebih suka dengan kejutan. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"aku sudah jauh lebih baik, sungguh tidak betah berlama-lama di Rumah sakit" ia sedikit melirik Ibunya yang hanya berdiri di samping ranjang tanpa menyapa Ayah.

"gegar otakmu bagaimana?"

"Dokter bilang tidak parah, jadi aku sembuh lebih cepat"

"bagaimana bisa kau dipukul oleh anak berandalan itu?"

"Polisi sudah menangkapnya kok. Waktu itu mereka minta uang, tapi aku kan memang tidak bawa uang.. jadi salahku dimana? Salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba saja memukulku"

Ayahnya tertawa, Sehun sepertinya benar-benar kesal pada anak berandal tersebut.

"lain kali jangan keluar tengah malam. Setidaknya jangan sendirian, mengerti?" tangan hangatnya mengusap rambut Sehun dengan lembut.

Sehun mendelik, "itu semua gara-gara Ibu. percakapan kami malam itu membuat mood-ku jadi rusak.. lebih baik aku keluar rumah daripada aku merusak barang di kamar"

Mulut Sehun memang tidak bisa dikontrol, banyak sekali orang yang mudah sakit hati karena ucapannya.

Tapi begitulah Sehun, ia tidak ingin banyak berbohong. Lontarkan saja apa yang memang dia pikirkan.

"kau terlalu kekanakan Sehun. Ibu hanya memintamu masuk SMA Jeolnam" Ibunya membela diri.

"tapi aku kan tidak mau"

Ibunya berdecak sebal, "kapan sih kau mau menurut pada Ibu?"

Sehun hanya diam karena lagi-lagi Ibu menghancurkan mood-nya hari ini.

"Sejin, sudah hentikan" lerai sang Ayah.

Rasanya Sehun ingin bersiul. Akhirnya mereka kembali saling bertatapan setelah sejak tadi tidak ada yang menyapa satu sama lain.

"Sehun harus berpendidikan bagus dengan masuk SMA itu, Youngjae" Ibunya kembali menegaskan.

Sehun menyernyit, kenapa Ibunya terobsesi sekali agar Sehun masuk ke SMA Jeolnam?

"ya, tentu saja dia akan masuk SMA itu" jawab Ayah.

Kali ini Sehun menatap horor pada Ayahnya. Kenapa Ayah jadi setuju pada Ibu?

"dan juga pindah ke rumahku" Ayah melanjutkan lagi.

Wanita cantik itu terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya sang mantan suami berkata tegas padanya, bahkan tatapan itu sudah bukan tatapan belas kasihan lagi.

"Sehun, setelah pulang dari Rumah sakit Ayah akan membantumu berkemas"

Sehun ingin melompat kegirangan, tapi dia ingat bahwa dia masih lemas dan diinfus. "aku mengerti" jadi dia hanya mengangguk.

"Youngjae, kau tidak bisa berbuat seenakmu seperti ini!"

"Sehun sudah enam belas tahun, dia sudah berhak memilih apa yang terbaik untuknya"

Kali ini Ibu menatap putra semata wayangnya. "Sehun, katakan pada Ibu bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkan Ibu"

"aku tidak meninggalkan Ibu.. aku hanya akan tinggal bersama Ayah, kita masih bisa bertemu kan?"

"Sehun!"

Kini Sehun yang berdecak, "aduh aku sedang sakit tapi Ibu selalu membentakku, kapan aku bisa sembuh? Aku akan ikut Ayah!" lalu Sehun menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh dan kepalanya.

Ibunya tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi meski rasanya ia ingin memukuli Sehun menggunakan bantal.

Sang Ayah menghela napas kasar, agaknya menyesal juga sudah mengecewakan mantan istrinya. "Ayah harus kembali bekerja. Besok Ayah akan menjemputmu"

Sehun hanya mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari dalam selimut, lalu mengacungkan jempol menandakan dia setuju.

Tanpa berpamitan pada Ibu, Ayah langsung keluar dari ruangan kamar Sehun tersebut.

"kau bahagia sekarang karena akan tinggal bersama Ayahmu?" tiba-tiba Ibu bertanya.

Sehun menurunkan sedikit selimutnya agar kedua matanya bisa melihat sosok Ibu yang tertegun menatapnya saat ini.

"tentu saja, dia kan Orang tuaku juga" jawab Sehun tenang.

Ibu pun mengangguk, "tapi Ibu hanya ingin kau tau.. semua perjuangan Ibu hingga sampai ke titik sukses ini adalah untuk dirimu"

Dan Sehun kemudian menjadi galau.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi galau itu hanya bertahan tidak lebih dari 24 jam.

"sudah semuanya kau masukkan ke koper?" Ayah yang baik hati itu bertanya.

"sudah. Barang-barangku yang lain akan diantar kapan?"

"besok pagi. Kau duluan saja ke mobil, jangan terlalu lelah dulu"

Sehun menuruti apa kata Ayahnya, dia memakai mantel serta _beanie_ hitam kesayangannya lalu keluar dari kamar.

"obatmu jangan lupa diminum, harus teratur" Ibu menyahut ketika melihat Sehun yang sudah siap pergi.

"tentu, aku akan menghabiskan obatnya. Ibu jaga kesehatan, aku akan sering mengunjungimu"

Ibunya cuma menatap Sehun dari sofa ruang tengah, tak sedikitpun bergerak untuk memeluk atau menciumnya. Rasa gengsi memenuhi hati wanita cantik itu.

"ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kamarmu" Ayahnya sedikit bercanda.

Sehun melambaikan tangan ke arah kamarnya, "selamat tinggal kamar, maaf aku sering mengamuk di dalam dan merusak barang. oh, dan maaf aku jarang membersihkanmu hahaha" sambil tertawa, Sehun melangkah keluar dari rumah.

"jaga dia baik-baik, Youngjae"

Pria itu mengangguk paham. "kau juga jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku pamit"

Lalu Ibu benar-benar sendirian. dia menyibak sedikit tirai di belakang sofa untuk mengintip kepergian putra dan mantan suaminya.

Sehun nampak senang sekali karena dia sudah tak sabar untuk tinggal bersama Ayahnya. Selama ini Ibu Sehun memang terkesan menjaga jarak dari sang Ayah karena tak ingin Sehun direbut olehnya.

Sungguh jarang sekali Sehun bisa bertemu dengan Ayahnya karena larangan dari sang Ibu. tapi sekarang Sehun sudah beranjak dewasa, dia sudah tau mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Tentu dia tau tindakan Ibunya adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"bagaimanapun Ibu tidak bisa menjauhkan aku dari Ayah" ujarnya pelan.

Ayahnya fokus menyetir namun diselingi dengan senyuman.

"Ibumu hanya belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri"

"itu sebabnya Ibu selalu marah-marah"

"kau sebal pada Ibumu karena dia sering membentakmu?"

"tidak. aku mengerti mengapa dia menjadi tempramental, seperti yang Ayah bilang tadi.. Ibu belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri"

.

.

.

.

.

Title: Life is not enough

Pair: ChanHun (Chanyeol-Sehun)

Other pair: temukan di dalamnya.

Genre: YAOI, romance, humor/comedy

Rate: M

.

.

.

.

.

Ayah benar-benar baik hati. Sehun terus menyerukan kalimat itu ketika tau bahwa Ayahnya tidak serius menyetujui usul sang Ibu agar Sehun masuk ke SMA Jeolnam.

Pada akhirnya Sehun masuk ke SMA biasa yang dia mau.

Sehun bukan termasuk murid yang sangat rajin belajar, tapi kemampuan otaknya bisa dikatakan cemerlang. Masuk ke SMA Gyeongwon hanya karena dia sangat tertarik dengan klub dance-nya.

Hari pertama masuk, Sehun untungnya sudah dapat teman yang bernama Kim Joonmyun. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa Sehun menerima tawaran Joonmyun sebagai temannya adalah karena Joonmyun bukan tipe berisik seperti yang lain.

Joonmyun cukup pendiam, tapi dia juga lucu. Sehun senang berdiskusi dengannya karena Joonmyun sangat cerdas, kelihatannya anak itu punya prestasi luar biasa sejak SD.

"wah kau benar-benar mencantumkan namamu di daftar klub dance"

"dan kau mencantumkan namamu di daftar klub Bahasa Jerman" Sehun sedikit bergidik.

Joonmyun berkedip, dia asyik makan wafer padahal Sehun berharap Joonmyun mau menawarkan sedikit saja wafer itu. Joonmyun tidak peka atau memang pelit sebenarnya?

"aku sudah menguasai Bahasa Inggris, lumayan juga kalau bisa Bahasa Jerman"

"kau cocok masuk klub itu.. otakmu kan bisa menampung seluruh isi kamus"

Lalu mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ke kelas lagi. walau Joonmyun kadang bicara aneh, tapi entah kenapa Sehun bisa mengerti keanehan itu dan akhirnya merasa nyaman bersama Joonmyun.

Ini pertama kalinya Sehun punya teman. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak pernah punya teman. saat SD dan SMP dia tentu saja punya, namun setelah masa sekolahnya berakhir, pertemanan merekapun juga berakhir.

Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan Sehun juga malas untuk berkomunikasi lagi. kalau-kalau ada acara reuni, Sehun mungkin akan ikut.

Tapi setelah reuni selesai, sudah pasti temu kangen dengan teman lamanya pun selesai.

Sehun tidak bakat mempertahankan pertemanan dengan seseorang. Dia berharap bersama Joonmyun yang aneh, mungkin pertemanan mereka bisa berlangsung lama.

"kalau tidak salah, lantai tiga sampai lantai lima adalah kelas senior" ujar Joonmyun sambil memperhatikan bangunan sekolah mereka ketika mereka akan pulang.

"serius? Jadi lantai satu memang khusus untuk junior?"

Joonmyun mengangguk, "itulah sebabnya sejak tadi kita tidak melihat satupun senior di lantai satu"

Tapi karena sekarang adalah jam pulang, mereka bertemu lagi dengan para senior yang berhamburan keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"kenapa senior-senior perempuan tertawa melihat kita?" Joonmyun terlihat bingung.

Sehun justru prihatin pada Joonmyun yang kelewat polos. Tentu saja karena para senior itu menyukai wajah mereka.

Bukannya terlalu percaya diri atau apa, tapi Sehun sadar kalau wajahnya memang tampan. Dan Joonmyun juga begitu, meskipun tingkahnya sedikit aneh.

"mungkin mereka menyukaimu"

Joonmyun menggelengkan kepala, "itu pasti karena mereka merasa kita adalah target penindasan yang mudah"

Ah, bicara tentang penindasan.. Sehun tidak pernah ditindas selama dia bersekolah. Sering melihat penindasan, tapi Sehun betul-betul tidak tertarik untuk ikut campur melaporkan pada Guru atau Kepala Sekolah.

Dia jadi mengira-ngira bagaimana jika kali ini dia terkena penindasan? Masa SMA-nya pasti tidak akan menyenangkan.

"kau ke arah sana?" Joonmyun bertanya.

"iya, kau ke sana kan? kita berpisah di sini. Sampai jumpa besok"

"bye!"

Sehun kembali berjalan, tapi dia terperanjat saat beberapa motor melewatinya dengan cukup kencang.

Mereka senior, bisa terlihat dari warna dasi mereka yang berbeda dengan milik Sehun. dasi untuk junior berwarna biru sementara untuk senior berwarna merah.

Motor mereka memang keren, tapi Sehun sumpahi motor itu hancur di tikungan selanjutnya. Mengganggu sekali.

Tapi kali ini sebuah mobil dari arah berlawanan menghampiri Sehun. mau tidak mau Sehun berhenti berjalan dan dibuat bingung karena jika Ayah menjemputnya, Ayah tidak punya mobil sebagus ini.

Kaca jendela di pintu kemudi perlahan turun memperlihatkan sosok pemilik mobil tersebut.

"Sehun"

"Ibu?"

.

.

.

.

.

"aku tidak pernah tau Ibu punya mobil sebagus ini"

"Ibu memang baru membelinya. Sayang sekali kau sudah pindah bersama Ayah, jadi tidak bisa menikmati mobil Ibu sesering mungkin" kata sang Ibu sambil melirik putranya yang hanya sibuk melihat pemandangan di luar kaca jendela.

"aku tidak tertarik juga. semua mobil sama saja, punya empat roda, mesin, dan bisa melaju cepat"

Ibu menghela napas lelah. Sehun memang kadang kurang ajar, tapi dia sadar pasti sifat Sehun yang satu itu menurun darinya.

"nanti malam Ibu ada siaran langsung, jadi sekarang kau harus bersedia untuk ikut Ibu kemanapun"

"aku tidak ingat ada perjanjian seperti itu"

"Oh Sehun, Ibu akan mengenalkanmu pada Direktur Nam dan rekan kerja Ibu yang lain. Jadi jaga sikapmu baik-baik"

"memangnya selama ini sikapku bagaimana?"

"kau anak Ibu yang baik, bersikap sangat baik, tapi mulutmu─"

"mulutku seksi, aku tau"

Ibu sebenarnya sudah mendidih, tapi dia menahannya sebaik mungkin.

Ponsel Sehun berdering dan Sehun mengangkat panggilan itu dengan cepat. "ya, Ayah?" dia melirik Ibunya yang tidak bereaksi apapun.

 _"bukankah ini jam pulang sekolah? bagaimana hari pertamamu di SMA?"_

"Ayah masih di kantor? Semua berjalan seperti biasa, aku dapat satu teman. Dia aneh, tapi dia pintar"

 _"Ayah akan pulang sebentar lagi. baguslah kalau begitu, siapa nama temanmu? Lain kali ajak dia datang ke rumah"_

"namanya Kim Joonmyun. Aku masuk klub dance─" dia melirik Ibunya lagi, Sehun tau Ibunya setelah ini pasti akan marah karena wanita itu tidak pernah suka hobi menari yang diminati Sehun. "─dan Joonmyun masuk klub Bahasa Jerman, itu membosankan sekali"

Ayah tertawa geli. _"seharusnya kau masuk klub Bahasa juga, bagus untuk seseorang yang sulit berkomunikasi sepertimu"_

"hei Ayah, hari pertama sekolah saja aku sudah dapat teman.. kemampuan berkomunikasiku masih baik-baik saja"

 _"baiklah baiklah, kau ingin Ayah belikan sesuatu saat pulang nanti?"_

"aku ingin _chicken_ , _onion_ dan _spicy._ Ibu tidak pernah membelikan aku _chicken,_ katanya itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatan"

 _"oh ya? Ayah baru tau chicken pun menjadi objek kebencian Ibumu hahaha"_

"hahahaha!" Sehun sengaja tertawa dengan kencang agar Ibunya mendengar. "begitulah, makanya tubuhku tidak pernah gemuk.. Ibu melarangku ini dan itu, menyebalkan sekali"

 _"okay, Ayah akan belikan chicken nanti"_

"tapi Ayah, aku sedang diculik oleh Ibu sekarang"

 _"kau sedang bersama Ibumu?"_

"iya, Ibu menculikku di depan gerbang sekolah. memaksaku agar ikut kemanapun karena nanti malam Ibu ada siaran langsung. Ibu sangat sibuk rupanya" cibir Sehun.

 _"jadi bagaimana chickennya?"_ tanya Ayah lagi.

"sepertinya Ibu tidak berani menjemputku di rumah karena takut bertemu Ayah, jadi dia menculikku di sekolah hahaha" Sehun justru terus mengoceh.

"OH SEHUN!"

Ayah terdiam di seberang sana karena mendengar teriakan melengking mantan istrinya melalui sambungan telponnya bersama Sehun.

"sudah dulu ya Ayah, Ibu marah lagi padaku hehe" setelah memutus sambungan telpon, Sehun memasukan ponselnya kembali ke saku celana.

"kau benar-benar membuat Ibu kesal!"

"aku tau. sebaiknya Ibu tidak menyetir sambil emosi, aku tidak mau masuk Rumah sakit lagi"

"SEHUN!"

.

.

.

.

.

Karena kekesalan Ibu, Sehun akhirnya duduk terpisah dari wanita itu dan Direktur Nam.

Saat berkenalan tadi terlihat Direktur Nam tidak begitu tertarik pada Sehun dan segala tetek bengeknya yang Ibu ceritakan.

"cih, dia menyukai Ibu. itu sudah pasti" Sehun menggumam sambil menatap ke arah Ibunya yang serius menjelaskan sesuatu pada Direktur Nam.

Karena sudah sampai di restauran mahal ini, Sehun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia memesan banyak makanan utama untuk dirinya sendiri.

"terimakasih. Yang membayar ini nanti adalah wanita itu, atau lelaki yang bersamanya. Pokoknya diantara mereka berdua" ujar Sehun pada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya.

Pelayan itu terlihat sedikit bingung, "maaf, apa hubungan anda dengan kedua orang itu?"

"yang wanita itu Ibuku" Sehun mulai makan dengan khidmat.

Setelah si pelayan pergi, Sehun tetap melanjutkan acara makannya tanpa mempedulikan sekitar. Apalagi dia sudah malas melihat ke arah Ibunya yang pasti masih marah karena kelakuannya di mobil tadi.

Ngomong-ngomong tadi itu Sehun memang sengaja, bermaksud agar Ibu menurunkannya di pinggir jalan dan akhirnya tidak akan berkenalan dengan Direktur Nam.

Tapi ternyata Ibu tetap membawanya ke sini. Awalnya Sehun mau menendang meja, tapi tidak jadi mengingat ini adalah restauran bintang lima dan sudah pasti makanannya enak-enak.

"bagaimana kalau aku saja yang membayar semua pesananmu?"

Sehun berhenti mengunyah saat melihat seorang pria duduk di hadapannya saat ini sambil tersenyum tampan. Begitulah, wajahnya memang tampan.

"kau siapa?"

"namaku Dennis" ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabatan dengan Sehun, tapi Sehun tidak merespon apapun selain kebingungan.

Pria bernama Dennis itu hanya tertawa pelan dan mengembalikan tangan kanannya ke posisi semula. Ia sedikit kikuk dan malu karena Sehun tidak membalas uluran tangannya.

"lalu kenapa kau di sini?"

"aku ingin membayar semua pesananmu"

Sehun tersenyum, "kau harus berunding dulu dengan Ibuku, karena dia bilang juga akan membayar pesananku" katanya sambil menunjuk sosok Ibunya.

"Ibumu pasti setuju, aku tidak perlu merundingkan apapun dengannya"

Serius, Sehun jadi kehilangan nafsu makan.

"aku tidak kenal denganmu lalu tiba-tiba kau muncul dan ngobrol sok dekat denganku. Aku jadi tidak ada hasrat untuk makan" Sehun melempar pelan sendok yang dia pegang ke atas meja.

Dennis justru tersenyum semakin lebar, "kau cantik seperti Ibumu. Wajah kalian mirip"

Alis Sehun berkedut. "terserah saja. kau merusak mood-ku" dia beranjak dari kursinya lalu berjalan keluar dari restauran tanpa pamit lagi pada sang Ibu.

Ibu menyadari kepergian Sehun, dia menjadi sakit kepala mendadak karena anak itu pasti berbuat seenaknya.

"Sehun! ya ampun, mau kemana anak itu!" ia menoleh pada pria semampai bernama Dennis tadi, "Tuan Dennis, maafkan aku.. apa putraku membuat onar? Apa ucapannya ada yang menyinggungmu?"

"tidak sama sekali, dia justru sangat lucu"

"bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau dia putraku? Kau baru saja datang kan?"

"wajahnya sangat mirip denganmu, tentu saja aku tau"

 **ChanHun**

"Sehun.. kalau kau terus seperti itu darahmu akan berkumpul di kepala" sang Ayah mengingatkan walau dia kini fokus pada komputer di meja kerjanya.

Sehun sejak tadi berbaring di sofa dengan kepala yang menggantung sambil membaca buku rumus fisikanya.

"hanya dengan cara ini aku bisa menghapal sesuatu"

Ayahnya lagi-lagi tertawa karena tingkah lucu Sehun. "Ayah bahkan tidak tau bagaimana caranya kau membaca buku itu dengan posisi yang aneh"

"terbaca kok. Suatu saat nanti Ayah harus mencobanya"

"hahaha Oh Sehun, yang benar saja. hei, bagaimana acaramu dengan Ibumu tadi siang?"

"tidak seru. Direktur Nam ternyata kepalanya botak, dan aku bertemu pria pedofil yang mengatakan aku cantik seperti Ibu"

Bagian Direktur Nam berkepala botak sebenarnya lucu, tapi Ayahnya lebih penasaran pada pria yang berkata bahwa putranya cantik.

"serius? Putraku ini tampan, dari mana dia bisa terlihat cantik?"

"itu betul, aku sangat tampan tapi dia malah bilang aku cantik. Mungkin dia hanya modus agar bisa menculikku"

"menculikmu tidak ada gunanya, Sehun hahaha"

"wajahku cukup berharga jika dijual, Ayah"

"apa itu juga penyebab kau dipukul anak-anak berandal beberapa waktu lalu?"

"yap. Mungkin karena mereka iri pada ketampananku, jadi mereka menyerangku seperti itu hehe"

"ngomong-ngomong apa kau masih ingat wajah mereka? Ayah bisa laporkan pada Polisi kalau perlu"

"kasusnya sudah terlalu lama, Ayah.. Polisi tidak akan mau mengurusinya. Tapi aku ingat wajah anak yang bicara padaku itu"

"kalau kau bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat, lakukanlah sesuatu?"

Sehun menutup bukunya, dia menatap sosok sang Ayah yang sedang sibuk bekerja. "lakukan apa misalnya?"

"menegurnya mungkin? Kau bisa nasihati dia agar tidak berbuat begitu lagi pada orang lain"

"hahaha Ayah, di dunia ini tidak ada lagi manusia yang bisa sadar hanya karena dinasihati. Aku akan balas memukul kepalanya agar kami impas"

"kau itu sebenarnya anak umur berapa, Hun? Kata-katamu tidak sesuai dengan umur" Ayahnya tertawa geli.

"hah.. aku jadi tua lebih cepat karena omelan-omelan Ibu"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah turun dari mobil, Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada Ayah yang sudah mengantarnya sampai di sekolah. hari ini sudah mulai belajar efektif, dan akan bertemu fisika pada jam pelajaran pertama jadi Sehun membuka lagi rumus fisika di tangannya.

"ck, jalanlah lebih cepat kutu buku!" umpat seseorang yang melewatinya.

"jalanan masih sangat luas, bung" kata Sehun cukup keras agar orang itu bisa dengar.

Nyatanya, orang itu memang bisa mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan. Dia berbalik menghampiri Sehun dengan wajah kesalnya.

"berani sekali kau, junior sialan"

Sehun menutup bukunya, dia melihat pemuda yang sekarang berdiri menghalangi jalannya.

Tapi tunggu, Sehun kenal wajah pemuda ini. ya, dia kenal sekali karena pemuda ini sudah memberikannya kenangan pahit masuk Rumah sakit.

"kau... senior rupanya" cibir Sehun sambil melihat _name-tag_ pemuda itu yang bertuliskan nama Park Chanyeol. tanpa berpikir lagi, Sehun langsung memukul kepala seniornya itu menggunakan buku rumus fisika miliknya dengan sangat kencang.

Pemuda bernama Chanyeol tersebut mengerang kesakitan dan juga kaget karena tindakan Sehun yang tidak terbaca olehnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?!"

"pemabuk sepertimu pasti tidak ingat apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku. aku akan lalukan sampai kita impas!"

Sehun kembali memukul kepala Chanyeol menggunakan bukunya tanpa henti, hingga mereka saling berkejar-kejaran dan mengundang perhatian seluruh murid.

"hei, hentikan! Brengsek! apa maksudmu begini, hah?!"

"kau juga harus gegar otak!" Sehun harus melampiaskan dendamnya.

"hoi, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sehun menoleh pada gerombolan senior yang lain, Sehun ingat mereka juga yang berada di tempat kejadian perkara saat Sehun dipukul hingga gegar otak.

Sial, mereka menuju ke arah Sehun. dengan cepat Sehun berlari masuk ke gedung sekolah, menyangkan sekali dendamnya yang belum terlampiaskan sepenuhnya.

"kejar dia! Brengsek" Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya yang sakit karena terus-menerus dipukul oleh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"ada apa, Sehun?"_ Ayah menjawab telponnya.

"Ayah, aku bertemu orang yang membuatku gegar otak" ujarnya santai.

 _"apa? kau bertemu dengannya dimana?"_

"dia seniorku di sekolah. aku sudah memukulnya, tapi tidak sampai gegar otak.. tidak adil sekali kan?"

 _"hahaha jangan lakukan itu, apalagi saat kegiatan sekolah berlangsung, nanti kau yang dihukum oleh Guru"_

"Ayah, dia sudah membuatku gegar otak!"

 _"Ayah tau. tapi balas dendam bukan suatu hal yang bagus"_

"aku harus bagaimana? Dia sekarang mengejarku karena kesal sudah aku pukuli"

Kali ini Ayahnya tertawa semakin kencang, sungguh-sungguh kencang sampai beberapa menit lamanya.

"Ayah? halo? Kau masih hidup kan?"

 _"tentu saja, Hun. Kau itu benar-benar lucu.. jadilah lelaki sejati, selesaikan urusanmu dengannya. Kalau tidak ada solusi, baru kau beritau Ayah"_

"ah sial, aku memang lelaki sejati!" Sehun memutus sambungan sepihak. Dia keluar dari bilik toilet tempat persembunyiannya selama beberapa menit ini.

Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran pertama dimulai, Sehun tidak bisa terus-menerus sembunyi. Dia pun memberanikan dirinya untuk keluar dari toilet.

"aku baru tau murid laki-laki juga bisa masuk ke toilet murid perempuan"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah menunggunya diluar toilet.

"ternyata kau junior mesum. Ingin mengintip murid perempuan, heh?" selak Chanyeol sambil menyeringai penuh dendam.

"berunding!" seru Sehun.

"berunding?" Chanyeol menyernyit.

"kita sebaiknya berunding terlebih dahulu. Aku memukulimu bukan tanpa alasan, kau sudah membuatku gegar otak waktu itu"

"waktu kapan? Aku tidak ingat"

"tentu saja karena kau sedang mabuk saat itu. kau meminta uang padaku, tapi aku tidak memberikannya, jadi kau memukulku sampai pingsan"

Chanyeol nampak mengingat-ingat kejadian yang dirincikan oleh Sehun barusan.

"ah.. ya, aku ingat malam itu aku sedang mabuk bersama teman-temanku"

Sehun baru menyadari kalau sejak tadi Chanyeol telah memojokkannya ke dinding. ini tidak bagus.

"jadi.. kita bertemu lagi rupanya. kau bermaksud ingin membuat kita impas dengan memukuliku begitu? benar-benar konyol, bahkan sakitnya sudah tidak terasa di kepalaku sekarang"

"aku tau, tadi tenagaku tidak begitu banyak"

"kalau begitu pukul aku sekarang.. sekuat yang kau bisa" kata Chanyeol penuh penekanan. Mata bulatnya memandang tajam mata sipit milik Sehun.

"aku hanya bisa memukulmu diluar gedung sekolah"

"ha? Kenapa harus begitu?"

"nanti aku dihukum Guru"

Lalu tawa Chanyeol menggelegar ke seluruh koridor yang sudah sepi karena bel tanda memulai pelajaran sudah berbunyi beberapa saat lalu.

"kau salah karena sudah berurusan denganku, junior"

Sehun membelalakan matanya saat bibirnya dicium begitu dalam oleh Chanyeol saat ini. bahkan Chanyeol mulai memagut bibirnya yang bergetar.

Tubuh Sehun merinding lemas.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Gue ga janji update tepat waktu hehe. Semoga kalian suka dengan chaptered baru ini, dan tentu saja bacanya setelah buka puasa ya hahaha. I love you all~

p.s: Dennis Oh itu model Korea-Amerika, entah kenapa pengen pake model aja buat saingannya Chanyeol.

p.s.s: maaf buat typonya.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Life is not enough

Pair: ChanHun (Chanyeol-Sehun)

Other pair: temukan di dalamnya.

Genre: YAOI, romance, humor/comedy

Rate: M

 **ChanHun**

.

.

.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol, astaga apa yang kau lakukan pada junior itu?" Guru UKS ─Lee Donghae─ melongo kaget saat melihat Chanyeol masuk ke UKS sambil menggendong Sehun yang saat ini pingsan.

"sebaiknya kau periksa dulu keadaannya, hyung" Chanyeol merebahkan Sehun di atas ranjang terdekat.

Donghae mendekat, memeriksa suhu tubuh Sehun yang ternyata sangat normal.

"dia tidak demam atau apapun" untuk lebih meyakinkan, Donghae memeriksa pernapasan Sehun dengan stetoskopnya. "napasnya agak berat. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Chanyeol duduk di sisi ranjang, dia melepas dasinya dengan santai. "aku menciumnya" lalu nyengir ke arah Donghae.

Untuk beberapa saat hening.

"serius, kau sudah punya pamor yang cukup jelek di sekolah ini.. jangan membuat Guru dan Kepala Sekolah tambah sebal padamu"

"aku hanya menggodanya, tapi ternyata dia berlebihan sampai pingsan begitu"

"ini kejutan baru, kau rupanya menyukai laki-laki" kelakar Donghae, ia memijat keningnya seketika.

"laki-laki, perempuan, selama mereka menurut padaku itu tidak masalah"

"hentikan. Apa yang terjadi padanya saat kau menciumnya?"

"saat aku selesai menciumnya dia menarik napas dengan kencang, lalu setelah itu pingsan" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengingat kejadian tadi.

Donghae melepas dasi yang masih terpasang rapih di kerah kemeja Sehun, lalu membuka dua kancing kemejanya agar Sehun bisa kembali bernapas normal.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Donghae yang begitu serius memeriksa Sehun. dia bahkan menggunakan stetoskopnya lagi untuk mengontrol napas junior itu.

"ini baru dugaan sementara dariku, dia sepertinya punya penyakit asma" Donghae memukul kepala Chanyeol, "kau tau apa akibatnya jika dia benar-benar sekarat?"

Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna merah itu mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut, ini lebih sakit dari pukulan Sehun tadi pagi.

"aku kan tidak tau kalau dia punya penyakit seperti itu"

"kau memang tidak tau diri, jangan seenaknya berbuat sesuatu pada orang lain!"

"dia berulah duluan. Tadi pagi dia tiba-tiba memukuliku, bagaimana aku tidak kesal?"

"lalu karena kesal kau menciumnya?" cibir Donghae.

Chanyeol terdiam untuk berpikir sebentar, tapi Donghae lebih dulu memukul kepalanya lagi.

"mengaku saja kalau kau mesum!"

"ah sudahlah, bisa pecah kepalaku jika disini!" Chanyeol dengan kesal keluar dari ruangan UKS.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu ruang UKS terbuka, Ayah Sehun masuk ke dalam dengan raut wajah cemasnya menghampiri Sehun yang duduk di atas ranjang ditemani oleh Joonmyun dan Donghae.

"selamat siang, Tuan Oh" setidaknya Donghae harus menyapa terlebih dahulu dan membungkuk hormat.

"selamat siang. Sehun, apa yang terjadi padamu? kenapa asma-mu bisa kambuh?"

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan lemas, "aku ingin pulang"

"aku sudah memberikan surat izin pada Wali kelasmu, jadi kau diperbolehkan pulang sekarang" Donghae menjelaskan.

"terimakasih banyak. Ayo Sehun, kau harus istirahat di rumah"

Dengan hati-hati Ayah membantu Sehun untuk berdiri. walau masih lemas, Sehun tetap berjalan sendiri tanpa dituntun oleh Ayah.

"sekali lagi terimakasih banyak. Selamat siang"

Setelah pamit pada Donghae, Ayah mengikuti langkah Sehun sampai ke tempat parkir.

Sehun masih diam meski Ayahnya sudah menyetir selama 15 menit. Meskipun ingin melupakan bencana tadi pagi, tapi kejadian itu terus terngiang di otaknya. Di saat sedang marah dan kesal seperti ini, biasanya Sehun akan menghancurkan sesuatu di dalam kamarnya.

"ayo ceritakan pada Ayah" Ayah mengusap pelan rambut Sehun. itu membuat si bocah tiba-tiba merasa tenang dan nyaman.

"jangan beritau Ibu. kalau Ibu tau, aku tidak dibolehkan lagi tinggal bersama Ayah"

"tentu saja. Ayah juga tidak mau berpisah lagi denganmu. Jadi sekarang ceritakan pada Ayah apa yang terjadi, kau berkelahi dengan seniormu itu?"

"tidak berkelahi. Aku berhasil memukulinya kok"

"lalu? Dia balas memukulmu lagi?"

Sehun menggeram, napasnya sedikit tersengal lagi ketika mengingat kelakuan senior brengseknya dan demi apapun saat ini dia butuh pelampiasan.

"Ayah.." ia memanggil dengan suara yang terbata.

"Sehun, asma-mu kambuh lagi? dimana _inhaler_ -mu? Cepat ambil"

Dengan terburu-buru Sehun mengambil _inhaler_ di dalam tasnya, dia menghisap _inhaler_ itu dengan cepat tapi tangan kirinya tak tinggal diam.

"nah, hisap itu baik─ aaaaakh Sehun!" Ayah terkejut karena Sehun menjambak rambutnya dengan kencang.

Dan sisa perjalanan itu diisi dengan teriakan sang Ayah serta Sehun yang melampiaskan kekesalan menjambak rambut Ayahnya sambil menghisap _inhaler._

 **ChanHun**

Walaupun bencana di hari kedua Sehun sekolah susah untuk dilupakan, tapi Sehun berhasil melewati hari-harinya dengan tenang tanpa bertemu lagi dengan senior itu.

Semenjak tau bahwa Sehun memiliki penyakit asma, Joonmyun juga ikut berhati-hati dalam mengajak Sehun untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Sepert saat ini.

"kau yakin tidak apa-apa menemaniku ke minimarket?" tanya Joonmyun khawatir.

"tidak apa-apa. memangnya ada yang salah?"

Joonmyun tidak mau bilang kalau dia takut Sehun kelelahan, jadi dia hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"kau mau beli apa?"

"cemilan untuk di rumah. Besok libur dan aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, hanya bermalas-malasan"

"kau yakin? Tugas kelompok kita bagaimana?" Sehun mengingatkan.

Mereka masuk ke dalam minimarket untuk menemani Joonmyun membeli cemilan. Mungkin Sehun juga akan beli karena dia akan bermain game semalam suntuk nanti.

Sehun lagi-lagi heran dengan Joonmyun yang aneh, dia hanya mengambil cemilan-cemilan dengan rasa keju dan _green tea._

"kenapa hanya dua rasa itu yang kau ambil?"

"karena aku hanya suka rasa ini. rasa yang lain membuatku mual"

Sehun lebih memilih bungkam. Cara pemikiran Joonmyun memang tidak akan cocok dengannya.

"Sehun tidak beli apa-apa?"

"aku sedang memilih, cemilan apa yang enak untuk malam hari ya?"

Joonmyun menunjuk cemilan yang dia bawa, merekomendasikannya untuk Sehun. Sehun menolak, nanti dia jadi aneh seperti Joonmyun.

Sedang asyiknya mereka memilih makanan, terdengar suara gaduh beberapa anak lelaki masuk ke dalam minimarket.

"itu kan senior-senior di sekolah kita" kata Joonmyun.

Sehun melihat mereka ternyata adalah gerombolan Chanyeol dan teman-temannya. kalau melihat mereka, Sehun jadi ingat peristiwa _pemukulan hingga gegar otak_ yang dialaminya.

"ah sial" gumamnya. "aku tidak jadi beli cemilan. Ayo kita ke kasir"

Joonmyun melongo, "kau serius? Baiklah"

Sehun gelisah, berharap gerombolan senior brengsek itu tidak menyadari bahwa dia juga berada disini.

"wah, itu kan bocah yang memukulimu, Yeol!"

Joonmyun menoleh bingung ke arah mereka. yang dimaksud mereka siapa? Dia atau Sehun?

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis sambil mengunyah permen karetnya, dia melangkah ke arah Sehun. "si tikus manis ini ternyata punya teman yang manis juga"

Sehun berusaha tenang, dia membantu Joonmyun untuk membawakan belanjaannya. "ayo Joonmyun, kita pulang"

Tapi saat mereka akan keluar, beberapa teman Chanyeol menghalangi di depan pintu.

"Sehun, kita akhirnya jadi korban penindasan" Joonmyun berbisik.

"aku tau" sahut Sehun.

Keadaan menjadi bertambah tegang saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol merangkul bahu Sehun.

"ayo kita ngobrol di luar" bisik Chanyeol dengan penekanan yang sengaja dibuat seram. Tapi itu tidak membuat Sehun dengan mudah menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan.

Sehun hanya mengikuti langkah Chanyeol ketika dia mengajaknya keluar dari minimarket. Namun dia jadi kesal saat melirik Joonmyun yang juga ikut terseret dalam masalah ini, anak itu dipaksa ikut oleh teman Chanyeol yang kelihatannya ingin menggoda Joonmyun.

Mereka telah sampai di gang sempit yang tak jauh dari minimarket.

"berunding"

Tawa Chanyeol terlepas saat mendengar Sehun mengucap kata berunding.

"terakhir kali kita berunding itu tidak berujung dengan baik, Oh Sehun"

"pokoknya aku masih punya hak sebagai manusia untuk mengajukan rundingan" balas Sehun tak mau kalah.

"kalau aku jadi kau, aku sudah memukulinya, Yeol. Lihat wajahnya saja sudah seakan menghinamu" sahut teman Chanyeol ber- _name tag_ Kim Jongdae.

"Sehun, aku mau pulang" Joonmyun meraih belanjaannya yang sejak tadi dipegang oleh Sehun. "maaf ya senior-senior, aku tidak bisa ikut campur dalam masalah kalian" lanjutnya lagi sambil membungkuk.

Sehun mendelik tidak percaya. Apanya yang teman sampai tua? Joonmyun meninggalkannya dalam situasi seperti ini?

"hahaha temanmu saja ingin meninggalkanmu disini, nasibmu tidak baik sekali" seru yang ber- _name tag_ Park Jimin.

"biarkan dia pulang"

Mereka berhenti tertawa saat mendengar Sehun mengatakan hal itu.

"si Kim Joonmyun itu manis, siapa yang naksir padanya? cium saja dia dulu sebelum dia pulang" kata Chanyeol usil.

Joonmyun refleks menutupi bibirnya menggunakan kedua tangan, membuat mereka kembali tertawa lagi seperti orang gila.

"senior, biarkan temanku pulang. Dia tidak punya masalah dengan kalian"

Lalu Chanyeol kembali menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang tak dapat Sehun mengerti.

"baiklah.. biarkan dia pulang"

Jimin dan Jongdae yang sejak tadi memojokkan Joonmyun akhirnya memberi jalan agar Joonmyun bisa pulang.

"Sehun, sampai jumpa hari senin" Joonmyun dengan cepat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ya sudahlah, Sehun memang tidak ditakdirkan punya teman yang setia.

"hei Oh Sehun, kau benar-benar menantangku"

"memangnya apa alasanku harus takut padamu?"

"aku kan sudah pernah membuatmu gegar otak"

"itu bukan alasan tepat. Kau dan aku sama-sama manusia, derajat kita sama. Kalau sikapmu seperti ini aku tidak bisa menghormatimu sebagai senior"

Teman-teman Chanyeol berseru karena kalimat Sehun yang sungguh berani. Mereka sengaja ingin membuat Chanyeol semakin marah pada juniornya itu.

"sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini aku agak tidak nyaman karena sibuk menjelang kelulusan" Chanyeol mendekatkan jarak wajah mereka.

Sehun menolehkan wajahnya agar bibir mereka tak bersentuhan lagi seperti kejadian terakhir kali.

"kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

"karena aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu, junior manis"

Kembali teman-teman Chanyeol berteriak untuk memanas-manasi suasana.

Sehun berpikir dia tidak bisa terus-menerus dipojokkan seperti ini. dia merubah ekspresinya menjadi lebih sendu, memberanikan diri menatap Chanyeol yang saat ini masih dalam jarak dekat dengannya.

"kau menyukaiku ya?"

Tidak seperti tadi, teman-teman Chanyeol kali ini terdiam seketika. mereka juga menjadi penasaran apa yang akan Chanyeol jawab.

Itu adalah pertanyaan telak menurut Sehun. tentu saja, Chanyeol sudah menciumnya tempo hari.. apa namanya jika bukan suka?

"ya, aku memang menyukaimu"

Teman-teman Chanyeol terkejut.. Park Chanyeol yang selalu berkuasa ternyata juga menyukai laki-laki?

Sehun tidak bisa langsung percaya akan jawaban Chanyeol. senior brengsek ini suka main-main, jadi tidak ada alasan bagi Sehun untuk percaya padanya.

Tapi main-main sepertinya boleh juga.

Dengan hati-hati Sehun mengambil sekotak rokok yang tersimpan di saku celana Chanyeol. dia tau, karena tadi Chanyeol membeli rokok itu di minimarket.

"maaf sekali, sayangnya aku tidak suka orang yang merokok" dia membuang rokok itu ke aspal dengan gerakan dramatis. "berhentilah merokok jika kau memang menyukaiku"

Oh, Chanyeol sukses terhina dan terinjak-injak atas tindakan mengolok-olok dari juniornya ini.

"brengsek kau Oh─"

"itu mereka, Pak! Tangkap mereka!"

Sosok Joonmyun terlihat di depan gang, ternyata dia kembali dengan membawa dua orang Polisi.

"ayo kabur, Yeol!" teriak Jongdae.

Chanyeol sempat mendecih ke arah Sehun sebelum akhirnya dia ikut berlari bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"Sehun, kau tidak apa-apa?" ia menghampiri Sehun dengan khawatir.

"aku baik-baik saja kok" dia tersenyum, "terimakasih ya, aku pikir kau benar-benar pulang"

"tidak Sehun, aku mana mungkin membiarkanmu dipukuli oleh mereka.

Harapan untuk menjadikan Joonmyun sebagai teman sampai tua kembali muncul di pikiran Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun, untuk makan malam nanti kau mau Ayah yang masak atau kita beli di luar?"

Sehun melepas headset yang dia pakai ketika sang Ayah masuk ke kamarnya.

"beli di luar saja. rasa masakan Ayah masih jauh dari kata enak"

"hahaha jahat sekali ucapanmu itu. apa yang ingin kau pesan?"

"apapun yang Ayah pesan aku pasti makan"

"ganti kata pesan dengan kata masak"

"apapun yang Ayah masak aku pasti makan?" tanya Sehun. lalu dia berpikir sebentar, "tidak. makan masakan Ayah itu saat sedang mood saja"

"kau ini tidak ada manis-manisnya jadi anakku"

"tapi wajahku manis" Sehun berpose imut, sedetik kemudian berubah datar lagi.

Ayahnya menggelengkan kepala. "hei Sehun, bel pintu berbunyi.. tolong kau bukakan, Ayah ingin ganti baju dulu"

Dengan malas Sehun beranjak dari depan komputernya. Siapa yang bertamu ke rumahnya pada jam segini?

Saat membuka pintu, Sehun melongo heran melihat sosok Ibunya datang ke rumah ini.

"jangan pandangi Ibu seperti itu"

"memangnya kenapa? Wajahku tampan"

Ibu tidak mau meladeni sikap menyebalkan Sehun, "cepat pakai sepatumu, ayo ikut Ibu malam ini"

"wah, Ibu memerintah seperti Jenderal perang Afganistan" kebiasaan Sehun yang mengolok Ibunya memang tidak pernah habis.

"ayo Sehun, turuti Ibu untuk malam ini saja" ini pertama kalinya lagi Ibu begitu memohon pada putranya.

Sehun harus apa? dia sudah terlalu banyak melawan Ibunya, menurut untuk sehari saja rasanya tidak buruk juga.

"Ibu tidak mau beri salam dulu pada Ayah?" ia tersenyum usil.

"tidak perlu, Ibumu sepertinya sedang buru-buru. Pergilah, Hun" sahut Ayahnya yang ternyata memperhatikan mereka dari dalam rumah.

Ibu berdeham karena merasa canggung, dia bahkan tak mau melirik mantan suaminya.

"cepat pakai sepatumu. Ibu tunggu di mobil" lalu dia berbalik pergi.

Sehun menghela napas. Lagi-lagi dia harus jadi boneka Ibunya malam ini.

"Ayah, memangnya aku harus pergi?"

"tentu saja, nanti Ibumu marah dan kau tidak dibiarkan tinggal bersama Ayah lagi"

"tapi aku tidak janji akan bersikap manis" Sehun memakai sepatunya lalu keluar dari rumah menyusul Ibunya.

Saat sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, Sehun membuka kaca jendelanya dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Ayah sambil tersenyum lebar.

"sampai nanti, Ayah! aku sayang Ayah! kau Ayah terbaik di dunia!" ia sengaja berteriak agar Ibunya dengar.

"singkirkan tangan dan kepalamu, Sehun. tutup jendelanya" perintah Ibu yang sedikit kesal.

"sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Sehun.

"Direktur Nam melepas jabatannya pada Direktur baru. Semua karyawan diundang dan harus membawa keluarga masing-masing karena Direktur Nam mengadakan makan malam terakhir"

"dia sudah tidak jadi Direktur lagi? wah Ibu pasti akan kangen padanya"

"Sehun, Ibu sama sekali tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Direktur Nam!"

"tapi Direktur Nam menyukai Ibu, aku tau dari cara dia menatap Ibu"

"jangan sok tau. jaga sikapmu selama makan malam ini, jangan sampai membuat Ibu kesal"

"aku tidak janji" Sehun tersenyum manis.

"kau harus janji pada Ibu!"

"kalau aku tidak bisa menepatinya bagaimana? Jangan main-main dengan janji, Bu"

Sampai kapanpun Ibu memang tidak akan bisa menaklukan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah membawa Sehun ke butik untuk membeli setelan jas formal, mereka langsung menuju ke gedung Hotel tempat dilaksanakannya makan malam.

Ibu terlihat lebih cantik malam ini karena ia memakai gaun yang elegan menutupi tubuh langsingnya. Sehun pikir acara ini memang benar-benar resmi karena saat mereka masuk ke _ballroom_ , nampak para tamu adalah orang-orang berjabatan tinggi.

Bahkan Sehun melihat salah satu Menteri Korea Selatan juga hadir di sini.

"kau lihat kan? jadi, jaga sikapmu" peringat sang Ibu untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Sehun mendengus, Ibu selalu berkata seperti itu seakan sikapnya sewaktu-waktu bisa membuat dunia kiamat.

Yang membuat Sehun mulai muak adalah ketika Ibu menggamit lengannya dan tersenyum lebar saat beberapa rekan kerjanya menyapa.

"dia putramu? Ya ampun, sudah besar ya.. tampan sekali. dia masih SMA?"

"ya, dan Sehun memiliki peringkat di atas rata-rata dalam sekolahnya. tapi dia tidak ingin masuk ke SMA Internasional, itu membuatnya cepat lelah karena kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang terlalu padat"

"wah sayang sekali, padahal jika masuk SMA Jeolnam dia bisa bertemu dengan Soori, putriku ini"

Gadis bernama Soori itu tersenyum manis ke arah Sehun. sayangnya, Sehun harus membalas senyum itu karena Ibu mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat pertanda dia harus melakukannya.

"Soori juga sangat cantik, berpendidikan bagus, dan memiliki bakat yang hebat. Kau cerita padaku kalau dia masuk klub memanah kan?"

"iya benar. Soori ingin jadi atlet pemanah, dan aku sangat setuju karena fasilitas dari SMA Jeolnam sudah lebih dari memadai"

"oh ya ampun hebat sekali, aku jadi ingin punya anak perempuan yang cantik sepertimu, Soori" Ibu memuji dengan kagumnya.

"terimakasih Nyonya" Soori menjawab malu-malu. "kalau Sehun.. masuk klub apa di sekolah?"

"Sehun masuk ke klub fis─"

"aku masuk ke klub dance" Sehun dengan cepat menyahut sebelum Ibunya yang menjawab pertanyaan Soori.

Mereka tiba-tiba diam ketika mendengar kalimat Sehun tadi. Musik khas eropa terdengar mengalun ke seluruh _ballroom_ , dan Sehun dengan cueknya menikmati musik tanpa peduli pada tiga orang yang masih bersamanya.

"eum.. Yejin, sepertinya peresmian Presiden Direktur baru akan dimulai. Kita bertemu lagi nanti" pamit rekan kerjanya.

"oh baiklah, sampai nanti" lalu Ibu langsung memicing ke arah Sehun setelahnya. "bisakah kau tidak menyebut tentang klub dance? Ibu sangat tidak suka hobimu yang satu itu"

"bisakah aku menjawab sendiri pertanyaan yang seharusnya diajukan untukku? yang Oh Sehun itu sebenarnya aku atau Ibu?"

Ibu tak mau bicara lagi karena Sehun terlihat sangat kesal. Bisa-bisa mereka bertengkar di sini dan pamornya sebagai _professional_ _announcer_ Yoon Sejin jatuh seketika.

Lalu seorang pria berkepala botak yang Sehun ketahui adalah Direktur Nam, mengalihkan perhatian mereka dengan pidato yang mana menurut Sehun itu hanyalah basa-basi sebelum ia memberikan jabatannya pada seseorang yang baru.

"dan aku ingin mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada semua karyawan-karyawan yang sudah berjasa membesarkan stasiun televisi kita, juga para _announcer_ khususnya _announcer_ Yoon Sejin"

Semua orang bertepuk tangan ke arah Ibu Sehun yang mengucapkan terimakasih sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Sehun tidak nyaman karena banyaknya kamera yang menyorot maupun memotretnya bersama sang Ibu, jadi dia hanya ikut tepuk tangan diiringi senyuman palsu.

Ibu mengelus rambut Sehun karena terharu putranya ikut bertepuk tangan untuknya. "terimakasih sayang"

"sama-sama. Karena yang lain tepuk tangan, jadi aku ikutan saja"

Seketika Ibu merengut, menarik kembali kata-kata terimakasihnya di dalam hati.

Direktur Nam melanjutkan lagi basa-basinya hingga membuat Sehun menguap lebar. Sebenarnya sampai kapan si kepala botak itu mau bicara? Sehun bertaruh sebenarnya dia tidak rela jabatannya diambil orang, itu sebabnya dia masih tidak mau mengakhiri pidatonya.

Tapi lima menit kemudian Direktur Nam akhirnya meresmikan perpindahan jabatannya ke tangan Direktur yang baru.

"mari kuperkenalkan pada kalian semua, Presiden Direktur Dennis Oh!"

Para tamu diharuskan berdiri dan kembali bertepuk tangan lagi untuk menyambut Presdir mereka yang baru.

Dan Sehun mengedipkan matanya untuk beberapa kali saat melihat Presdir muda bernama Dennis Oh yang naik ke atas panggung dengan gayanya yang santai namun berwibawa.

Dia kan pria pedofil yang waktu itu bilang bahwa wajahnya cantik.

Lalu mereka dipersilahkan duduk kembali. Sehun tidak habis pikir, kenapa Presdir sepertinya berani menggoda bocah SMA?

.

.

.

.

.

"kau suka dagingnya? Ini rasa steak terbaik yang hanya ada di hotel ini" ujar Ibunya yang kemudian meminum anggur.

Sehun menghabiskan daging miliknya. Dia sungguh tidak nyaman dengan pandangan orang yang selalu mengarah padanya setelah mereka tau bahwa Sehun adalah anak dari Yoon Sejin.

"rasanya aku mau mencongkel mata mereka" desis Sehun.

"jangan seperti itu, sekarang semua orang tau siapa dirimu. Ibu sudah bilang harusnya kau masuk SMA Jeolnam.. meskipun mereka tau kau anak Ibu, mereka tidak akan bersikap norak. Coba kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi besok di sekolahmu? Mereka pasti akan mendekatimu, bertanya-tanya tentang kehidupanmu bersama Ibu"

"memangnya hanya murid-murid SMA Jeolnam saja yang tidak punya sikap norak?" kelakar Sehun, dia mendelik ke arah Ibunya. Biar saja jika ada wartawan yang curiga.

"tentu saja, mereka semua anak-anak berpendidikan.. mereka membawa nama baik Orang tua mereka, jadi mereka tidak mungkin seperti anak kampungan"

Aduh, kepala Sehun mau pecah rasanya. Dia ingin acara ini cepat selesai dan dia tidak akan bertemu Ibunya dalam kurun waktu lama.

"Nyonya Yoon Sejin"

Ibu sumringah ketika melihat Presdir barunya datang ke meja mereka dan menyapa dengan begitu ramah. Sementara Sehun menghela napas pasrah, kenapa juga pria ini harus menghampiri mereka?

"boleh aku bergabung disini?" Dennis meminta izin.

"silahkan Presdir, tentu saja kami sangat senang kau mau bergabung disini. apa kau sudah makan malam?"

Sehun menyernyit, Ibu kelihatan semangat sekali berhadapan dengan Presdir barunya yang bisa dibilang sangat tampan karena usia yang masih muda.

"tentu saja Nyonya, karena aku juga menunggu hingga kalian selesai makan. Tidak mungkin aku menggangu kalian saat tengah menyantap makanan"

"oh iya, benar sekali.." Ibu tersenyum kikuk.

"hahaha! Ibu norak sekali!" tiba-tiba Sehun berseru untuk menyindir Ibunya, masih soal topik tentang sikap norak.

Rasanya Ibu mau membentak Sehun, tapi dia harus jaga image terutama di depan Dennis saat ini.

"Sehun, jangan seperti itu.." Ibu mendesis untuk memperingatkan.

"putramu lucu sekali, Nyonya. Kita belum resmi berkenalan" Dennis mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sehun dengan senyuman sejuta arti. "aku Dennis Oh"

Sehun memperhatikan uluran tangan itu, ini pasti karena waktu itu Sehun tidak membalas uluran tangannya.

"aku Oh Sehun" Sehun akhirnya menjabat tangan Dennis.

"wah ternyata marga kita sama"

Ibu melongo melihat keanehan diantara mereka berdua. Dennis masih asyik memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Sehun tanpa melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka.

"Presdir, terimakasih kau ingin berkenalan dengan Sehun" Ibu segera memegang tangan Dennis agar tidak lagi bertautan dengan Sehun.

"ah iya karena aku begitu tertarik dengan putramu yang manis ini"

Akhirnya Sehun mendidih, pelipisnya berkedut karena Dennis kembali menatapnya seperti waktu itu. menatap seperti orang mesum.

"Presdir, tanganku gatal" kata Sehun tersenyum ramah.

"kenapa? Apa karena bersentuhan dengan tanganku barusan?"

"tidak. gatal ingin menampar orang" lanjutnya dengan kalimat yang penuh penekanan.

Sementara Dennis tertawa karena menurutnya Sehun sangat lucu, Ibu justru menggeram karena lagi-lagi Sehun tidak bisa mengontrol mulutnya.

"Sehun! jangan buat Ibu malu, Tuan Dennis adalah Presiden Direktur!"

"aku tau, tadi kan dia sudah memperkenalkan diri saat di panggung"

"tidak apa-apa, Nyonya. Sehun memiliki sifat yang sangat apa adanya, itu mengagumkan menurutku"

Lagi-lagi Sehun tidak suka akan pandangan Dennis terhadapnya.

"Sehun memang anak yang kadang tidak bisa diatur, tapi sebenarnya dia anak yang baik. Aku sangat sayang padanya"

Sehun kembali merasakan usapan tangan sang Ibu di pipinya. tapi Sehun tidak tau apa yang Ibunya lakukan ini tulus atau sebenarnya sedang kesal.

"saat remaja aku juga seperti itu. ingin melakukan hal yang aku suka tanpa peduli apa kata orang lain"

"tidak heran kau bisa sesukses ini sekarang, Presdir" Ibu Sehun memuji. Tidak tau kenapa Sehun merasa justru Ibu lebih tulus pada Dennis ketimbang dia yang putranya sendiri.

"itulah kenapa aku tetap masuk klub dance meski Ibu membencinya" tiba-tiba Sehun menyahut.

Dennis mendengarkan kalimat Sehun dengan baik, juga melihat ekspresi Sehun yang terbaca seperti rasa kecewa.

"apa maksudmu Sehun?" Ibu tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun terlihat sengaja ingin membuatnya menjadi seorang Ibu yang buruk di mata orang lain. "Ibu tidak sejahat itu"

Sehun menatap Ibunya tanpa toleransi kali ini.

"aku tidak betah disini. jadi boneka Ibu itu sungguh melelahkan"

Ibu tercekat, ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi memang Ibu tak pernah mengerti sifat putranya sendiri, sifat Sehun yang mudah berubah-ubah mood setiap saat.

"aku ke toilet dulu" Sehun beranjak, dia menatap Dennis dan membungkuk hormat di depannya. "permisi, Presdir"

 **ChanHun**

Sehun merasakan keningnya yang diusap oleh seseorang, jadi dia membuka mata untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut.

"bangunlah, Hun. Kau harus ke sekolah, ayo kita sarapan"

Ah tentu saja, itu Ayahnya.

Dia duduk di ranjang sebentar untuk mengumpulkan seluruh nyawa dan energi. Sehun lelah sekali karena acara semalam, apalagi dia lebih memilih pulang naik taksi ketimbang diantar oleh Ibu.

Mood Sehun benar-benar hancur tadi malam dan Ibunya tetap tidak mengerti.

Tercium aroma daging dan telur dari arah dapur. Ayah pasti sudah memanggang daging asap dan menggoreng telur seperti biasanya, karena memang hanya itu yang bisa Ayah masak dengan rasa enak.

"ponselmu berdering terus sejak tadi. Sepertinya Ibumu menelpon" Ayah menyediakan sarapan untuk Sehun di atas meja.

Sehun duduk di depan sarapannya dengan mata setengah mengantuk. "biar saja. paling-paling aku hanya akan diajak ke suatu tempat lagi"

"hahaha ceritakan pada Ayah apa yang terjadi semalam?"

"seperti biasa.. orang-orang kaya, pejabat, Menteri, selebriti, mereka semua berkumpul dan itu menyebalkan sekali" jawabnya sambil mulai menyantap sarapan.

"Ibumu berulah lagi sampai kau marah?"

"Ibu marah, aku marah, itu sudah biasa kan? kami ini memang seperti air dan api"

Ayah tertawa lagi sambil mengunyah dagingnya. "Ayah jadi penasaran seperti apa kalian bertengkar tadi malam"

Sehun manyun, lalu dia teringat sesuatu.

"Ayah, semalam aku bertemu dengan pria pedofil yang menggodaku tempo hari"

"hm? Yang mana? Ayah lupa"

"itu loh, yang bilang kalau aku cantik seperti Ibu"

Lalu Ayahnya mengangguk karena akhirnya ingat akan cerita Sehun yang sudah lama itu.

"kenapa kau bisa bertemu lagi dengannya?"

"ternyata dia Presdir baru di stasiun televisi tempat Ibu bekerja"

"hehe kebetulan sekali ya, pertama kau bertemu anak berandal yang memukul kepalamu lalu yang kedua kau bertemu pria yang pernah menggodamu" Ayah tersenyum usil.

"hah.. nasibku memang sedang tidak bagus tahun ini" keluh Sehun.

"bicaramu seperti orang dewasa kolot, Hun. Habiskan sarapanmu, setelah itu mandi dan Ayah antar ke sekolah"

.

.

.

.

.

Yang dikatakan oleh Ibu memang benar. satu sekolah sudah tau bahwa Sehun adalah putra _announcer_ Yoon Sejin, mereka terus memperhatikan Sehun dengan pandangan kaget sekaligus kagum.

"mereka pasti berpikir untuk mendekatimu, punya teman anak selebriti kan lumayan juga" kata Joonmyun.

"Ibuku bukan selebriti, Joonmyun"

"tapi kan Ibumu sering tampil di televisi dan dikenal semua orang. Aku salah satu penggemarnya"

Sehun menggeleng, "tunggu sampai kau tau sifat asli Ibuku"

Joonmyun keheranan mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"kau tidak apa-apa menunggu kegiatan klub Bahasa Jerman sampai selesai?" Joonmyun bertanya khawatir.

"tidak apa-apa. tadi kau kan sudah menungguku di ruang klub dance, sekarang giliranku"

Joonmyun nyengir, "baiklah, aku masuk dulu ya. nanti aku traktir makan jajangmyun dan daging babi asam manis"

Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya tanda setuju. Makan gratis kan lumayan juga.

Lalu dia kini sendirian karena Joonmyun sudah masuk ke ruang klub Bahasa Jerman. Sehun hanya memainkan game di ponselnya untuk membunuh waktu dan rasa bosan.

"Oh Sehun"

Dia menoleh pada seorang gadis yang sedang tersenyum di hadapannya. Dia berdasi merah, seorang senior rupanya.

"ya?" jawab Sehun.

"eum.. kau sedang menunggu temanmu?"

Kenapa dia bisa tau?

"iya, aku sedang menunggu teman"

"maaf kalau aku mengganggu. Aku ingin berikan ini untukmu" dia memberikan sebuah kotak yang tak terlalu besar dengan warna merah muda.

Ini pertama kalinya Sehun menerima hadiah dari seorang gadis. Dia tidak tau harus merespon bagaimana, jadi dia hanya tersenyum dan meraih kotak tersebut.

"terimakasih, senior"

"sama-sama. Eum.. semoga kau suka─"

"wah, si tikus manis dapat gacoan rupanya"

Mereka terkejut saat melihat Park Chanyeol yang berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan senyuman mengerikan.

Sehun menghela napas. Kenapa juga bertemu lagi dengan senior keparat ini? menghancurkan suasana saja.

"hei Jinae, kau menyukai Sehun?"

Gadis bernama Jinae itu menggelengkan kepala karena gugup. dia malu pada Sehun, seharusnya Chanyeol jangan bertanya seperti itu.

"dengar ya, si tikus ini milikku" ancam Chanyeol pada Jinae.

"aku bukan barang yang bisa seenaknya dimiliki" sahut Sehun dengan berani. "senior, terimakasih hadiahnya ya" Sehun membungkuk untuk tanda terimakasih.

"i-iya, sampai jumpa besok Sehun"

Jinae pun dengan cepat pergi dari tempat itu.

Tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol yang kini duduk di sebelahnya, Sehun membuka kotak berwarna merah muda tadi untuk melihat apa isinya.

Ternyata itu adalah coklat dan sepucuk _notes_ kecil yang tertempel di atasnya.

Belum sempat Sehun membaca _notes_ itu, Chanyeol sudah merebutnya dengan kasar.

"hei, kembalikan!"

"aku kan sudah bilang kalau kau itu milikku" dia merobek _notes_ itu dengan gerakan dramatis. Balas dendam atas kejadian di gang sempit saat Sehun membuang rokoknya.

"jangan buat aku kesal!"

akhirnya Sehun membentak Chanyeol tanpa peduli lagi dengan status senior-junior mereka.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun dan berusaha mencium bibirnya. Sehun memukulinya sambil terus menghindar dari serangan bibir Chanyeol.

"brengsek! kau membuatku seperti orang gila, Oh Sehun!"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti dan berteriak tepat di depan wajah Sehun.

"apa maksudmu?! Tidak bisakah kau ganggu saja junior yang lain? Aku benci padamu!"

Sehun terpojok lagi ke dinding karena dorongan dari tenaga Chanyeol yang lebih kuat. Sial sekali lorong ini juga sepi karena sudah lewat jam pulang sekolah sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ruang klub Bahasa Jerman pun sama sekali tidak terbuka menandakan tak seorang pun yang mendengar mereka.

"kau sungguh menantangku. Aku menyukaimu, itu sudah mutlak dan kau tidak boleh jadi milik orang lain"

Sehun tercengang, apa-apaan ucapan Chanyeol barusan?

"kau gila, Park Chanyeol" gumamnya.

"ya, aku memang gila. Aku bahkan berhenti merokok, hanya demi kau Oh Sehun"

Tapi seperti tak ada kebohongan dalam setiap perkataan Chanyeol. apa jawabannya saat di gang sempit itu adalah hal tulus?

Jika memang iya, Sehun menyesal telah bermain-main. Seharusnya dia tidak menantang Chanyeol hingga berakhir seperti ini.

Sehun terperangkap dalam permainannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Maaf untuk typo dan kesalahannya. I love you all~


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Life is not enough

Pair: ChanHun (Chanyeol-Sehun)

Other pair: temukan di dalamnya.

Genre: YAOI, romance, humor/comedy

Rate: M

 **ChanHun**

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka kaleng sodanya sambil memandang ke arah lapangan. Di sana ada anak kelas satu yang sedang bermain sepak bola selepas pelajaran olahraga.

Dan itu kelas Sehun.

"bukankah dia punya penyakit asma? Tapi semangat sekali bermain sepak bola" ujar Jimin mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol.

Setelah meneguk sodanya, Chanyeol tersenyum. "justru mungkin itu salah satu cara agar paru-parunya terlatih dan lebih sehat"

"hei Chanyeol, kemarin kau apakan anak itu?"

"aku hanya bilang kalau aku menyukainya" jawab Chanyeol santai.

Jimin melongo heran sampai matanya yang sipit terbuka lebih lebar.

"kau serius?"

"eyy dia harus diberi pelajaran. Mulut dan sikapnya sangat kasar padaku seperti Ibu tiri, banyak orang sakit hati gara-gara bocah itu"

Tawa Jimin yang legit terdengar menggema, lalu Jongdae di belakang sana juga ikut tertawa. Ternyata dia mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi.

"jadi kau ingin membuatnya sakit hati?"

"aku akan memberinya lebih dari itu. bahkan mungkin sampai dia terseok-seok menangis di hadapanku"

"kau yakin bisa melakukannya?" sahut Jongdae.

"tidak ada yang berani membuatku kesal sampai bocah itu muncul seperti mimpi buruk" Chanyeol tanpa sadar meremas kaleng sodanya.

Jimin dan Jongdae menyernyit, Chanyeol menatap sosok Sehun di kejauhan sana seperti ada kobaran api di belakang tubuhnya.

"terserah kau saja lah Yeol. aku rasa kalau dia tau kau hanya pura-pura, penyakitnya akan kambuh dan membuatnya mati mendadak" Jimin tertawa lagi. lebih kencang, lebih gila, bersamaan dengan Jongdae.

Sementara di lapangan, Joonmyun menatap heran ke arah jendela kelas di lantai khusus para senior. Jendela yang terbuka menampakkan Chanyeol yang sedang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

"Sehun, sepertinya senior Chanyeol memperhatikanmu terus sejak tadi"

"biar saja. dia resmi jadi penguntit setiaku sekarang" jawab Sehun tanpa mau peduli.

 **ChanHun**

Sehun berpisah dengan Joonmyun setelah keluar dari gerbang sekolah. sambil berjalan, dia memeriksa ponselnya yang bermode silent sejak pagi.

Hanya ada satu pesan yang masuk dari Ayahnya, menanyakan ingin dibawakan apa saat pria itu pulang kerja nanti dan Sehun membalas satu kalimat saja yang mewakili keinginan seluruh cacing di dalam perutnya.

Bibimbab daging panggang.

Lalu dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri membayangkan rasa nikmat daging panggang memanjakan lidahnya.

Suara mesin motor yang mendekat seketika membuat Sehun berhenti membayangkan tentang bibimbap.

Dia terkejut saat motor itu sudah berada di sampingnya dan ternyata Chanyeol lah yang mengendarainya.

"mau kuantar pulang?" ia menawarkan sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya.

Sehun menggeleng, "bisa-bisa aku tidak sampai di rumah dengan selamat"

Chanyeol sengaja menyetir pelan-pelan agar mensejajari langkah Sehun yang juga tidak terlalu cepat.

"kau pikir aku akan mencelakaimu? Aku tidak sejahat itu pada junior manis sepertimu"

"menyetir itu lihat ke depan. Kau mau berciuman dengan tiang listrik?" kata Sehun sarkatis.

Dan Chanyeol pun memperhatikan jalanan di depannya, menuruti apa kata Sehun. "wah kau khawatir aku menabrak tiang listrik? Perhatian sekali"

"aku tidak mau kerepotan membawamu ke Rumah sakit"

Sialan. Rasanya Chanyeol mau memukul Sehun, tapi dia urungkan niatnya.

"ah iya, aku dengar kau putra _announcer_ Yoon Sejin ya?" Chanyeol mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"iya begitulah"

"pantas saja kau jadi terkenal ke seluruh sekolah. Ibumu itu masih cantik sekali, kemampuannya dalam berjurnalis juga keren─"

"hei Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol refleks berhenti saat Sehun juga berhenti dan menatap langsung ke matanya saat ini. tidak tau kenapa, atmosfirnya jadi aneh.

"tidak usah sok baik padaku. wajahmu sungguh tidak cocok memuji orang lain"

Wah, Chanyeol lagi-lagi merasa terhina.

"kau ini tidak punya rasa syukur ya Oh Sehun? aku menyukaimu dan kau sok cuek seperti ini, apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"jangan ganggu aku" jawab Sehun dengan cepat.

"aku berhenti merokok untukmu" sungut Chanyeol tidak mau kalah.

"kau pikir hanya itu saja pembuktian yang harus kau lakukan? Semudah itu aku mau jadi pacarmu hanya karena kau berhenti merokok?"

Chanyeol jadi terdiam.

"bagaimanapun kau pernah membuatku celaka, bisa saja kau melakukan ini karena kau ingin mengolokku"

"tapi kau bilang kau akan mempertimbangkannya jika aku berhenti merokok"

Sekarang Sehun yang terdiam.

"aku tarik kata-kataku"

"tidak bisa, Oh Sehun! kau pikir perasaan bisa dimainkan seenak jidatmu?" akting Chanyeol benar-benar jempol.

Mungkin kalau Sehun rekam ucapan Chanyeol barusan bisa dia sebarluaskan ke seluruh sekolah untuk mempermalukannya.

"memangnya kau sungguhan suka padaku? bisa saja kau hanya main-main"

Sedetik Chanyeol sempat terkejut karena Sehun menebak dengan tepat. Namun sekali lagi, aktingnya benar-benar jempol.

"aku menyukaimu, sialan"

Kali ini Sehun yang merasakan atmosfir aneh. dia melihat wajah serius Chanyeol ─yang menurutnya jelek─ kemudian merasa semakin ragu.

"ini picisan sekali, seperti drama. Aku muak"

Chanyeol menganga shock sambil memperhatikan Sehun yang berjalan menjauhinya. Brengsek, ini tidak semulus yang dia bayangkan.

Bocah sialan bernama Oh Sehun itu adalah orang pertama yang membuat Chanyeol harus berpikir banyak hanya untuk menaklukkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"apa? Ayah ada pekerjaan di Boston?"

Sang Ayah mengangguk atas pertanyaan Sehun barusan.

"kau bisa sendiri di rumah selama Ayah pergi kan? atau.. mau ke rumah Ibu?"

"aku bukan bocah manja Ayah, tentu saja aku bisa melewati hari-hari tanpa Ayah" mengingat dulu dia bertahun-tahun hanya dibesarkan oleh sang Ibu.

"oh baguslah kalau begitu, Ayah jadi tidak perlu khawatir. Tapi kalau kau kesepian tidak apa untuk mengunjungi Ibumu"

Sehun diam.

Terakhir dia berkomunikasi dengan Ibunya adalah saat pesta di hotel tempo hari. sejak saat itu Ibu belum menghubunginya lagi hingga saat ini.

Tanpa harus ditebak, Sehun tau Ibunya pasti masih marah padanya.

Memangnya kapan sih Ibunya tidak marah? Dia pasti akan selalu marah pada Sehun.

"aku tidak mau"

"kenapa? Ibumu pasti rindu"

"mungkin Ayah yang rindu pada Ibu?"

Dan kopi yang tengah diseruput oleh Ayah sukses disemburkan lagi. bahkan terkena wajah Sehun di beberapa bagian.

"Ayah harus membereskan pakaian yang akan Ayah bawa. kau tidur saja, Hun"

"baik. Selamat malam Ayah"

"selamat malam, Sehun"

Setelah Ayah masuk kamar dengan salah tingkahnya, Sehun hanya terdiam di sofa. Haruskah dia minta maaf pada Ibunya?

Biasanya Ibu masih akan mengirimkan pesan beberapa kata untuk Sehun setiap harinya meski dengan nada yang ketus. Tapi sejak mereka bertengkar di hotel, Ibunya sudah tak pernah mengirim pesan apapun sama sekali.

Ini yang membuat Sehun kesal sendiri. Dia jadi merasa bersalah pada Ibunya, walaupun dia tetap berpegang teguh bahwa Ibunya juga salah.

Lalu dia pun meminta saran pada orang jenius.

Orang jenius yang aneh.

Iya, itu Kim Joonmyun, temannya.

"haruskah aku minta maaf padanya?" Sehun bertanya di siang hari yang berangin. ini sudah masuk musim gugur.

"menurutku kalian harus saling memahami satu sama lain, jadi kalian juga bisa saling memaafkan"

"jadi menurutmu aku juga salah?" padahal Sehun berharap ada yang sepaham dengannya bahwa Ibunya yang salah.

"tentu saja. sebagai anak, tidak seharusnya kau berucap kasar pada Ibumu seperti itu"

Agaknya, Joonmyun juga tidak menyangka bahwa hubungan Sehun dengan Ibunya yang seorang _announcer_ terkenal ternyata sangat rumit.

Lalu Sehun menghela napasnya dengan berat. untuk sementara ini dia tidak mau memikirkan tentang Ibunya dulu. Sehun memang bukanlah tipe pemikir keras pada setiap hal.

"besok Ayahku berangkat ke Boston. Dia akan di sana beberapa hari"

"benarkah? Kau sendirian di rumah?"

Sehun mengangguk, "kenapa? Kau mau main?"

"boleh?" Joonmyun terlihat antusias. Hei, dia belum pernah main ke rumah seorang teman ya?

"bagaimana kalau menginap saja? tidak ada salahnya juga kan menemaniku di rumah"

"ide yang bagus. Aku belum pernah menginap di rumah teman"

Nah kan, benar dugaan Sehun. Joonmyun seperti bocah kecil yang langsung tertarik ketika melihat permen saat dia menawarkan untuk main ke rumahnya.

"kau menyedihkan sekali, Kim Joonmyun" kata Sehun, yang sebenarnya cuma bercanda tapi selalu terdengar ketus di telinga orang lain ─ditambah dengan senyum sinis di wajah datarnya.

Joonmyun menyernyit, "memangnya kau sering main ke rumah teman?"

"tidak" kali ini Sehun nyengir. Lalu Joonmyun memukul lengannya dengan kesal sampai Sehun tertawa dibuatnya.

"Sehun, ke toilet dulu" Joonmyun menarik tangan Sehun dan mereka masuk ke dalam toilet laki-laki.

Beberapa murid yang sudah menuntaskan urusan di toilet segera keluar karena kelas akan dimulai lima menit lagi.

Sementara Sehun hanya bersandar di washtafel untuk menunggu Joonmyun yang berada di dalam bilik toilet.

"kau Oh Sehun kan?"

Dia menoleh pada seorang senior yang baru saja masuk ke dalam toilet. _By the way,_ tumben sekali ada senior yang berada di lantai ini.

Pemuda yang cukup tampan itu apa matanya bermasalah? Sudah jelas-jelas _name-tag_ Sehun memang bertuliskan _Oh Sehun,_ tapi dia masih bertanya.

"iya, aku Oh Sehun"

"kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu di sini"

Sehun melirik _name-tag_ pemuda tersebut, ia bernama Wu Yifan. ah pantas saja wajahnya oriental sekali.

"ada apa, senior?"

"aku lihat kau sangat dekat dengan Kim Joonmyun. Kalian bersahabat?"

Ah, ini sih bukan kebetulan namanya. Sehun tebak senior ini pasti menyukai Joonmyun dan sengaja mencari Sehun untuk menanyakan hal ini.

"tentu saja. kami juga _chair-mate_ "

"oh begitu.." si Wu Yifan itu mengangguk-angguk, raut wajahnya seperti lega akan jawaban Sehun.

"senior menyukai Joonmyun?" Sehun masih bersikap sopan.

"oh tidak kok, aku hanya penasaran saja"

"orang bodoh juga langsung bisa tau kalau senior menyukainya dari pertanyaan senior tadi" dan sedetik kemudian sikap sopan itu menghilang.

Yifan mendelik panik. untung saja Sehun sedang tidak bersama Joonmyun saat ini, kalau iya dia bisa malu setengah mati.

"kau jangan bicara sembarangan Oh Sehun"

"Joonmyun-ah, senior ini menyukaimu" kata Sehun pada Joonmyun yang tengah berdiri bengong di depan bilik toiletnya.

Yifan melotot kaget ─walaupun dia merasa gemas pada wajah kebingungan Joonmyun─ dan langsung ambil langkah seribu meninggalkan mereka.

Sehun tertawa geli karena kebodohan Wu Yifan barusan.

"senior itu menyukaiku?" tanya Joonmyun tidak percaya.

"walaupun dia tidak mengaku tapi tentu saja sikapnya sangat menunjukkan bahwa dia menyukaimu"

"tapi aku tidak menyukainya"

Dan Sehun menghela napas lagi karena sifat polos sahabatnya yang membuat Sehun ingin menendang Joonmyun sampai ke ujung dunia.

 **ChanHun**

Bel yang menandakan kegiatan sekolah telah berakhir sudah berdering sejak dua jam yang lalu, namun banyak siswa-siswi yang enggan pulang karena aktivitas klub masing-masing.

Sehun menikmati suara musik yang menggema di ruang klub dance, dia menari mengikuti irama bersama teman-teman klubnya yang lain.

Lagu hari ini bergenre _up-beat._ Gerakannya cukup cepat dan sulit, namun Sehun berhasil menyeimbangi. Namun gerakan semakin sulit dan kencang di bagian akhir, membuat semua murid kualahan dan mempercepat hentakan kaki dan tangan mereka.

Dan ini lah yang Sehun benci.

Ketika semua keringat membanjir, menari dengan sepenuh hati, namun gerakan yang semakin menghentak tidak karuan.. Sehun mulai kehilangan satu per satu napasnya. Dadanya terasa berat.

Beruntung saat itu juga musik dihentikan oleh instruktur. Mereka semua bubar untuk beristirahat di sisi-sisi ruangan, termasuk Sehun yang sudah kelelahan.

Sehun memegangi dadanya, dia duduk di sudut ruangan karena sejak datang tadi dia sudah meletakkan tasnya di sana. Tangannya segera merogoh ke dalam tas untuk menemukan _inhaler._

Setelah menghisap inhalernya, Sehun perlahan kembali bernapas dengan normal.

Dengan kesal dia meraih tasnya lalu keluar dari ruang klub dance. Sehun menuju ke kelasnya yang sudah kosong karena jam pulang memang sudah lewat sejak tadi. Ia duduk di kursinya dan memandang keluar jendela.

Ponselnya berdenting tanda satu pesan masuk.

 ** _From: Joonmyun_**

 ** _Sehun, tunggu aku ya. masih 15 menit lagi._**

Lalu Sehun membalas pesan Joonmyun.

 ** _To: Joonmyun_**

 ** _Aku sudah selesai latihan. Aku tunggu di kelas, Myun._**

Lalu Sehun kembali memperhatikan pemandangan langit di luar jendela. sejak kecil dia tidak bisa beraktivitas berat, tidak bisa berlari terlalu lama, tidak bisa bermain seperti anak-anak lainnya.

Ibu boleh melarang apapun yang Sehun lakukan, tapi Sehun tidak mau jika kesukaannya terhadap dance juga mendapat larangan dari Ibunya.

Sehun tau maksud Ibunya adalah baik; tidak ingin penyakit Sehun kambuh. Namun bolehkah Sehun punya impian? Hanya satu saja, dan Sehun tidak menginginkan apapun lagi.

"Oh Sehun, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia menoleh pada seniornya di klub dance, itu Zang Yixing dengan wajah khawatir menghampiri dirinya.

"aku baik-baik saja, hyung"

"asma-mu kambuh lagi?"

"hanya sedikit" Sehun menenangkan Yixing yang masih terlihat ketakutan. Dia ini senior yang baik sekali.

"jangan memaksakan dirimu, Sehun.. aku khawatir padamu" Yixing mengusap bahu Sehun.

"aku tidak apa-apa hyung. berusaha itu tidak ada salahnya kan?"

"itu benar, tapi bukan berarti kau harus membahayakan dirimu sendiri"

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Yixing membuat Sehun terhenyak.

Haruskah dia melepas satu-satunya mimpi yang dia inginkan? Menjadi penari hebat bukan hal yang buruk kan? tapi mengapa Tuhan memberikan tubuh lemah seperti ini padanya?

Lalu dengan begitu Ibu akan sangat bahagia melihat ia terpuruk karena mengubur mimpinya sendiri.

Sehun tidaklah mencari-cari muka di depan seniornya ini, namun sejak awal berkenalan Yixing memang pandai menilai dirinya. Sehun terkadang seperti bertelanjang bulat ketika Yixing menatapnya, karena Yixing seakan tau apapun yang sedang Sehun pikirkan atau rasakan.

Yixing adalah sahabat yang dia miliki setelah Joonmyun. Dan Sehun merasa sangat beruntung sekali memiliki mereka, meskipun dia tak bisa mengekspresikannya lewat kata-kata.

"terimakasih banyak hyung, kau sudah khawatir padaku"

"tentu saja! kau anak yang baik, siapapun pasti mengatakan hal yang sama sepertiku jika melihatmu tersiksa setiap kali latihan menari"

Lalu saat itu keduanya mendengar suara kegaduhan yang perlahan mendekat ke arah kelas Sehun. beberapa murid yang sedang lewat pun terkejut ketika melihat Park Chanyeol berjalan di lorong kelas khusus junior ini.

Chanyeol masuk ke kelas Sehun diikuti oleh teman-teman sebangsanya seperti biasa, namun yang membuat Sehun heran ada seorang gadis dengan tampang menyeramkan juga membuntuti Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol? mau apa kau kesini?" Yixing bertanya heran.

"kau yang sedang apa di sini? Kenapa kau bersama Sehun?" sungut Chanyeol.

"aku kan satu klub dengannya" jawab Yixing santai. Lalu Chanyeol diam, benar juga si Yixing.

"Park, jadi itu junior yang kau sukai?" tiba-tiba gadis menyeramkan tadi bersuara, menatap Sehun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "dia bahkan tidak punya payudara"

Pelipis Sehun berkedut, namun dia tetap menunjukkan ekspresi andalannya.

"tentu saja, aku kan laki-laki" sahut Sehun.

Gadis itu nampak kesal karena Sehun berani membalas ucapannya, apalagi Chanyeol dan teman-temannya yang lain juga ikut tertawa.

"dasar bodoh kau Yumi!" bahkan Jongdae berteriak sampai semua murid yang berada di luar kelas mendengar juga.

"Chanyeol, kau menyukai Sehun?" Yixing tidak percaya.

"iya. Ada masalah?"

Yixing menatap Sehun prihatin, tapi kemudian dia menggeleng kepala. "tidak sih.. itu hakmu mau menyukai siapa saja"

"tapi Yeol, kau tidak bisa bersama dia! Dia laki-laki, sama sepertimu!" Yumi menarik tangan Chanyeol kasar.

"tapi aku menyukai Sehun. sekarang kau sudah tau kan kalau aku menyukai orang lain, jadi maaf aku tidak bisa berpacaran denganmu"

Sehun menyernyit, "jadi kau hanya menjadikan aku alasan supaya kau bisa menolak dia?"

"bukan alasan sih, kenyataannya kan aku memang menyukaimu.. jadi sekalian saja aku buktikan padanya"

Cih, Sehun mual mendengarnya.

Murid-murid yang menonton mereka dari luar kelas terkejut bukan main mendengar bahwa Chanyeol menyukai Sehun. ini adalah berita hebat.

"hyung, ayo kita keluar.. aku lapar" Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan menarik tangan Yixing.

"kalau memang kau sangat menyukainya, buktikan saat ini juga, Park!" seru Yumi menantang.

Yixing dan Sehun berhenti bergerak, memperhatikan wajah Yumi yang sudah kepalang cemburu sekaligus marah. Dan Chanyeol pun kini menoleh pada Sehun, menatap matanya dalam.

Sehun ikut menatapnya, mencoba membaca isi pikiran Chanyeol.

"serius, jangan lakukan hal bodoh" Sehun mendesis memberi peringatan pada rencana apapun yang sedang Chanyeol pikirkan saat ini.

Tapi Chanyeol itu memang preman, pembangkang, dan merasa memiliki dunianya sendiri, jadi dia tidak sama sekali menuruti ancaman Sehun.

Ia menarik pinggang ramping Sehun untuk kemudian merapat pada tubuh semampainya. Tepat saat itu juga tanpa memberi jeda apapun, Chanyeol mencium dalam-dalam bibir Sehun.

Kejadian yang begitu cepat hingga Sehun pun terkejut tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol sudah menciumnya. Bahkan Yixing menganga lebar di tempatnya berdiri.

Teman-teman Chanyeol yang pada dasarnya memang gila, mereka bersorak-sorai memancing murid-murid lain di luar kelas untuk ikut berteriak sambil bertepuk tangan merayakan pasangan baru di sekolah itu.

Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka, menatap Sehun tepat di manik mata dan sebuah pemikiran konyol tersirat sejenak; Sehun ternyata sangat cantik dari jarak sedekat ini.

"syukurlah kau tidak pingsan lagi seperti waktu itu" Chanyeol berbisik.

Sebenarnya saat ini jantung Sehun berdegup kencang dan napasnya mulai berat lagi, tapi dia tidak mau marah-marah karena akan berakibat buruk pada penyakit asma-nya.

Jadi Sehun hanya diam, meraih tasnya, dan keluar dari kelas. cuma itu yang bisa dia tunjukkan sebagai tanda bahwa dia tak senang dengan situasi saat ini.

"Sehun? sudah mau pulang?" Joonmyun yang baru saja datang langsung bingung dengan sikap Sehun, jadi dia mengikuti Sehun tanpa masuk lagi ke kelas. Sayang sekali Joonmyun ketinggalan bagian seru.

"heh, yang aku lihat sepertinya dia tidak menyukaimu" cibir Yumi tersenyum sinis.

"kau salah. dia akan terus mengingat ciumanku tadi"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Ayahnya pergi ke Bandara untuk segera menuju ke Boston, Sehun mengirim banyak pesan untuk pria favoritnya itu. semua pesannya berbunyi agar Ayahnya menjaga kesehatan, berhati-hati di sana, dan jangan lupa belikan oleh-oleh untuknya.

Dan sekarang saatnya dia untuk menghubungi Joonmyun.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya Joonmyun mengangkat panggilan darinya.

 _"halo. Ada apa Sehun?"_

"Ayahku sudah berangkat ke Boston, Myun"

 _"kalau begitu aku sudah bisa ke rumahmu?"_ Joonmyun terdengar antusias lagi.

"eum.. maaf Joonmyun, sepertinya kau tidak perlu menginap di rumahku sekarang"

 _"oh, begitukah? Ya sudah tidak apa-apa Sehun"_

"ternyata Ibuku menjemputku, jadi aku harus menginap di rumahnya selama Ayahku di Boston"

 _"iya tidak apa-apa Sehun. baguslah, jadi kau tidak sendirian"_

"maaf ya Joonmyun. Kau tidak marah padaku kan?"

 _"untuk apa aku marah? Itu tidak mungkin, Sehun"_

"terimakasih. Besok aku akan traktir kue di kafe, bagaimana?"

 _"wah tentu saja aku mau!"_

"ah ya, besok jika ada gosip apapun tentang aku.. kau jangan percaya ya" ujar Sehun dengan miris. Miris mengingat mimpi buruk ciuman Chanyeol kemarin.

 _"gosip apa maksudmu?"_

"pokoknya gosip-gosip seperti selebriti. Aku kan terkenal"

 _"oh baiklah"_ tepat sekali, si polos Joonmyun. _"sampai jumpa besok, Sehun"_

"sampai jumpa besok" lalu Sehun memutus sambungannya dengan Joonmyun. Dia melempar pelan ponselnya ke atas sofa dengan helaan napas berat.

Ini hari minggu yang membosankan. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja mengajak Joonmyun untuk jadi menginap di rumah, tapi suasana hatinya terlanjur buruk gara-gara senior brengsek itu. Sehun takut Joonmyun akan merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikapnya, jadi dia terpaksa berbohong akan dijemput oleh Ibu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Ibu, Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Ibunya harus merajuk hingga seperti ini? wanita itu sama sekali belum menghubunginya lagi.

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir memang ucapan Joonmyun ada benarnya; Sehun juga salah.

"ah sial, ini pertama kalinya aku kalah" gerutu Sehun sambil mengacak rambutnya. Dia kembali meraih ponselnya lalu mencari kontak sang Ibu.

Setelah berpikir panjang ─yang mana hanya membuatnya semakin kesal saja karena harus mengalah dari Ibu─ Sehun akhirnya menekan tombol dial.

Dia mendengarkan nada tunggu sembari memainkan ujung bajunya hingga terlihat kusut karena diremas-remas.

Tapi Ibu tak kunjung mengangkat panggilan darinya. Sehun berdecak sebal. Ingin acuh, tapi Ibu akhir-akhir ini menggerayangi pikirannya.. membuat Sehun terkadang berpikir egois, tapi terkadang juga berpikir harus mengalah. Begitu terus. ia bermain tarik-ulur dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Bahkan kemarin malam Ibu muncul di mimpinya, memarahi Sehun sambil memegang tongkat sihir seperti milik Harry Potter lalu mengutuknya entah menjadi apa. Sehun tidak sempat tau karena dia sudah dibangunkan oleh Ayah untuk segera ke sekolah.

Kalau sudah begini Sehun mau tidak mau menurunkan sedikit harga dirinya sebagai Oh Sehun yang selalu menang dari perdebatannya dengan sang Ibu.

Sehun meninggalkan rumah untuk pergi ke gedung stasiun televisi tempat Ibunya bekerja. Dia sudah hapal sekali jadwal Ibunya menyiarkan acara-acara di sana.

Anak yang baik seharusnya membawakan sesuatu untuk permintaan maafnya pada seorang Ibu.

Tapi menurut Sehun, mendatangi Ibunya jauh-jauh seperti ini untuk minta maaf saja sudah membuatnya harus rela memutus urat malu. Jadi Sehun tidak peduli soal membawa ini dan itu.

Ia turun dari bus di salah satu halte yang tepat berada di depan gedung tersebut. Sehun berjalan santai menelusuri halaman gedung yang di sekitarnya terdapat pepohonan rindang, juga terdapat kolam air mancur modern yang memberi kesan elegan.

Di depan pintu utama, Sehun diperiksa terlebih dahulu oleh petugas keamanan. Setelah bersih, dia diperbolehkan masuk ke lobi.

Dia bertemu beberapa selebriti ataupun _idol_ yang mungkin sedang mengisi salah satu acara di sini. Kalau dia mengajak Joonmyun, pasti Joonmyun tidak tau siapa-siapa saja mereka.

Ah temannya itu polos atau primitif sebenarnya? Daripada IU atau SNSD, Joonmyun justru lebih kenal _Phineas and Ferb._

"permisi, aku ingin bertemu _announcer_ Yoon Sejin" ucap Sehun pada salah satu resepsionis.

"ah, kau pasti Oh Sehun kan?" wanita resepsionis itu memang sudah pasti mengenal putra semata wayang _announcer_ Yoon Sejin. semenjak acara di hotel waktu itu Sehun memang jadi ikut beken.

"iya, aku Oh Sehun"

"ya ampun lucu sekali~"

Sehun tersenyum saja melihat si noona resepsionis ini justru memandangnya gemas. Ah ternyata jadi terkenal lumayan menyenangkan juga.

"apa Ibuku ada?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"eum.. Ibumu masih membawakan acara, lihat lah sendiri" noona itu menunjuk ke arah layar LED besar yang terpasang di dinding sebelah kanan.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu melihat sosok Ibunya yang cantik sedang menjelaskan pada pemirsa berbagai harga saham yang sedang menurun atau meninggi di pasaran bisnis.

Dengan gayanya yang anggun seperti itu tentu saja tidak ada yang percaya bagaimana sifat aslinya ketika di hadapan Sehun. Ibu kandung yang menjelma bagaikan Ibu tiri.

Sehun melirik si noona yang masih memandanginya sambil tersenyum-senyum. Sedikit usil, Sehun mengusap rambutnya ke belakang agar terlihat seksi namun terkesan natural.

Sedetik kemudian─

"ya Tuhan..."

Si noona resepsionis benar-benar jatuh dalam perangkap usil Sehun.

Tidak bertanggung jawab, Sehun pun mengacuhkannya. "kira-kira kapan Ibuku selesai siaran?"

"mungkin sepuluh menit lagi.." pipinya memerah. Sepertinya dia tipe wanita yang menyukai pria lebih muda.

"oke, aku akan menunggunya" setelah berbalik, Sehun membekap mulutnya menggunakan tangan untuk menahan tawa.

Tidak disangka pemuda sepertinya berbakat juga membagikan _fanservice._

"hehe aku memang tampan"

.

.

.

.

.

"silahkan diminum~"

Sehun menoleh pada noona resepsionis tadi yang tiba-tiba saja datang meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di atas meja untuknya.

Wah, Sehun mulai merasa ngeri. Beginikah seramnya wanita ketika suka pada seseorang?

"terimakasih"

"Ibumu sedang ada rapat dengan Produser dan Dewan Direksi, tunggulah sebentar lagi ya"

"apa kau sudah memberitaunya bahwa aku ada di sini?"

"tadi aku sudah bilang pada asistennya"

"oh baiklah. Terimakasih" Sehun kembali memainkan game di ponselnya, tapi dia sadar bahwa noona itu belum pergi dari tempatnya sejak tadi.

"kenapa kau masih di sini? Kau tidak sedang makan gaji buta kan?" akhirnya mulut jahat Sehun kambuh karena dia sudah mulai kesal.

Si noona langsung terkejut mendengar sindiran Sehun, dia pun jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Oh Sehun?"

Seorang pemuda dengan _outfit_ sedikit urakan ─tapi tampan, menghampiri Sehun dengan ekspresi penasaran.

Terimakasih karena pemuda ini, si noona tersebut akhirnya pergi menjauh dengan tergesa-gesa.

"benar, kau Oh Sehun! hei, kau masih ingat aku kan? aku Nam Joohyuk, kita pernah satu kelas saat SMP"

"aku ingat kok. Apa kabar?"

"aku baik, bagaimana denganmu? Aku tidak menyangka kau yang terkenal cuek ternyata tidak lupa padaku"

"tentu saja aku ingat, Joohyuk" padahal Sehun baru bisa ingat setelah ia menyebutkan namanya. "kau sedang apa di sini?"

"kau lupa? aku kan sejak SMP sudah menjadi model di salah satu perusahaan agensi. dan sekarang aku mendapat kesempatan untuk debut di sebuah drama"

"aku ingat, tapi kupikir kau belum debut. Wah selamat ya, akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu di televisi"

Joohyuk tertawa malu-malu. "terimakasih, Hun. Oh iya, kau masuk di SMA mana?"

"aku di SMA Gyeongwon. Apa kau masuk di SOPA?"

"ah tidak kok, aku masuk ke SMA biasa. boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?" Joohyuk mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana.

Setelah bertukar nomor ponsel, Joohyuk pun tersenyum lega sekaligus puas yang membuat Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa dia jadi begitu.

"kau sedang menunggu Ibumu ya?"

Sehun tidak menyangka dia seterkenal itu, bahkan Joohyuk saja sudah tau dia anak Yoon Sejin.

"iya aku sedang menunggunya"

"aku harus melanjutkan pembacaan naskah. Mungkin saja saat aku selesai nanti kau masih di sini, jadi kita bisa bertemu lagi"

"kita kan sudah bertukar nomor ponsel, Joohyuk"

Joohyuk mengusap tengkuknya canggung, "ah iya benar hahaha. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa"

"sampai jumpa" Sehun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Joohyuk yang sudah pergi. "dia jadi makin tinggi saja.. sial"

Para karyawan yang sedang berlalu-lalang di lobi tiba-tiba membungkuk hormat pada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki pintu utama.

Itu Dennis Oh.

Dan Sehun melotot kaget, jangan sampai pria itu tau dia ada di sini. Sehun pun kembali duduk dan mengambil sebuah majalah untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"selamat siang, Presdir" para resepsionis menyapanya.

"siang. apa semua berjalan lancar? Ada daftar tamu yang ingin bertemu denganku?"

"semua berjalan lancar, Presdir. Daftar tamu hanya baru terisi satu orang, tapi bukan untuk menemui Presdir"

Bukan tidak mungkin Sehun mendengar pembicaraan mereka karena sofa yang dia duduki jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari meja resepsionis.

"oh begitu. tamu itu ingin mengunjungi karyawan di sini?"

"dia Oh Sehun, putra dari _announcer_ Yoon Sejin"

Ah sial. Sehun berdecak sebal pada si noona resepsionis. Sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan menerima noona itu menjadi penggemarnya lagi.

"Oh Sehun? dimana dia?"

"dia sedang duduk di sana, Presdir"

Sehun tidak kaget lagi ketika mendengar langkah kaki Dennis yang semakin dekat ke arahnya. Masalahnya, pria ini menjadi saksi saat Sehun berdebat dengan Ibunya pada pesta di hotel waktu itu. rasanya agak risih jika harus bertemu dengannya lagi.

"hei Sehun, apa kabar?"

Perlahan Sehun menutup majalah yang menutupi wajahnya sejak tadi. "oh, selamat siang Presdir" Sehun berpura-pura kaget dan membungkuk untuk memberi salam padanya.

"kau ingin menemui Ibumu?"

"iya, aku sedang menunggunya rapat"

Dennis tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Sehun dengan pandangan mempesona serta kekaguman. Sehun menyernyit sebal, setiap bertemu pria itu dia selalu ditatap seakan dia adalah model majalah gay yang sedang telanjang bulat.

"bisakah kau tidak menatapku begitu? aku pakai baju"

"kau pikir aku sedang membayangkanmu telanjang? Aku tidak semesum itu"

"tapi tatapanmu seperti orang mesum" Sehun sudah tidak peduli lagi pria di depannya ini seorang Presdir ataupun bukan.

"apa aku salah kalau aku mengagumimu?"

Omong kosong.

"kau mengingatkan aku pada seseorang"

"apa? siapa?" Dennis sedikit penasaran.

"seniorku di sekolah"

Ya, itu Park Chanyeol yang selalu mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Sehun. cara bicara Dennis tadi mirip dengan Chanyeol.

"bisakah kita memulai perkenalan dengan cara yang menyenangkan?"

"sebenarnya bisa menyenangkan kalau saja kau tidak menatapku seperti orang mesum"

Dennis tertawa, dia betul-betul gemas pada Sehun.

"Sehun!"

Mereka menoleh pada _announcer_ Yoon Sejin, wanita itu buru-buru menghampiri mereka dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"selamat siang Presdir. Maaf, apakah putraku mengganggumu lagi? dia mengatakan sesuatu yang jahat?"

Lihat, Sehun bahkan belum sama sekali meminta maaf tapi Ibunya bersikap seperti ini lagi. seakan mulut Sehun bisa mengakibatkan Presdir Dennis Oh mati keracunan.

"tidak Sejin-ssi, tidak. Sehun tidak pernah mengatakan hal yang buruk padaku. kami hanya sedang ngobrol biasa" Dennis segera menyangkal karena dia sudah pernah melihat bagaimana Ibu dan anak ini bertengkar, dan dia tidak mau hal itu terulang kembali.

"oh syukurlah kalau begitu. Sehun datang kesini untuk menemuiku, jadi kami permisi dulu Presdir" Ibu membungkuk hormat pada Dennis. "ayo Sehun" ia menarik tangan Sehun untuk segera ikut dengannya.

Namun Sehun menampik pelan tangan Ibunya.

"aku tidak ingin lebih lama lagi di sini"

"apa maksudmu?" Ibu Sehun masih berusaha tersenyum karena Dennis masih berada di antara mereka.

Sehun menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"aku minta maaf pada Ibu soal di pesta waktu itu"

Dennis bisa melihat kedua tangan Sehun yang meremas kencang tali tas selempangnya. Anak itu sebenarnya sedang gugup atau mungkin.. marah? Dennis tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Sehun yang kelewat datar.

Yoon Sejin sendiri terperangah, ini pertama kalinya Sehun meminta maaf. Bahkan wanita itu tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"aku permisi" Sehun membungkuk pada dua orang itu lalu dia berjalan ke arah pintu utama dan keluar dari gedung.

.

.

.

.

.

"selamat datang di kafe kami~ ingin pesan apa?"

"aku pesan _hot chocolate_ dan satu _slice cheese cake_ "

"baik. semuanya tiga ribu won"

Sehun pun mengambil dompetnya yang berada di dalam tas.

"pesankan satu lagi yang sama seperti miliknya"

"Presdir? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sehun menatap heran. Lumayan terkejut, tapi dia sedang kesal jadi malas untuk marah-marah.

Dennis membayar semua pesanan, ia tersenyum lagi dan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk berjalan lebih dulu.

Apapun yang Dennis ingin lakukan terserah saja, Sehun tidak peduli. Dia berjalan untuk mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Itu berada di samping jendela dengan dua sofa yang saling berhadapan lalu meja persegi minimalis berdiri di antaranya.

Sehun duduk dan meletakkan tasnya di atas sofa sementara Dennis berada di seberangnya.

"apa kau merasa sangat bersalah pada Ibumu?"

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba ikut campur urusan keluargaku?"

"bukan begitu. aku hanya khawatir padamu"

Tanpa sadar Sehun malah tertawa sinis. "kau jadi harus melihat bagaimana sikap burukku. Hubunganku dan Ibu yang juga buruk. Kau tidak sepantasnya melihat itu semua"

"Yoon Sejin adalah _announcer_ terbaik di perusahaanku, jadi aku sebagai Presdir harus merasa simpati pada hal apapun yang menyangkut karyawanku. Termasuk kehidupan pribadinya. Jika aku bisa membantu, bukankah tidak salah?"

Seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka. tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih, Sehun langsung mulai memakan _cheese cake_ miliknya.

"tapi kau tetap saja orang asing. Tidak sepatutnya masuk ke dalam permasalahanku dengan Ibuku"

Dennis semakin kagum pada Sehun, rasa ingin memilikinya menjadi lebih besar dari sebelumnya. dia hanyalah pemuda yang terlihat kuat di luar namun rapuh di dalam. Dennis ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh, hingga dia yakin bisa menaklukan hati Sehun.

"kalau begitu biarkan aku membantumu sebagai teman"

Sehun mengunyah kuenya sambil menatap Dennis yang seperti sedang menawarkan barang cicilan.

"apa? apa yang ingin kau bantu?" kelakar Sehun. "apa sikapku yang seperti ini terlihat menyedihkan? Seorang anak yang sama sekali tidak bisa menuruti kemauan Ibunya"

"kau sudah meminta maaf pada Ibumu, itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat baik. Aku bertaruh sekarang kau pasti merasa lega"

"kau salah" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya secara dramatis. "aku merasa kalah. Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi, seharusnya Ibu yang meminta maaf padaku karena dia selalu menganggapku seperti pemicu bencana"

Dennis terkesiap. Sehun tidak merasa lega? Inikah sisi egois Sehun yang sebenarnya?

 _"maaf, apa Sehun berkata jahat padamu? maaf, putraku memang begitu. maaf, apakah Sehun menyinggungmu? Sehun, Ibu tidak suka itu! Sehun, kau harus menuruti Ibu! Sehun, dance itu tidak baik untukmu! Kau tidak boleh menari!"_ Sehun menirukan semua gaya Ibunya yang hobi mengontrolnya seperti robot.

Bukannya merasa prihatin, Dennis justru tertawa karena melihat tingkah lucu Sehun barusan. "Sehun, kau itu menggemaskan sekali"

"sialan kau om-om mesum" desis Sehun kesal, setelah itu kembali sibuk dengan kuenya.

"hei, mulailah untuk berubah menjadi anak SMA yang seharusnya. Bertingkah, berbicara, dan berpikiran selayaknya anak seusiamu"

"tau apa kau? Kita bertemu saja baru beberapa kali. sudah berani menilaku sampai sejauh itu"

"dari mengagumi, aku perlahan-lahan dapat membaca bagaimana sifatmu. Tenanglah sedikit, semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

Sehun menghela napasnya dengan lelah.

 **ChanHun**

Karena Ayah yang sedang ke Boston, Sehun jadi harus memakai alarm untuk bangun di pagi hari. entah kenapa dia masih lelah gara-gara Ibunya kemarin.

Sehun sampai di sekolah dengan wajah yang─ ya, yang begitu saja. wajahnya memang jarang berubah ekspresi.

Saat masuk ke kelas, dia melihat beberapa murid yang mungkin sedang bergosip tentangnya. Tiba-tiba Sehun jadi teringat kejadian Chanyeol menciumnya. Sialan sekali.

"pagi, Sehun!" Joonmyun menyapa.

"pagi. Hari ini kita ke kafe dulu, aku ingin traktir kau makan kue"

"sebenarnya tidak usah repot-repot Sehun" kata Joonmyun memelas, "tapi tidak apa-apa kalau kau memaksa" lalu sumringah lagi.

Joonmyun memang aneh. kalau mau, ya bilang saja mau. Sehun rasanya mau menendang pantat Joonmyun saat ini juga.

"oh iya, ada murid yang bertanya padaku tadi.. apa kau pacaran dengan senior Chanyeol?"

"kau bertanya tanpa merasa kaget atau apapun, begitu?" heran Sehun.

Joonmyun berpikir sebentar, "haruskah aku kaget? Aku kan cuma menyampaikan pertanyaan murid tadi padamu"

"hahaha Myun, mau aku cekik tidak?"

Belum sempat Joonmyun menjawab, kegaduhan pun terjadi tiba-tiba. Semua murid terlihat berlarian ke arah tangga.

"ini ada apa?" bingung Joonmyun.

Choi Seungcheol menepuk bahunya sebentar, "katanya senior Chanyeol sedang berkelahi di atap! Ayo lihat!" lalu Seungcheol berlari keluar kelas.

"hei Sehun, pacarmu berkelahi tuh!" teriak salah satu murid.

"pacar pantatmu.." gumam Sehun yang mulai emosi.

"aku penasaran, Hun. Ayo kita lihat!" Joonmyun menarik tangan Sehun.

"aku tidak mau, kau saja"

"ayolah Sehuunn" Joonmyun memberikan tatapan memelas andalannya.

Akhirnya Sehun menuruti keinginan sahabat menyebalkannya ini. mereka menuju ke atap bersama murid-murid lain yang juga penasaran.

Saat sampai di sana, terlihat Chanyeol dan lawannya sudah sama-sama babak belur. Teman-teman Chanyeol yang berandalan itu juga nampak tidak mau ikut campur karena sepertinya Chanyeol sendiri yang ingin melawan murid itu.

"kenapa mereka saling pukul begitu?" Joonmyun bertanya pada Seungcheol yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"entahlah, sepertinya masalah hutang atau bagaimana.. aku juga tidak mengerti"

Sehun mendelik, rajin sekali Joonmyun sampai penasaran begitu.

Perkelahian mereka sepertinya mulai mencapai batas karena keduanya kelihatan lelah. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mau menyerah, dia tetap memukuli murid tersebut.

"sialan kau. Mau melawanku, hah?! Kau belum layak!" maki Chanyeol bernafsu.

Setelah murid itu tak sanggup lagi berdiri, Chanyeol pun beranjak. Tak sengaja, tatapannya bertemu dengan Sehun yang menyaksikan perkelahian ini sejak tadi.

Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk Chanyeol bermain-main juga dengan Sehun.

Sehun melihat Chanyeol berjalan menghampirinya dengan sudut bibir yang mengalir darah segar. Dia bingung ketika Chanyeol meraih tangan kirinya, kemudian menempelkan tangan itu ke pipinya.

Dapat dirasakan oleh Sehun betapa dinginnya pipi Chanyeol.

"aku lelah.."

Tidak tau kenapa jantung Sehun berdebar ketika melihat wajah babak belur milik Chanyeol.

"tentu saja bodoh, kau habis memukuli orang"

"temani aku istirahat"

Semua murid berseru kaget saat Chanyeol memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Ada yang menatap iri, cemburu, bahkan justru ikut senang karena kemesraan mereka.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Jongdae, Jimin, dan Taehyung (geng berandalan Chanyeol), melotot ngeri saat melihat ketua osis sekaligus ketua kedisiplinan sekolah mereka datang.

Refleks Chanyeol melepas pelukannya pada Sehun.

"sialan. Siapa yang panggil Yoongi kesini?!" bentak Chanyeol ke arah Jongdae, Jimin, dan Taehyung.

Mereka bertiga menggeleng kepala serempak.

"aku kesini karena kegaduhan yang kau timbulkan. SEMUANYA! BUBAR DARI TEMPAT INI!" teriak Yoongi sampai urat-urat di lehernya terlihat.

Semua murid berbondong-bondong kabur dari tempat itu karena tidak mau kena masalah dengan ketua osis mereka yang terkenal kejam. Min Yoongi memang pembawaannya tenang, berwajah bagaikan malaikat, tapi mulutnya seperti pelaut yang selalu mengumpat.

"kadal tengik, aku sudah memanggil walimu" geram Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

Berkat pelukan Chanyeol tadi, semakin kuat saja kabar yang berhembus ke satu sekolah bahwa Sehun adalah pacar Chanyeol.

Ini membuat Sehun emosi tingkat tinggi, bahkan sejak tadi dia Cuma diam tak menanggapi apapun yang dikatakan oleh Joonmyun.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, semua murid mulai berhamburan keluar untuk menuju ke kantin.

"hei Joonmyun, ayo kita ke kantin" Seungcheol datang bersama seorang pemuda mungil bernama Lee Jihoon, ingin mengajak Joonmyun dan Sehun makan siang.

"Sehun, ayo kita makan" Joonmyun menepuk bahu Sehun pelan, "kau masih badmood?"

"tidak. ayo kita makan" Sehun beranjak dari kursinya meski masih dengan wajah cemberut.

Mereka berempat berjalan ke kantin, tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendatangi Sehun dan menarik tangannya.

"apa-apaan kau?! Lepas!" kecam Sehun.

"ayo ikut aku" perkataan mutlak dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

"tidak"

"oh baiklah kalau tidak mau ikut.." Taehyung dan Jimin memojokkan Joonmyun yang kaget tiba-tiba dia jadi ikut terseret dalam masalah ini. sementara Seungcheol dan Jihoon sedikit mundur karena ketakutan juga.

Tubuh merinding Joonmyun membuat pertahanan Sehun luluh lantak.

"baik baik, aku ikut" ucapnya dengan kesal.

Chanyeol menyeringai menang. Dia menarik tangan Sehun kembali untuk mengikutinya ke ruang kesehatan.

Saat masuk kesana, Chanyeol hanya menyapa Donghae dengan senyuman nakal.

"Chanyeol, apalagi yang mau kau lakukan sekarang?" Donghae sungguhan heran pada sikap Chanyeol yang semaunya.

"sudahlah hyung, tugasmu akan digantikan oleh anak ini. biar dia saja yang mengobati lukaku"

Urat di dahi Sehun sudah terlihat karena benar-benar kesal pada Chanyeol. dia merebut kotak obat yang tengah dipegang oleh Donghae.

Chanyeol menikmati pemandangan wajah Sehun dalam jarak sedekat ini saat sedang mengobati luka di wajahnya.

"kenapa kau cantik sekali?"

PLAK!

"akh! Sakit, Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol memegangi pipinya yang sudah memar, bertambah sakit setelah ditampar oleh Sehun.

"tanganku terpeleset" jawab Sehun tak peduli.

"aku dengar Yoongi memanggil walimu, Yeol?" sahut Donghae.

"iya. Si setan itu tau sekali cara mengancam orang"

"hahaha Yeol, tapi dia manis" Jimin ikut nimbrung. Dia memang sudah lama tertarik pada ketua osis menyeramkan itu.

"wajahnya manis, mulutnya pahit" kata Taehyung sambil mengemut permen lolipop di mulutnya.

"siapa yang datang? Ayahmu?" Donghae kembali bertanya.

Tunggu, Sehun jadi merasa seperti orang bodoh. Mereka seperti tidak menganggap ada dia di ruangan ini.

"entahlah. Mungkin Ayahku atau─"

Suara pintu yang diketuk terdengar. Taehyung yang memang tidak jauh dari sana, membuka pintunya dan menyeringai pada seseorang yang masuk.

"apa kau senyam-senyum begitu?" tegur Yoongi galak.

"tidak kok. Jimin katanya rindu padamu" Taehyung menunjuk Jimin yang sedang nyengir bodoh ke arah Yoongi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sedihnya, Yoongi sama sekali tidak melirik Jimin.

"hei Chanyeol, walimu datang. tadi dia sudah bertemu Kepala Sekolah"

"ya sudah biarkan saja" jawab Chanyeol cuek.

Yoongi pun keluar dari ruang kesehatan, dan digantikan oleh wali Chanyeol yang segera masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Taehyung, Jongdae, dan Jimin seketika membungkuk hormat padanya.

Tapi Sehun justru refleks menjatuhkan plester yang sedang dia pegang saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sehun?"

"Presdir?" Sehun melongo.

Presdir? Chanyeol bingung, bagaimana bisa Sehun kenal dengan Ayahnya? Lalu Chanyeol berbalik, mulutnya sukses membulat karena yang datang bukanlah Ayahnya.

"Dennis hyung, kau kenal dengan Sehun?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun dan Dennis bergantian.

Dennis tersenyum ramah, tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol dan cuma terfokus pada sosok Sehun.

"kau memang sangat manis dengan saragam sekolahmu"

Yang lain malah justru asyik menonton drama terbaru ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Gue tau kalian kesel. Tapi jangan bacok gue, jangan.

Kena writer's block dua bulan itu engga enak. Berkali-kali gue ngetik ff ini, tapi akhirnya gue hapus lagi, lagi, dan lagi. dua bulan pikiran gue mentok. Engga ada hasil sama sekali. itu engga enak banget ketika rasanya tangan lo gatel mau nulis tapi lo gagal terus. semoga kalian ngerti ya.

Dan ini gue bayar dengan chapter yang lumayan panjang. Makasih banyak kalian sabar nunggu, gue sayang banget sama kalian muah muah!

p.s: maaf untuk kesalahan dan typonya.


	4. Chapter 4

hai, selamat malam. ini bukan posting melainkan pengumuman penting untuk kalian.

gue mulai sekarang akan coba posting di blog dan bukan disini. maaf banget karena ada 1 dan 2 hal yang membuat gue harus posting di blog. gue engga harus ngasih tau apa penyebabnya karena ffn ini sangat sensitif.

Life is not enough chapter 4 sudah gue posting di blog gue dan kalau kalian mau baca, silahkan kunjungi blog gue: fesyzrsfanfiction . blogspot . co. id

kemungkinan Who will be the father? chapter terakhir juga akan gue lanjutkan di blog gue nanti.

di blog itu gue akan posting ff pairing favorit seperti ChanHun, HunHo, dll. gue juga akan posting ff BTS seperti NamJin, KookV, dll. juga mungkin nanti proyek-proyek baru yang bermunculan di otak.

jadi, gue cuma minta komentar dan likes kalian disana. oke? kunjungi, baca, komentar, likes, dll. cuma itu aja. gue mohon banget sama kalian. semoga kalian yang masih setia engga akan meninggalkan gue ya hehe.

silahkan kunjungi blog gue: fesyzrsfanfiction . blogspot . co. id

makasih banyak yang tak terhingga buat kalian. gue sayang kalian semua, muah muah!


	5. Chapter 5

hai, selamat malam. ini bukan posting melainkan pengumuman penting untuk kalian.

gue sudah update chapter 5 di blog gue. ini alamatnya: fesyzrsfanfiction . blogspot . co . id

maafkan kalau tidak bisa dibuka karena gue belum mengerti soal domainnya. kalau ada yang bisa buka, aku minta like dan komentar kalian lalu sebarkan ke teman-teman yang suka fanfiction juga ya^^

terimakasih banyak sekali. gue sayang kalian~


	6. Chapter 6

hai, selamat malam. ini bukan posting melainkan pengumuman penting untuk kalian.

gue sudah update chapter 6 di blog gue. ini alamatnya: fesyzrsfanfiction . blogspot . co . id

maafkan kalau tidak bisa dibuka karena gue belum mengerti soal domainnya. kalau ada yang bisa buka, gue minta like dan komentar kalian lalu sebarkan ke teman-teman yang suka fanfiction juga ya^^

terimakasih banyak sekali. gue sayang kalian~


	7. Chapter 7

hai, selamat malam. ini bukan posting melainkan pengumuman penting untuk kalian.

gue sudah update chapter 7 di blog gue. ini alamatnya: fesyzrsfanfiction . blogspot . co . id

maafkan kalau tidak bisa dibuka karena gue belum mengerti soal domainnya. kalau ada yang bisa buka, gue minta like dan komentar kalian lalu sebarkan ke teman-teman yang suka fanfiction juga ya^^

terimakasih banyak sekali. gue sayang kalian~

gue ada project KookV, kira-kira ada yg mau? hehe


	8. Chapter 8

hai, selamat malam. ini bukan posting melainkan pengumuman penting untuk kalian.

gue sudah update chapter 8 di blog gue. ini alamatnya: fesyzrsfanfiction . blogspot . co . id

maafkan kalau tidak bisa dibuka karena gue belum mengerti soal domainnya. kalau ada yang bisa buka, gue minta like dan komentar kalian lalu sebarkan ke teman-teman yang suka fanfiction juga ya^^

terimakasih banyak sekali. gue sayang kalian~

kalau ada yang terganggu dengan postingan ini, ya gue minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. kalau memang postingan seperti ini juga tidak memenuhi rules ffnet, gue ikhlas semisal akun ini disuspend.


	9. Chapter 9

Pair: ChanHun (Chanyeol-Sehun)

Other pair: temukan di dalamnya.

Genre: YAOI, romance, humor/comedy

Rate: M

Chapter 9

 **ChanHun**

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memainkan pensilnya dengan random di atas meja. Sayup-sayup dia masih bisa mendengar kegaduhan yang riuh dari arah gor lapangan basket. Dia memutuskan berhenti menonton saat babak kedua baru saja dimulai.

Seperti biasa, _mood_ nya sudah terlanjur hancur gara-gara ciuman tadi.

"bisa-bisanya aku menikmati itu" ia tersenyum kecut, menohok hatinya sendiri.

Dia tidak mempedulikan bagaimana ekspresi mendung Joohyuk sepanjang pertandingan duduk di sebelahnya, juga tatapan nyinyir beberapa orang yang masih menjadikan insiden ciumannya bersama Chanyeol sebagai bahan gosip terbaik.

Cara terbaik menenangkan dirinya hanyalah dengan meninggalkan gor lapangan basket dan kembali ke kelas.

Saat ini Sehun memandangi tas milik Joonmyun yang tergantung di samping meja, menimang-nimang apakah dia harus pulang duluan meninggalkan Joonmyun atau tidak. namun Sehun akhirnya memilih untuk pulang duluan tanpa menunggu Joonmyun.

"kau tidak menonton pertandingan basket?"

Dia berhenti melangkah saat berselisih arah dengan Donghae. Hei, kemana saja guru kesehatan ini? sejak kemarin Sehun tidak melihatnya.

"tadi sudah. aku harus pulang Pak, sampai jum─"

"aku dengar Chanyeol melakukan hal konyol padamu, apa dia mengganggumu lagi?"

"memangnya kapan dia tidak bertindak konyol? Apalagi padaku, dia kan senang sekali membuatku kesal" Sehun menjawab enteng, sebenarnya sih untuk menutupi kegugupannya saja. bisa gila dia jika ada guru yang tau soal ciumannya dengan Chanyeol.

Donghae sempat diam sebentar, menilai ke dalam mata Sehun apakah anak ini berbohong atau tidak. namun akhirnya dia pun mengangguk saja.

"baiklah. Pakai jaketmu dengan benar, udara sudah benar-benar dingin di luar. _inhaler_ ada di dalam tasmu?"

Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya sebagai jawaban. "aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa" setelah membungkuk hormat, Sehun pun melanjutkan langkahnya.

 **ChanHun**

Akhir-akhir ini Ibu jarang menghubungi Sehun melalui pesan ataupun telpon. Ada sedikit rasa rindu untuk wanita itu di hati kecil Sehun, tapi dia sadar Ibu sekarang punya kekasih dan sudah pasti prioritas utamanya sudah berganti.

Sehun melanjutkan game di laptopnya dengan sesekali melirik ke layar ponsel. Biasanya sang Ibu mengirim pesan berisikan ucapan selamat tidur pada jam-jam segini.

Tanpa diduga Sehun justru berhenti memainkan jari-jarinya pada laptop karena tidak fokus. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia jadi begini.

"apa gara-gara ciuman tadi?" gumamnya. Kemudian dia menggeleng kepala, merasa bodoh sudah berpikir begitu.

Samar-sama suara Ayah terdengar dari luar kamar tengah memanggilnya. Dengan langkah berat, Sehun pun keluar.

"kau sudah tidur ya?"

"belum. Ada apa?"

"ada temanmu yang datang"

Teman? Sejenak Sehun melihat senyum usil Ayahnya. Perasaan Sehun tidak enak, pasti yang datang adalah orang yang tidak diharapkannya sama sekali.

Dengan penasaran Sehun pun menuju ke pintu depan, membukanya sedikit dan dia sudah bisa lihat figur semampai seseorang.

"Chanyeol hyung?"

"hei. Selamat malam" Chanyeol menoleh dan menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"kau.. mau apa ke sini?"

"kau bertanya seperti tidak punya dosa sama sekali" ia berdecak.

"memangnya aku dosa apa? dosa sudah mengenalmu? Itu mungkin benar"

"aku pacarmu loh"

Sehun berdegup mendadak. "aku kan bercanda sayang" dia tersenyum dibuat-buat.

"sekolah kita menang pertandingan dan itu berkat aku yang mencetak angka terakhir. Kau malah menghilang dan tidak memberiku selamat sama sekali"

" _mood_ ku sedang tidak baik tadi, jadi aku langsung pulang saja"

"apa? Cuma gara-gara itu?" sungut Chanyeol.

"kau yang membuat _mood_ ku hancur berantakan, kenapa kau menciumku di depan umum? Dasar gila"

"memangnya kenapa? Kau kan pacarku"

"tapi aku bukan barang pameran"

Pada detik itu Chanyeol melihat ekspresi Sehun yang berkilat sedih, tapi dia jago menyembunyikannya kembali dengan angkuh seperti biasa.

"ayo masuk, kita bisa beku di luar begini" Sehun masuk lebih dulu tanpa menutup pintu mengisyaratkan Chanyeol agar mengikutinya ke dalam.

Chanyeol mengikutinya, melepas sepatu lalu menggantinya dengan _slipper_ sambil melangkah di atas lantai kayu yang hangat.

"aku ingin mengajakmu kencan"

"tidak di cuaca begini. kau mau asma-ku kambuh?" Sehun berkutat di dapur untuk membuatkan minuman hangat. Tamu tetap saja harus dijamu dengan baik.

"memangnya tidak apa-apa di sini? Nanti Ayahmu lihat"

"kita bukannya akan berbuat mesum kan? santai saja hyung"

Yang lebih tua cuma menggedikan kedua bahunya lalu duduk di sofa. Sehun menyusul di sebelahnya dan memberikan secangkir coklat panas.

"mana ucapan selamatnya?"

Sehun menghela napas, " ya Tuhan menyebalkan sekali. selamat ya hyung, berkat kau sekolah kita menang"

"kau tidak ikhlas mengucapkannya"

"hyung selamat ya sudah jadi pahlawan sekolah" ia kali ini tersenyum manis. Sampai-sampai Chanyeol hampir terjungkal karena tertawa.

"baiklah itu cukup imut, terimakasih" ia mengusak pelan rambut Sehun kemudian mencicip coklat hangat di tangan.

Lalu saat itu Ayah keluar dari ruang kerjanya, melihat ke arah mereka barang sebentar sambil lalu untuk ke dapur.

"Ayah, sengaja ya?" Sehun bertanya datar.

"apa?" sang Ayah berusaha santai, tapi tetap terlihat wajah jenakanya.

"tenang Paman, aku tidak akan berbuat mesum pada Sehun" lalu Chanyeol menerima cubitan panas di pahanya.

"Ayah hanya memastikan.. tidak salah kan?" dia tertawa kikuk.

"aku masih waras Ayah, mana sudi digagahi orang seperti ini?" Sehun bisa merasakan pelototan galak dari sebelahnya.

"orang seperti itu pacarmu kan?" sindiran final dari Ayah sukses membungkam mulut Sehun. Ayah sudah kembali ke ruang kerjanya setelah membawa semangkuk ramen instan.

"hahaha Ayahmu menang"

"diam kau. Cepat habiskan coklatmu lalu pulang sana"

"beginikah caramu memperlakukan pacar?"

"maaf saja tapi pacarku yang dulu tidak ada yang sebrengsek dirimu"

"berarti aku yang pertama" dia nyengir lagi.

"jangan buat aku ingin menamparmu"

"memangnya orang sepertimu bisa punya mantan ya?"

Sehun benar-benar menampar pipi Chanyeol, tapi pemuda semampai itu hanya tertawa sambil memegangi pipinya.

"aku hanya bercanda, kenapa kau sungguhan menamparku?"

"karena wajahmu memang pantas ditampar" Sehun menghabiskan coklat panasnya.

Sunyi menemani mereka karena keduanya tidak punya topik lain yang bisa diangkat. Tapi di momen ini lah Chanyeol bisa menikmati wajah Sehun yang kalem dan cantik bahkan hanya dari samping.

"minggu depan ulang tahunku" suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"oh.. kau ingin hadiah?"

Chanyeol tertawa lagi, "tentu saja. kau kikuk sekali, pernah memberi hadiah untuk pacar kan?"

"tidak. kalau ulang tahun diberi selamat saja, sudah cukup"

"aku ingin hadiah"

"ya sudah.. nanti aku berikan" Sehun menutupi rasa gugupnya. Perlahan dia merasa pipinya menjadi panas.

"tidak perlu mahal, asal kau memberi hadiahnya dengan senyuman dan hilangkan sifat rasismu sebentar saja sudah bermakna sekali"

"iya baiklah. kau memasuki usia dua puluhmu?"

"belum. Sembilan belas"

"kau ikut ujian Universitas kan?"

"ya, karena aku belum minat wamil" Chanyeol menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun. "khawatir sekali padaku, hm?"

Sehun mundur dan bersandar pada sofa, "tidak, aku cuma tanya"

"kalau aku sudah lulus nanti kau jangan nakal di sekolah"

 _Kau yang sudah menipuku._ Ingin rasanya Sehun berteriak seperti itu.

"memangnya aku bisa apa? populer juga tidak"

"si Joohyuk itu kan menyukaimu"

"Joohyuk cuma teman"

"dia menganggapmu lebih dari itu. kau tidak bodoh kan?"

"ya.. itu sebabnya aku juga mencemaskan tentang dia setelah kau menciumku di lapangan tadi"

Chanyeol kembali menjauh dari hadapan Sehun, dia ikut bersandar pada sofa. "kau takut membuatnya patah hati?"

"lebih tepatnya sakit hati"

"dia harus mengerti kalau kau itu milikku"

"cih, katakan itu di depan wajahnya sana"

"aku akan mengatakannya. Kalau dia tidak mengerti juga aku terpaksa menggunakan tinjuku"

"hei, dia itu aktor.. wajahnya adalah aset. Bukan sepertimu yang cuma mengandalkan kekuasaan untuk hal yang kau inginkan"

"omonganmu itu selalu saja benar"

Keduanya kembali diam, satu topik kelihatannya sudah selesai dan mulai mencari topik pembicaraan lainnya.

"kau tidak mau pulang? Semakin malam udaranya akan semakin dingin"

"aku minta nomor ponselmu"

Mereka saling bertatapan, namun bedanya cuma Sehun yang menatap seolah-olah dia kaget.

"jadi kau belum punya nomor ponselku?"

"kau seperti kucing liar yang sulit didekati, bagaimana bisa aku tau nomor ponselmu bodoh?"

Sehun hanya tertawa lalu dia menyebutkan nomor ponselnya dan Chanyeol langsung menyalin nomor tersebut di ponselnya namun sesaat kemudian dia berpikir lagi.

"mana ponselmu?"

"ada di kamar"

"bawa kemari. Aku ingin memastikan kau tidak memberi nomor palsu"

Sehun berdecak sambil menggeleng kepala. Dia beranjak ke kamar untuk mengambil ponselnya kemudian kembali lagi ke ruang tengah memperlihatkan ponsel itu di hadapan Chanyeol dengan ekspresi seolah berkata; _"puas?"_

Ia menekan tombol dial untuk memanggil Sehun, memperhatikan layar ponsel Sehun apakah tersambung atau tidak.

 _"halo?"_

Chanyeol melotot ke arah Sehun, kemudian Sehun langsung tertawa geli melihat respon pemuda itu.

 _"siapa ini?"_

"ah maaf Paman, Sehun salah memberikan nomor padaku. ini aku Park Chanyeol"

 _"oh begitu. tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol"_

"maaf mengganggumu, Paman" Chanyeol berujar kikuk, tangannya mencengkram kerah baju Sehun yang masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal lalu memutus sambungan dengan Ayah Sehun barusan.

"sialan kau Oh Sehun" geram Chanyeol meski tak berteriak karena dia takut Ayah Sehun akan mendengar umpatannya.

Yang lebih muda berusaha menghentikan tawanya, "kau terlalu tegang dan serius, santai saja Park"

"cepat berikan nomormu yang benar!"

Saat menyebutkan nomornya lagi, Sehun masih melanjutkan kekehannya karena berhasil membodohi Chanyeol.

"aku akan mencobanya lagi"

"itu sungguhan nomor ponselku"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menekan tombol dial, ponsel Sehun sudah menyala dan berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

Dengan mata besarnya, Chanyeol dapat melihat deretan nomor yang memanggil Sehun di layar ponselnya tersebut. dia hapal sekali nomor siapa itu dan segera saja dia merebut ponsel Sehun tanpa mendengarkan semburan protes dari sang pemilik.

Ia pun menjawab panggilan itu dengan seringai di bibir, "hai hyung"

 _"Chanyeol?"_ nada terkejut terdengar dari _line_ seberang.

Sehun mengumpat, ternyata Dennis yang menghubunginya. Dia kan memang terlalu malas untuk menyimpan nomor Dennis.

 _"dimana Sehun? kenapa kau yang memegang ponselnya?"_

"dia tepat berada di sebelahku sekarang. kami sedang kencan"

Dennis tak dapat lebih terkejut lagi dari ini. berkencan? Bukankah Sehun sudah tau rencana busuk Chanyeol? kenapa sekarang mereka justru berkencan?

 _"kalau begitu berikan ponselnya pada Sehun sekarang, aku harus bicara dengannya"_

"ada keperluan apa dengannya? Sampaikan saja padaku, sama saja kok"

Di sebelahnya, Sehun mendadak pening. Dia berusaha merebut ponselnya kembali sebelum Dennis bicara macam-macam dan rencananya untuk balas dendam justru terkuak. Tapi Chanyeol dengan kuat mencengkram kedua tangannya agar diam.

 _"ini tentang Ibunya"_

"kau jangan bohong hyung, itu cuma alasanmu saja"

"kembalikan ponselku!"

"jadi kau mau ngobrol dengan pria lain di hadapanku?" Chanyeol jadi tersulut emosi.

"kau jangan konyol, Park" desis Sehun.

 _"Sehun? hei, sebenarnya kalian berdua kenapa?"_ suara Dennis terdengar oleh Sehun meski samar.

"kau bahkan memberinya nomor ponselmu yang benar, sementara untukku tidak"

"kalau Ayahku dengar kau akan diusir"

Chanyeol mendadak bungkam. Sehun menampik kasar tangan Chanyeol yang mencengkram kedua tangannya sejak tadi lalu merebut ponselnya.

"mau apa kau?"

 _"apa yang kau lakukan bersama Chanyeol? kau lupa soal informasi dariku waktu itu?"_

"ini bukan urusanmu" Sehun langsung memutus sambungan sepihak. Lebih baik nanti saja menjelaskan pada Dennis, karena sekarang Chanyeol masih berada bersamanya.

"jangan terima telpon darinya lagi"

"aku tidak tau kalau dia yang menelpon karena aku memang tidak pernah menyimpan nomornya"

Tanpa bicara lagi, Chanyeol melanjutkan niatnya yang tadi belum terlaksana; menghubungi nomor Sehun. tentu saja dia tidak mau tertipu lagi.

"tersambung" kata Sehun malas karena ponselnya berdering, panggilan masuk dari nomor tak dikenal.

"angkat" perintah Chanyeol.

"untuk apa? jarak kita bahkan tidak sejengkal"

"cepat angkat, atau aku akan menciummu"

Dengan berat hati Sehun pun mengangkat panggilan tak penting itu. "apa?"

 _"aku mencintaimu"_

Suara itu terdengar jelas di telinga Sehun dan membuatnya cukup merinding. Dia berdeham lalu memasang ekspresi bengisnya seperti biasa untuk menutupi rasa gugup.

"aku juga" lalu dia langsung memutus sambungan.

"juga apa?"

"diamlah. Sana cepat kau pulang, aku muak melihat wajahmu"

"tapi kau mencintaiku"

"aku tidak bilang begitu"

"kau bilang _aku juga_ " ia sambil menirukan cara Sehun bicara tadi.

"aku akan panggil Ayahku"

"baik baik, aku pulang. Dasar tukang adu"

Sehun mengantar Chanyeol hingga ke depan pintu. pria itu sudah memakai sepatunya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"aku ingin pamitan dengan Ayahmu"

"nanti saja aku yang sampaikan padanya. udaranya sudah semakin dingin, kau bisa beku di jalan"

"perhatian sekali padaku" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Sehun dengan manis. Dia tersenyum melihat respon Sehun yang hanya pasrah menerima.

"kalau kau mati di jalan nanti orang-orang akan mencurigaiku duluan. Sudah sana pulang"

"tidak bisa lebih lembut lagi pada pacarmu ya?"

"pulanglah sayang~" ulang Sehun dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat.

"nah begitu lebih baik. sampai jumpa"

Ia hanya memperhatikan punggung kekar Chanyeol yang menjauh melewati pagar rumahnya. Sehun tak habis pikir kenapa Chanyeol tidak membawa kendaraan dan lebih memilih jalan kaki?

"dasar konyol"

 **ChanHun**

"Joohyuk? dia tidak masuk lagi hari ini, mungkin ada jadwal syuting"

"oh baiklah, terimakasih" setelah tersenyum pada seorang murid di kelas Joohyuk itu, Sehun kembali ke kelasnya.

Joonmyun sudah menyelesaikan tugas matematikanya dan beralih pada Sehun yang baru saja kembali entah dari mana.

"kau dari mana? Makan bersama yang lain di kantin?"

"tidak, aku mencari Joohyuk"

"ada apa kau mencarinya?"

"dia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali sudah tiga hari ini. biasanya dia mengirim pesan"

"mungkin kegiatannya sedang padat. Kau tau kan dia itu aktor"

Tapi Sehun punya kemungkinan lain di otaknya. Joohyuk bisa saja merasa kecewa padanya semenjak kejadian di lapangan basket tempo hari.

"Joonmyun-ah, kau jago membuat kue?"

"kue? hanya jenis tertentu saja. kenapa?"

"kau bisa ajari aku?"

"kau mau belajar membuat kue?" Joonmyun cukup terkejut dengan perkataan Sehun karena selama dia mengenal Sehun, temannya itu bukan tipe yang hobi di dapur.

"jangan keras-keras!" Sehun langsung membungkam mulut Joonmyun menggunakan telapak tangannya.

Kedua mata Joonmyun melirik ke arah lain, memberi kode pada Sehun bahwa ada seseorang yang datang ke kelas mereka.

"Yixing hyung?"

"hei, kau akan datang ke kompetisi nanti kan?" Yixing bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"akan aku usahakan hyung"

"setidaknya berikan kami dukungan"

"seluruh sekolah mendukung kalian, bukan cuma aku"

Yixing tertawa karena Sehun menangkis ucapannya tanpa terduga. "aku tau kau masih merasa kecewa"

"sudah tidak usah dibahas" Sehun mengibaskan tangannya tanda tak peduli. "ini sudah keputusanku kok"

"tapi kau harus tetap datang. kau masih mencintai _dance_ kan?"

"sampai kapanpun itu" ia tersenyum simpul. "bagaimana persiapannya?"

"berjalan lancar. Pokoknya aku harus melihatmu di kompetisi nanti, oke?"

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk dan terus memberikan senyum termanisnya untuk Yixing.

Kini perhatian Yixing beralih pada Joonmyun. "ah, Joonmyun, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu di luar"

"eh? siapa?" Joonmyun nampak terkejut karena sejak tadi dia hanya diam enggan ikut campur pembicaraan Yixing dan Sehun yang sedikit sensitif mengenai kompetisi dance.

"ayo keluar saja dulu. Sehun, sampai jumpa di kompetisi nanti"

"sampai jumpa hyung. sudah sana, temui orang itu" Sehun menarik pelan tangan Joonmyun agar pemuda itu mau beranjak dari kursinya.

Dengan keheranan, Joonmyun pun bangkit dan mengikuti langkah Yixing keluar dari kelas mereka.

Sehun bisa melihat ternyata senior Wu Yifan lah yang sedang menunggu di depan kelas. Mungkin dia bermaksud hanya menemani Yixing, tanpa diduga Yixing justru dengan usil membawa Joonmyun ke hadapannya.

Kedua pemuda itu sama-sama kaget. Joonmyun pasti ingat sekali senior itu lah yang pernah menyatakan perasaan padanya saat perkemahan tempo hari dan Sehun tau Joonmyun juga pasti menyukai senior Yifan, dilihat dari bagaimana sikap malu-malu Joonmyun saat ini.

Bahkan Joonmyun tak menoleh sama sekali padanya, hanya terfokus ke arah sosok tampan senior yang sedang salah tingkah berbicara dengannya di luar sana.

Sehun jadi berpikir lagi untuk datang ke kompetisi _dance_. meskipun memutuskan untuk tak menekuni _dance_ lagi, tapi dia tetap mencintai hobi nomor satunya itu. ia takut tak akan bisa melupakannya jika datang ke kompetisi dan melihat euforia para peserta yang bersemangat.

Menyakitkan baginya yang sudah tak bisa lagi menari di atas panggung.

"aku ingin makan kue.."

 **ChanHun**

"resep kue kering?"

"hm"

"astaga kapan kau membeli buku resep itu, Sehun? kau tertarik dengan kue?" sang Ayah terkekeh pelan dan takjub pada kelakuan aneh putranya yang baru.

"belum lama ini aku beli. Aku cuma senang melihat bentuk dan warna-warnanya yang lucu"

"apa Google dan Naver tidak menunjukkannya padamu sampai harus membeli buku?"

"saat itu aku kebetulan sedang di toko buku untuk menunggu Joonmyun"

"mau Ayah belikan kue kering?"

"aku sudah beli tadi"

Ayah menggelengkan kepalanya akibat tingkah absurd Sehun. "baiklah, Ayah mandi dulu dan setelah itu kita memesan makan malam"

Sehun hanya bergumam untuk menjawab Ayahnya lalu fokus kembali pada buku. Tersirat di benaknya untuk mulai belajar membuat kue, sebagai hitungan pengganti hobi menarinya. Karena Sehun akan terus memikirkan segala hal tentang menari jika dia tidak sibuk pada sesuatu.

Ponselnya bergetar menandakan satu pesan yang masuk.

 ** _From: Joonmyun_**

 ** _Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas fisika?_**

Fisika? Sehun lumayan ahli dalam pelajaran itu jadi sudah pasti dia tidak akan menunda-nunda tugasnya.

 ** _To: Joonmyun_**

 ** _Sudah. Kau belum?_**

 ** _From: Joonmyun_**

 ** _Baru saja aku selesaikan. Boleh aku menginap? Aku bosan sekali di rumah :(_**

 ** _To: Joonmyun_**

 ** _Sudah terlalu malam Joonmyun, kau mau naik kendaraan apa ke rumahku?_**

 ** _From: Joonmyun_**

 ** _Jemput aku kalau begi_** tu

Sehun menghela napas. Terkadang ocehan Joonmyun bisa keluar tanpa ada dosa mengiringinya. Polos.

 ** _To: Joonmyun_**

 ** _Kau pikir aku sudah punya SIM?_**

 ** _From: Joonmyun_**

 ** _Ayolah, Polisi tidak akan menilang_**

 ** _To: Joonmyun_**

 ** _Kalau aku ditilang, kau harus tanggung jawab_**

Secara tak rela, Sehun akhirnya beranjak juga meninggalkan buku resep kue miliknya di atas meja. Dia membuka pintu ruang kerja Ayahnya dan melihat ke sekitar untuk memeriksa keadaan.

Ah ya, Ayah kan sedang mandi.

Dengan santai Sehun mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di atas meja kerja Ayah. keluar dari ruang kerja, Sehun menuju ke lantai atas tempat kamar Ayah dan kamarnya juga berada.

"Ayah, aku pakai mobilnya ya! oke, silahkan saja!" dia berteriak meminta izin, namun dia juga yang langsung menjawabnya karena Ayah pasti tidak akan mengizinkan. Dan kemudian dia memutuskan kabur secepatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"wah Sehun, kau bisa menyetir rupanya!"

"kau ini bodoh atau idiot? Tadi kau yang menyuruhku menjemputmu"

Joonmyun tertawa dan seenaknya saja masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun ─ralat, itu mobil Ayah Sehun.

"sejak kapan kau bisa menyetir?" Joonmyun mulai bertanya saat Sehun juga sudah masuk ke dalam dan mereka berbarengan memakai sabuk pengaman masing-masing.

"baru-baru ini. Ayah yang mengajariku, tapi aku tidak diperbolehkan membawa sendiri"

"lalu tadi bagaimana kau meminta izin padanya?"

"aku bilang bahwa kau yang memaksaku, lalu Ayah berkata _bawa anak bodoh yang menyuruh temannya yang masih berusia tujuh belas tahun menyetir mobil itu ke hadapanku, aku tidak merestui hubungan persahabatan kalian_ " sungut Sehun dengan gestur bicara dibuat-buat.

"apa Ayahmu marah padaku?" kali ini Joonmyun sungguhan takut.

"kau membuatku harus menghentikan waktu senggang yang berharga"

Setelah menerima segala sarkasme sahabatnya, Joonmyun hanya bisa bungkam. Yang penting di dalam hatinya dia senang tidak akan kesepian lagi di malam minggu ini.

"aku minta maaf.." bisik Joonmyun.

"tidak apa-apa. maaf kalau aku kasar, sebenarnya aku hanya bercanda"

"bercandamu selalu terlihat seperti serius"

Itu seperti satu sayatan panjang yang mengenai dada Sehun. rasa luka yang pahit menohok dirinya sendiri berkat ucapan Joonmyun.

Lagi-lagi Sehun mengutuk kebodohan yang sudah dia lakukan. dia hanya ingin punya sahabat dan Joonmyun sudah cukup menakjubkan bertahan di sampingnya hingga detik ini. Sehun sadar semua perkataannya pada Joonmyun lebih sering menyakitkan dibanding menyenangkan.

"aku bukan sahabatmu"

Joonmyun langsung menoleh kaget mendengar gumam pemuda di sampingnya. "Sehun maafkan aku, jika malam ini aku memang menjengkelkan aku tidak akan meminta hal apapun─"

"harusnya kau tidak usah selalu bersamaku, kau pantas mendapat teman yang lebih baik dibanding aku"

Pemuda Kim itu paham apa maksud Sehun sekarang. Joonmyun menatap Sehun tanpa cela, tersenyum hangat bersyukur telah bertemu dengan seseorang seperti Sehun.

"aku tidak pernah punya teman yang jujur, mereka dekat denganku hanya karena pemandangan mewah yang Ayahku suguhkan di rumah. Kau tidak seperti itu Sehun, itu sebabnya aku nyaman bersamamu"

Sehun tau Joonmyun bukan orang sembarangan. sejak awal, dia tau bagaimana keadaan keluarga Joonmyun. Namun Sehun menunjukkan sikap tak peduli karena Joonmyun memang tidak ingin memperlihatkan yang sebenarnya.

Mereka memiliki perasaan yang tulus. Yang Sehun dan Joonmyun perlukan hanya lah memahami sifat satu sama lain, juga menerima apapun kekurangannya.

Di antara deru mesin mobil, terdengar kekehan lembut Sehun yang membuat Joonmyun akhirnya merasa lega.

"kita ini memang bodoh, Joonmyun-ah"

Joonmyun ikut tertawa ketika Sehun dengan malu-malu mengusak pelan rambutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"mobil milik siapa itu?" tanya Joonmyun ketika melihat mobil yang terparkir di depan pagar rumah Sehun.

"tamu tak diundang" sahut Sehun sambil memarkirkan mobil ke dalam garasi. dia tidak menjelaskan apapun walau Joonmyun menunjukkan raut kebingungan.

Mereka turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Sehun hanya cuek saat melihat Ayahnya tengah duduk di sofa bersama dengan Dennis, tamu tak diundang yang dia maksud.

"menyenangkan menyetir mobil malam-malam tanpa SIM?"

Joonmyun langsung membungkuk 90◦ karena merasa sangat bersalah menyuruh Sehun untuk menjemputnya. "maafkan aku─"

"Ayah marah padaku?"

Joonmyun tak melanjutkan lagi kalimatnya karena Sehun yang sengaja menginterupsi.

"kau bertanya tapi wajahmu seperti menantangku. Mana mungkin aku marah"

Dennis tak berani bicara karena sudah cukup dia melihat ketegangan di antara Sehun dan Ibunya, jadi sekarang dia juga tidak mau hal itu terjadi di antara Sehun dan sang Ayah yang masih tersenyum meski Sehun berbuat onar.

"tidak apa-apa Joonmyun," Ayah mendekati Joonmyun dan menepuk bahu pemuda yang sudah ketakutan itu. "kau justru berhasil membuat Sehun menunjukkan kemampuan menyetirnya"

Mendengar itu, Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

"ayo Paman antar ke kamar Sehun, kau harus langsung istirahat. Ah iya Sehun, Presdir bilang ingin bicara empat mata denganmu"

Seiring dengan perginya Ayah dan Joonmyun, Sehun pun duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan sofa yang ditempati oleh Dennis.

"kau mau bicara apa?"

"bukankah kau yang berhutang penjelasan padaku, Sehun?"

Helaan napas meluncur dari mulut Sehun, "aku punya alasan pribadi mengenai situasiku dengan Chanyeol saat ini"

"apa itu? kau jatuh cinta sungguhan padanya?"

Dari ekspresi cuek, kemudian kini Sehun mulai menjadi geram. "dengan memberitauku soal rencana Chanyeol bukan berarti aku berhutang nyawa padamu, hyung"

"aku tidak meminta apapun darimu, Sehun. kau seharusnya memikirkan dirimu sendiri jika kau meladeni permainan Chanyeol. kau yakin ini bisa membuatmu senang? kau pikir aku tidak tau maksudmu? Balas dendam bukan keputusan yang tepat"

"jika itu satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa membuat Chanyeol merasa tolol dan berlutut di depan kakiku, maka aku akan melakukannya"

Dennis menangkap emosi dalam tatapan Sehun yang mengarah padanya. dia tidak mengerti, kenapa Sehun mementingkan keegoisan di atas segalanya?

"apa ini memang dirimu yang sebenarnya?"

"ya, ini memang aku. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri tanpa diatur oleh orang lain. Tanpa Ibuku, tanpa Chanyeol, dan tanpa kau!"

"kau hanya sedang bimbang, Sehun. kau belum merasa ini adalah keputusan yang tepat, kau masih ragu dengan rencanamu"

Sehun tersentak ketika sebersit bayangan yang muncul. Bayangan saat ia menikmati ciuman Chanyeol, pipinya yang memerah oleh tingkah picisan Chanyeol, dan saat ia sedikit berharap semua tindakan manis Chanyeol adalah tulus untuknya.

Jantungnya berpacu cepat. bukan adrenaline, melainkan ketakutan yang selama ini tersembunyi.

"dengar, ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Aku berterimakasih karena kau sudah memberitauku tentang maksud bejat Chanyeol, tapi kau tidak perlu ikut campur.. aku sendiri yang akan memberinya pelajaran"

Ada fakta lain yang bisa Dennis lihat ke dalam bola mata Sehun, serta bagaimana gerak-gerik tubuhnya saat ini.

Dan itu membuat Dennis seperti terbelah menjadi dua. Amat sangat sakit.

"selamat malam Presdir, hati-hati di jalan" Sehun membungkuk tanda kehormatannya pada yang lebih tua, kemudian dia beranjak untuk meninggalkan ruang tengah.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melewati Dennis yang masih setia duduk tenang di atas sofa, dengan tangannya yang mencengkram lengan Sehun untuk menahannya.

"tidak kah tersisa sedikitpun perasaan itu untukku?"

Pendengaran Sehun belum rusak, dia dengan jelas mendengar ucapan Dennis dengan tekanan yang dalam itu.

"aku tidak mengerti, apa yang kau harapkan dari seseorang seperti aku?"

Seseorang yang bahkan membohongi dirinya sendiri, menipu perasaannya sendiri, membuang jauh-jauh kenyataan yang justru akan selalu melekat di otaknya.

"kau pantas mendapat yang lebih baik, yang mampu menunjukkan kasih sayangnya dengan cara yang lebih baik. tidak seperti aku"

Kalimat pahit itu lah yang membuat Dennis perlahan melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sehun. membiarkan Sehun melangkah jauh darinya.

Dari segala keegoisan yang Sehun miliki, Sehun sudah melepaskan satu impiannya dengan perasaan yang sakit.

Kali ini Sehun tidak ingin kehilangan apapun lagi. meski dia sudah sangat jelas mengerti kenapa dia harus membohongi perasaannya sendiri, Sehun masih ingin melihat Chanyeol menangis karenanya hingga meraung kesakitan.

Meski Sehun menyadari bahwa dia sudah benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol.

 _Aku pembohong yang malang._

Sehun tetap harus memberinya pelajaran.

 **ChanHun**

"gila! Dewi Fortuna memihak padaku! hahaha"

Taehyung, Jongdae, dan Chanyeol terheran melihat Jimin yang berlari dari pagar menuju ke taman. Seperti biasa, mereka berkumpul lagi di rumah Chanyeol hari ini hanya untuk membantunya membersihkan salju.

"kau kenapa Jim? Menang lotre?" setelah bertanya, Taehyung tertawa sendiri.

"aku dapat nomor ponsel Yoongi!" Jimin memperlihatkan kontak Yoongi di layar ponselnya pada mereka bertiga.

"lalu? Itu memangnya seperti dapat penghargaan Daesang?" Jongdae kembali membersihkan salju dan meninggalkan acara kebahagiaan Jimin.

"kau berlari dari mobilmu ke sini hanya untuk pamer nomor ponsel kakek-kakek itu? yang benar saja" Chanyeol mencibir.

Jimin berdecak, "bagiku ini seperti mendapat harta karun. Aku akan ajak dia kencan hehe"

"dia tidak akan membalas pesanmu, kau melambai di depannya saja dia tidak mau lihat" sahut Taehyung yang kemudian tertawa bersama Chanyeol. Jongdae juga ikut tertawa karena dia bisa dengar.

"setidaknya, aku tulus ingin pacaran dengan Yoongi"

Chanyeol dan Taehyung berhenti tertawa, tapi Jongdae malah tertawa semakin kencang setelah mendengar kata-kata Jimin.

Pertempuran mulai terjadi ketika Chanyeol berlari mengejar Jimin untuk menendang pantat seksi itu. Jongdae ikut berpartisipasi dengan melemparkan salju di sekop miliknya ke arah mereka berdua.

"tapi Jimin kan benar. kenapa si bodoh itu harus marah?" Taehyung cukup tenang menonton dari kejauhan.

Lalu seorang pelayan menghampiri Taehyung membawakan tiga cangkir teh hangat untuk mereka.

"Tuan Taehyung, tolong katakan pada Tuan Chanyeol untuk tidak bermain-main dan segera menyelesaikan hukumannya"

"kalau aku boleh tau, kenapa Ayahnya menghukum dengan cara seperti ini?"

"Tuan Chanyeol menghabiskan anggur mahal yang baru saja dibeli oleh Tuan Park"

Taehyung tertawa geli sambil mengangguk karena pelayan itu meminta izin untuk pamit. Dia menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih sibuk menyiksa Jimin.

"jangan bermain-main terus, Ayahmu menyampaikan taman ini harus segera bersih"

"dengar itu Yeol! Jalani hukumanmu sendiri, jangan menyusahkan kami!" setelah berkata begitu Jimin berlari lagi untuk menghindar dari tindakan anarkis Chanyeol.

Dengan kesal, Chanyeol melempar sekopnya ke sembarang arah. "peduli setan!"

"Dennis hyung pulang, kau bisa dimarahi" Jongdae memperingatkan sambil menunjuk sosok Dennis yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sambil berdecak, Chanyeol memperhatikan bagaimana Dennis sibuk berbincang dengan sekretaris Ayah mereka. "jadi dia masih ingat rumah ternyata"

"maksudmu?" tanya Jongdae.

"sejak kemarin dia tidak pulang dan sulit dihubungi. Sepertinya sedang sensitif"

"mungkin saja dia punya rumah baru, dan kau bisa sebebas apapun menguasai rumah ini, Yeol!" pekik Jimin, tapi Chanyeol langsung memukul kepalanya.

"diamlah, Chanyeol harus tetap memperbaiki sifatnya kalau mau dapat warisan" celetukan Taehyung membuat Chanyeol memukulnya juga.

"lagipula, Dennis hyung bukan saudara kandungmu kan" kali ini Jongdae menginterupsi lagi, lebih ke arah memanas-manasi Chanyeol. "seharusnya kau yang berhak atas semua hal yang Ayahmu miliki"

"cih, Ayahku sangat percaya padanya dibandingkan padaku"

"oh iya benar juga, kau kan tukang buat onar" lalu Jimin kena pukulan lagi.

Dennis berjalan menyusuri lorong taman belakang bersama sekretaris untuk menuju ke ruang kerja sang Ayah. dia tidak sama sekali menoleh ke arah mereka yang berdiri tidak jauh dari lorong.

"Dennis hyung!" akhirnya Chanyeol penasaran dan memanggil pria itu. ingin melihat apakah Dennis benar-benar sedang sensitif?

Chanyeol menduga bahwa Dennis kesal padanya karena berkencan dengan Sehun. benarkah itu penyebabnya?

Kembali ia perhatikan tingkah Dennis, tidak menyahut sama sekali dan terus saja berjalan menjauh. Berbeda dengan sekretaris Ayah mereka yang mengangguk tanda memberi salam pada Chanyeol.

Sepertinya dugaan Chanyeol memang benar.

"lihat kan? dia sedang sensitif"

Taehyung memberi tatapan iba, "hah.. seumur Dennis hyung memang seharusnya sudah dapat pendamping hidup"

Dan Chanyeol sangat tau sekali siapa orang yang membuat Dennis berubah menjadi konyol seperti ini.

 **ChanHun**

 ** _From: Ibu_**

 ** _Apa kabarmu?_**

Pesan itu akhirnya sampai ke ponsel Sehun. ia membayangkan apa saja yang selama ini Ibunya lakukan hingga baru bisa memberikan kabar, tapi Sehun tentu tau jawabannya.

 ** _To: Ibu_**

 ** _Aku baik. bagaimana dengan Ibu? berjalan lancar dengan Tuan Jaebum?_**

Sehun tak perlu menunggu pesannya terbalas, dia langsung menyimpan ponselnya kembali di dalam saku mantelnya.

"di sini kau rupanya"

Dia tidak terkejut lagi saat melihat Chanyeol yang menghampirinya. Sehun memang terbiasa duduk di lorong menunggu Joonmyun hingga selesai dari kelas klubnya.

"Joohyuk tidak masuk berhari-hari, kau sedang memikirkannya?" ia duduk di sebelah Sehun dan mengusak pelan rambut pemuda itu.

"aku tidak memikirkannya"

"lalu apa yang membuatmu jadi murung?"

"wajahku memang begini sejak lahir"

"kau memikirkan Dennis─"

"aku tidak memikirkan siapapun, sialan"

Desisan yang tegas itu sukses membungkam mulut Chanyeol. yang lebih tua pun hanya mengangguk dan bersandar ke kursi. Kini dia memperhatikan seluruh gerak-gerik Sehun yang kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya karena terdengar suara notifikasi.

 ** _From: Ibu_**

 ** _Semuanya baik-baik saja_**

Apa ini? jawaban yang agaknya tidak membuat Sehun puas, entah kenapa.

 ** _To: Ibu_**

 ** _Makan lah dengan baik_**

Cuma itu pesan ─yang sepertinya berbunyi agak manis─ untuk Ibu. Sehun menghela napas karena lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa menunjukkan kekhawatirannya dengan baik.

"pesan dari Ibumu?"

"hm"

"kau jarang bertemu dengannya?"

"sangat"

Ia dapat melihat raut wajah Sehun yang lebih mendung dari biasanya. Bukan jutek dan angkuh, tapi mendung.

"apa yang terjadi? Hubungan kalian benar-benar seburuk itu?"

"tidak untuk akhir-akhir ini. mungkin karena dia ingin meminta restu dariku, makanya dia bertingkah sangat manis"

"restu?"

"hm. Ibuku.. bertemu seseorang yang membuatnya nyaman. Begitulah" Sehun menggedikan kedua bahunya.

Chanyeol akui, dia benci melihat Sehun yang benar-benar sedih seperti ini. sejak bagaimana Sehun kehilangan impiannya dalam menari, Chanyeol ngeri melihat Sehun seperti orang yang terkena depresi berat.

Bukankah lebih baik tidak membuatnya semakin _badmood_? Karena Chanyeol juga akan kerepotan jika _badmood_ Sehun kambuh.

"temanmu itu─ siapa namanya? Aku lupa. dia belum menyelesaikan kegiatan klubnya?"

"Joonmyun. Belum, aku masih menunggunya"

"kirim pesan padanya, kalian tidak bisa pulang bersama dulu hari ini"

"apa? kenapa kau mengaturku seenaknya?"

Tiba-tiba Sehun mendengar suara dari kejauhan, matanya menangkap sosok Yixing dan senior Yifan sedang berjalan bersama ke arah di mana Sehun dan Chanyeol berada. Sehun jenuh sekali, kalau bertemu Yixing pasti pemuda itu akan berceloteh tentang _dance_ lagi.

Chanyeol juga menyadari kedatangan mereka, "Yifan!" dia seenaknya memanggil.

"oh, Chanyeol? ada apa?"

"kau suka pada Joonmyun kan? nanti antar dia pulang, aku harus pergi bersama Sehun. sampai jumpa"

Menurut saja, Sehun tidak sama sekali memberontak saat Chanyeol menggandeng tangannya dan terkesan buru-buru pergi dari lorong itu. bahkan Sehun tidak sama sekali melirik pada Yixing karena dia terlalu jenuh jika harus mengingat tentang kompetisi _dance._

Yifan kebingungan dan terus memanggil-manggil nama mereka. dia panik jika harus tiba-tiba ke tahap _mengantar Joonmyun pulang_ , mereka kan baru saja dekat.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli, dia dan Sehun tetap pergi keluar dari gedung sekolah berjalan kaki menikmati dinginnya cuaca.

"wah, tumben sekali kau tidak memukulku?" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"aku malas bertemu Yixing hyung"

"ah.. pasti soal kompetisi itu"

Tanpa keduanya sadari, mereka masih bergandengan tangan dengan manis.

"dia selalu membicarakannya walau dia tau aku merasa kecewa. apa maksudnya? Membanggakan diri? Cih"

"kau merasa dia menghinamu"

"kurang lebih begitu"

Chanyeol kembali menatap Sehun. sungguh, dia suka sekali figur Sehun dari sudut manapun karena anak itu sangat cantik.

"cari lah hobi yang baru. Kesukaanmu bukan cuma _dance_ kan?"

"aku sedang berusaha. omong-omong, kau tidak membawa motormu?"

"tidak. aku sedang kena hukuman dari Ayahku"

Sehun mengangguk-ngangguk, "hukuman yang bermanfaat"

"sialan" decih Chanyeol sambil tertawa pelan.

Mereka tidak saling bicara lagi sampai akhirnya menghentikan langkah kaki di depan pagar rumah Sehun.

Dengan canggung, Sehun melepas genggaman tangan mereka karena merasa kedua pipinya sudah terbakar sampai merah.

"masuk lah. Kelihatannya salju akan turun lagi"

Sehun mengangguk, namun tubuhnya belum benar-benar beranjak untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Perasaan hangat dan manis memeluk hati Chanyeol hingga tak sadar membuatnya tersenyum tulus ketika menatap Sehun. ini berbahaya, tapi Chanyeol akui dia tidak bisa membiarkan Dennis menyentuh Sehun sedikitpun.

"aku senang. kau.. menceritakan keluh kesahmu padaku, walaupun aku tak bisa membantu apa-apa"

Oh tidak.

Itu benar, Sehun baru menyadari bahwa sejak tadi dia dengan mulusnya menceritakan mulai dari tentang Ibu hingga tentang Yixing dan kompetisi _dance_. di hadapan Chanyeol. pemuda yang seharusnya dia benci.

Pemuda yang seharusnya ia permainkan perasaannya.

"aku pamit, titip salam untuk Ayahmu. sampai jumpa besok"

"Park Chanyeol" secepat mungkin Sehun memanggilnya kembali sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar pergi.

"ada apa?"

Sehun tau apa yang dia pikirkan, dia sedang tidak mabuk ataupun gila, tapi dia ingin mencium Chanyeol untuk ungkapan terimakasih.

Dan dia melakukannya.

Menarik kerah jaket milik Chanyeol, lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Bahkan kedua kakinya berjinjit lucu karena Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Pada awalnya Chanyeol merasa kaget, namun tentu saja dia tidak bisa menolak bibir manis Sehun yang setiap harinya ia bayangkan dapat kembali ia cium.

Mereka sudah kalah.

 _Mereka sudah jatuh cinta._

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

p.s: maaf untuk update yang sangat lama. Maaf untuk kesalahan dan typonya. Gue harap kalian masih pengen baca ff ini. i love you all~


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Life is not enough

Pair: ChanHun (Chanyeol-Sehun)

Other pair: temukan di dalamnya.

Genre: YAOI, romance, humor/comedy

Rate: M

Chapter 10

 **ChanHun**

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak melihatnya dalam kurun waktu beberapa hari, dan saat dia melihat Joohyuk datang ke sekolah setelah beberapa hari absen, Sehun tidak ragu untuk menghampirinya meski dia sedikit takut bahwa Joohyuk akan marah padanya.

Itu adalah konsekuensi.

Pemuda bermulut cetus itu sadar bahwa dia sudah mengecewakan Joohyuk.

"Joohyuk-ah" dia memanggil sambil menghampiri pemuda itu. Joohyuk menoleh padanya dan tanpa diduga, ia tersenyum ramah pada Sehun.

"selamat pagi, Sehun"

Untuk beberapa detik Sehun terperangah, namun kemudian dia membalas senyuman Joohyuk. "selamat pagi. Kau baru terlihat hari ini"

"ya, aku merampungkan syuting beberapa hari kemarin"

"mungkin aku terlalu percaya diri, tapi kupikir kau sengaja menghindariku" Sehun tanpa basa-basi menembak langsung ke topik utama.

Joohyuk meliriknya sebentar dan setelah itu kembali melihat ke arah depan, sementara Sehun menunggu apa tanggapan dari pemuda semampai itu.

"aku menyukaimu diam-diam sejak kita masih di SMP. Jadi, coba kau pikirkan bagaimana perasaanku ketika kalian bilang bahwa kalian berpacaran"

Sehun tau betul siapa kalian yang dimaksud oleh Joohyuk, yaitu dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"kau tau, hidup tidak seindah yang kau harapkan. jadi itu salahmu sendiri kenapa kau tidak mendekatiku sejak dulu"

Lalu Joohyuk berhenti melangkah sambil menatap Sehun dengan heran, karena itu Sehun pun juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"kau jahat sekali mengatakan hal itu padaku" namun Joohyuk justru tertawa tak menyangka dengan respon Sehun.

Yang lebih muda hanya menggedikan kedua bahunya. Dia hanya menyampaikan hal yang dia pikirkan sesuai kenyataan.

"memang benar kan? kalau kau memang suka padaku, seharusnya sejak SMP kau katakan saja langsung"

"Sehun-ah, hidup tidak semudah yang kau katakan" Joohyuk malah membalas cemoohan Sehun.

"kalau begitu kau tidak perlu merasa kecewa lagi kan? kita kembali seperti biasa, apa kau bisa?" tidak perlu ada lelucon lagi di antara mereka, jadi Sehun menggaris bawahi topik pembicaraan mereka secepat kilat.

Ini bukan hal yang menyenangkan bagi Joohyuk, bagaimanapun dia masih merasa kesal dengan hubungan Chanyeol dan Sehun. mengingat bagaimana perjuangannya memohon pada agensi untuk pindah ke sekolah ini agar dapat kembali bertemu Sehun.

"pada dasarnya aku memang tidak ingin menunjukkan kekecewaanku di depanmu, Sehun. dan tentu saja tidak ada yang berubah di antara kita"

Sehun mengangguk, "itu terdengar bagus"

.

.

.

.

.

"siapa yang akan ikut ke kompetisi? Kita harus mendukung sekolah kita"

"nanti malam kan? aku ikut"

Sehun dapat mendengar percakapan murid yang duduk tak jauh darinya di dalam kelas. Dia berusaha cuek walaupun Joonmyun di sampingnya justru merasa khawatir.

"Sehun, kita ke kantin saja ya?"

"kau kan bawa bekal Joonmyun, aku menemanimu makan disini"

"tidak apa-apa, kita makan di kantin saja. aku bawa bekalku kesana"

"Joonmyun-ah, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi tentang kompetisi itu" tegas Sehun sambil menatapnya.

"tapi kau pasti merasa tidak nyaman mendengar pembicaraan mereka"

"aku tidak bercanda dengan kata-kataku" Sehun sudah tidak peduli.

"Sehun..." Joonmyun memberi tatapan sedih.

"jangan peluk aku, cepat makan"

Mendengar itu Joonmyun langsung menyantap bekal makanan yang sudah dia bawa dari rumah. Sementara Sehun memikirkan sesuatu, Yixing pasti akan menemuinya untuk mengingatkan tentang kompetisi, jadi dia memanggil beberapa murid yang sedang nongkrong di depan pintu kelas.

"hei kalian, aku bisa minta tolong?"

"asalkan dengan sopan, Hun" sahut salah satu dari mereka. Sehun kan memang terkenal bermulut sadis.

Sehun berdeham sedikit, mengontrol agar nada suaranya tidak sekejam biasanya. "kalau senior Yixing mencariku, katakan saja aku tidak mau menemuinya"

"oke"

Joonmyun tidak perlu bertanya lagi apa penyebabnya, Sehun iritasi setiap kali Yixing membahas soal kompetisi. Justru Joonmyun mendukung keputusan Sehun barusan.

Tepat setelah Joonmyun menghabiskan bekalnya, mereka berdua samar-samar mendengar suara Yixing di depan pintu kelas. Beruntungnya, murid-murid tadi berhasil menghadang Yixing untuk masuk ke dalam.

"hei Sehun, sudah beres" salah satu dari mereka melapor. Sehun pun mengangguk dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Sehun, kalau kau dan senior Yixing tidak sengaja bertemu di tempat lain bagaimana?"

"aku tidak mau bicara dengannya lagi. lama-lama memuakkan"

Helaan napas Sehun terdengar jelas. Joonmyun ingin membantu Sehun agar melupakan hobi menarinya, tapi Joonmyun tidak tau bagaimana caranya.

"hei Sehun, kalau yang ini harus kami hadang atau tidak?" murid yang berada di depan pintu tadi bertanya sambil terkekeh usil.

"apa-apaan kalian? Cepat buka pintunya, aku mau masuk!" itu suara Chanyeol.

Semua tatapan mengarah pada Sehun, penasaran dengan apa yang akan Sehun jawab.

"jangan biarkan dia masuk"

Murid-murid di depan pintu itu menyeringai dan mereka menekan pintu lebih kuat agar Chanyeol tidak dapat masuk, sementara murid yang lain tertawa karena tingkah pasangan aneh itu.

"bocah tengik! Buka pintunya!" Chanyeol mulai menendang-nendang pintu tersebut dari luar, namun itu justru malah membuat murid-murid yang menahan pintu semakin tertawa kencang.

"tidak apa-apa membiarkannya seperti itu, Hun?" Joonmyun bertanya khawatir.

"biarkan saja, aku sedang malas bicara dengan siapapun sekarang"

Joonmyun mengerjap bingung, "kalau aku?"

"terkecuali kau" ralat Sehun.

Suara pintu yang terus ditendang terdengar bertambah kencang. Chanyeol menyuarakan sumpah-serapah, dia merasa terhina karena Sehun tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Tapi dia segera menemukan ide cemerlang.

Chanyeol memanjat jendela kelas yang sedang terbuka, jendela itu berada di pojok kelas sehingga luput dari perhatian murid-murid. Dia pun berhasil masuk ke dalam kelas Sehun dengan mulus.

"wah Sehun, kami gagal hahaha"

Sehun terkejut, dia mendengar pekikan murid perempuan di belakang kelas dan dia melihat Chanyeol yang melompat dari atas meja kemudian berjalan menghampirinya.

"kau berani menolakku?" geram Chanyeol.

Joonmyun langsung menyingkir ke belakang kelas bergabung dengan Mingyu dan Jungkook.

"bukan kau saja, tadi aku juga menolak Yixing hyung" seperti biasa, Sehun kalem-kalem saja.

"aku tidak peduli, cepat ikut aku"

"setelah ini ada jam pelajaran"

Chanyeol berdecak, "baiklah.." matanya menelusuri seluruh kelas, lalu dia berhenti di arah meja di belakang sana. "ah, aku akan ajak temanmu saja. si Joonmyun itu"

"Park Chanyeol!" bentak Sehun seketika.

"nah, bagaimana? Ikut denganku?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

Sehun beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar kelas lebih dulu, Chanyeol mengikutinya sambil tertawa menang.

.

.

.

.

.

"ada apa sih denganmu?"

"aku sedang malas berinteraksi dengan orang"

Mereka kini berada di _rooftop_. Chanyeol merasa aneh dengan sikap Sehun, dan Sehun justru asyik menikmati pemandangan langit dengan wajah malasnya.

"tidak denganku, Sehun. aku pacarmu, memangnya kau mau menganggapku seperti tembok saja?"

"kalau kau pacarku, kau terima saja keadaanku yang sedang seperti ini"

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menarik kedua bahunya dan mencium bibirnya cukup kasar. Sehun tentu saja terkejut, dia berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol namun tak berhasil karena tenaga Chanyeol jauh lebih kuat.

Chanyeol tidak memberi ampun, dia bahkan mengajak lidah Sehun bermain bersamanya hingga tercipta segaris liur yang menghubungkan bibir mereka ketika Chanyeol melepas ciuman.

"brengsek" umpat Sehun kesal sambil mengusap bibirnya.

"apa yang terjadi? Kau kesal karena hari ini kompetisi dance dilaksanakan?"

"tidak usah sok peduli"

Jantung Chanyeol berdegup, dia merasa bodoh karena saat ini dia memang peduli pada Sehun. dia tidak ingin melihat Sehun sedih.

"kau berubah jadi lebih menyebalkan hari ini"

"lalu? Apa itu harus membuatmu menciumku seperti tadi?" Sehun bertanya sarkatis.

"aku tau Yixing ingin menemuimu hari ini, dia ingin meminta dukunganmu dan datang ke kompetisi. Itu sebabnya aku datang ke kelasmu, aku ingin melihat keadaanmu"

Tanpa disadari, pipi Sehun terasa hangat mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. haruskah Chanyeol sepeduli itu padanya?.

"aku baik-baik saja, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kompetisi bodoh itu"

"tapi kau masih menyukai hobimu itu kan?"

"masih, tapi aku tidak bisa memperjuangkannya"

Mereka sama-sama terdiam, merasakan dingin yang menusuk tanpa bicara sepatah-katapun lagi. raut wajah Chanyeol mengeras, menatap Sehun yang hanya dapat menunduk ─menyembunyikan rasa kecewa serta kekesalannya.

"terimakasih kau sudah peduli"

Setelah berkata begitu, Sehun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. pemuda semampai itu berdiri diam tanpa bisa mencegah Sehun. dia tau Sehun begitu depresi dan menutup diri untuk menerima bantuan dari orang lain.

 **ChanHun**

Natal tiba, liburan musim dingin pun tiba. Tapi tidak ada yang berubah dari Sehun, tidak sama sekali.

Dia mendengar klub dance dari sekolahnya mendapat juara 2 di kompetisi menari. itu cukup bagus, setidaknya mereka tidak tersingkir.

Sejak saat itu dia juga tidak bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol. Sehun tertawa getir ketika di dalam hatinya dia justru berharap Chanyeol serius mengurus kuliahnya dan bisa belajar dengan baik.

"kau ingin Ayah mengantarmu ke rumah Ibu?"

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika suara sang Ayah terdengar. "apa?"

Ayah terkekeh pelan, "kau ingin Ayah mengantarmu ke rumah Ibu? besok hari natal"

"aku.. ingin merayakan natal disini saja"

"sebaiknya hubungi Ibumu dulu kalau kau tidak akan merayakannya disana"

Sehun hanya mengangguk, seraya melirik Ayahnya yang sudah selesai makan malam dan kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Dia memeriksa ponselnya yang sejak tadi tergeletak di sofa, namun sama sekali tidak ada sms ataupun telpon dari Chanyeol. biasanya, ponsel Sehun akan penuh oleh notifikasi dari pemuda itu. lagi-lagi Sehun jadi merasa bersalah.

Ia hanya membuka sms dari Joonmyun dan beberapa temannya.

 _ **From: Joonmyun**_

 _ **Selamat hari natal Sehun^^ besok kau harus berkunjung ke rumahku, Ibuku mengundangmu untuk makan siang bersama.**_

 _ **From: Mingyu**_

 _ **Selamat natal! Hohohoho! (emticon pohon natal).**_

 _ **From: Jungkook**_

 _ **Sehun, selamat natal (emoticon pohon natal). Kau diundang oleh Joonmyun? Setelah dari sana kita akan jalan-jalan. Kalau kau ada kencan, batalkan saja dulu.**_

"kencan pantatmu" Chanyeol saja sama sekali tidak menghubunginya.

 _ **From: Seungcheol**_

 _ **Tuhan memberkati kita semua! Selamat hari natal! Semoga Tuhan memberimu senyum lebih banyak, Sehun-ah.**_

Sehun mendengus, "oh bagus juga, semoga Tuhan mendengar doamu, Cheol"

"Sehun, ayo kita lanjutkan menghias pohon" Ayah keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan pergi ke ruang tengah sambil membawa kotak berisi hiasan pohon natal.

"baik, Ayah" lalu Sehun meletakkan kembali ponselnya dan menyusul Ayah ke ruang tengah.

"besok pagi kau ingin ikut Ayah ke rumah Kakekmu?"

"aku sudah beberapa kali tidak ke rumah Kakek saat natal, jadi aku akan ikut Ayah besok"

Merekapun mulai sibuk menghias pohon yang berukuran sedang itu. Sehun mendengar dentingan ponselnya, menandakan ada pesan yang baru saja masuk. dia akan memeriksanya jika sudah selesai menghias.

"kau tidak ada rencana kencan besok?"

"bagaimana kalau Ayah juga mulai berkencan?" alih-alih menjawab, Sehun malah membalikkan pertanyaan yang menohok pada Ayahnya.

Ayah tertawa, sesuai dugaan Sehun. "apa kau melihatku seperti orang yang kesepian?"

Kedua bahu Sehun merosot, dia pun menghela napas seakan-akan sudah lelah dengan sikap Ayahnya. "aku hanya merasa tidak adil saja. kalau Ibu sudah bahagia, kenapa Ayah tidak?"

"Ayah sudah bahagia, kau ada disini bersamaku sudah membuatku sangat bahagia"

"jangan memakaiku sebagai kedok"

"bahasamu itu.. aku ini Ayahmu, sopan sedikit" tapi Ayah malah terkekeh saja.

Ponsel Sehun kembali terdengar dan kali ini berdering, menandakan seseorang menghubunginya.

"biar Ayah yang selesaikan─ eh?" Ayah terheran karena Sehun beranjak seperti kilat dari tempatnya.

Ia meraih ponselnya, namun senyumnya memudar setelah melihat nama Ibu di layar. Ternyata bukan Chanyeol.

 _Tunggu, apa yang kupikirkan?_ Sehun menggerutu sendiri.

"halo?" dia mengangkat panggilan itu.

" _tidak mau mengucapkan selamat natal untuk Ibu?"_

"kupikir Ibu sudah hafal bagaimana sifatku"

" _Ibu tau"_

"jangan merasa bersalah, sifat gengsiku menurun dari Ibu"

" _kalau begitu, selamat natal"_

"ini pertama kalinya Ibu mengalah? Jangan sedih"

" _Sehun, Ibu bisa sakit hati jika kau bicara terus"_

"baik baik, selamat natal juga"

" _sampaikan selamat natal untuk Ayahmu"_

"ya, nanti kusampaikan. Besok aku tidak ke rumah Ibu"

" _tidak apa-apa, lagipula Ibu sedang berada di Paris"_

"Paris?" jeda sejenak sebelum Sehun melontarkan pertanyaan berikutnya, "bersama Tuan Jaebum?"

" _hm. Ibu harus pergi, nanti Ibu hubungi lagi"_

"ya, sampai nanti" Sehun menekan ikon merah lebih dulu pada layarnya, dia lumayan terkejut dengan Ibunya yang sudah berani pergi liburan hanya bersama dengan Tuan Jaebum. "akan kucekik dia kalau tidak segera melamar Ibu" gumamnya.

Sehun kembali memeriksa ponselnya, dia harus membalas pesan dari teman-temannya dan lagipula, tadi ada pesan yang belum sempat dia baca.

Setelah selesai membalas, Sehun membuka pesan yang baru terkirim. Keningnya berkerut tak percaya saat melihat isi pesan tersebut.

 _ **From: 010-3392-XXXX**_

 _ **Selamat natal untukmu**_

 _ **By: Dennis**_

Dia menuliskan namanya karena dia tau Sehun tak pernah menyimpan nomor ponselnya. sejak perdebatan mereka waktu itu, Dennis belum pernah lagi menghubunginya. Sehun pikir laki-laki itu sudah menyerah.

Dan dia berharap Dennis sudah benar-benar menyerah.

 **ChanHun**

"hei, ayo bangun.. ini pagi natal"

Sehun melihat wajah Chanyeol tepat berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Park Chanyeol?"

Lalu samar-samar wajah Chanyeol berganti menjadi wajah Ayah yang sedang tertawa geli. "kau memimpikan pacarmu?"

Mata Sehun mengedar ke seluruh tempat, dia baru sadar bahwa ini berada di kamarnya. Sehun langsung beringsut duduk sambil memegang kepalanya yang pening. "sialan"

"hahaha ya ampun, umpatan di pagi hari membuatmu merasa segar? Ayo cepat bangun" lalu Ayah keluar dari kamarnya.

Sehun berdecak, bisa-bisanya dia memimpikan Chanyeol. apa dunia sudah gila? Atau dirinya yang sudah gila? Entahlah.

Setelah beringsut dari ranjang, Sehun membuka tirai jendela kamarnya. diluar sana salju turun dengan cantiknya, membuat seluruh pemandangan menjadi putih bersih. Sehun bisa melihat anak-anak kecil yang berlarian sambil bermain dengan gumpalan putih di tangan mereka.

Dia jadi teringat dengan masa kecilnya yang tidak begitu indah. Sehun lebih banyak melihat ketidak-cocokan diantara Ibu dan Ayahnya daripada keharmonisan keluarga seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

Ibu yang tempramental selalu memarahi Ayah meskipun Ayah hanya membuat kesalahan kecil. Sehun tau Ayah sangat mencintai Ibu, Ayah akan selalu meminta maaf dan memeluk Ibu saat Ibu emosi hingga menangis.

Sampai akhirnya Sehun mendengar ucapan Ibu yang tidak akan pernah Sehun lupakan sampai kapanpun.

" _aku ingin berpisah darimu"_

Malam itu, Sehun mengintip dari balik pintu kamarnya. Ibu memarahi Ayah untuk kesekian kalinya karena Ayah terlalu dekat dengan rekan bisnisnya yang seorang wanita, ia melihat Ibu meluapkan emosi hingga menampar pipi Ayahnya.

Ayah masih tetap ingin memeluk Ibu yang menangis, kata-kata maaf terus terdengar dari mulut Ayah dan berkata bahwa Ibu hanya salah paham.

Tapi Ibu terus berteriak bahwa dia ingin berpisah dari Ayah.

" _kau hanya percaya pada egomu, bukankah rasa cintaku sudah tak lagi berguna untukmu?"_

Itu pertama kalinya Sehun melihat sang Ayah menitikan air mata, karena selama ini Ayah selalu tersenyum dan terlihat kuat di hadapannya. Ia selalu berkata bahwa tidak apa-apa menghadapi Ibu yang selalu marah karena Ayah sangat mencintainya.

" _ini terakhir kalinya aku menuruti kemauanmu. Ayo berpisah"_

Sehun mengerjap. Dia mematikan keran shower setelah selesai mandi dengan air hangat. Uap yang mengepul di seluruh kamar mandi, menyisakan titik-titik embun di cermin washtafel. Baguslah, Sehun jadi tidak perlu melihat wajahnya yang mengenaskan ketika mengingat bagaimana Ayah dan Ibunya bercerai.

Dia tau Ayahnya tidak pernah bersalah, Ibu hanya belum bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri karena terlalu mencintai Ayah.

Itu sebabnya Sehun ingin kedua Orang tuanya bahagia. bahagia dengan orang yang mereka cintai masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Ayah memasuki pelataran rumah Kakek setelah dibukakan gerbang oleh seorang pelayan.

Kadang Sehun masih tidak percaya bahwa Kakeknya adalah seorang Panglima tertinggi tentara Korea Selatan, namun tak memiliki anak yang mengikuti jejak karirnya sebagai tentara. salah satunya yaitu Ayah, yang lebih memilih menjadi seorang arsitek.

"lihat, Nenekmu keluar dari rumah. Dia pasti sangat rindu padamu" Ayah tertawa dan turun dari mobil.

Sehun melepas sabuk pengamannya, turun dari mobil dan langsung menerima pelukan erat dari sang Nenek.

"astaga cucuku sudah besar, cucuku sudah besar!" Nenek terus berseru seperti itu sambil mengusap-usap kedua pipi Sehun.

Anak itu hanya bisa tersenyum manis. sejujurnya Sehun juga rindu pada Kakek dan Neneknya disini karena sejak bercerai, Ibu benar-benar melarang Sehun untuk bertemu keluarga dari pihak Ayah.

Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah disambut oleh kedua Bibi Sehun beserta suami dan anak-anak mereka. karena lama tidak bertemu, Sehun bahkan kaget mengetahui Bibinya yang termuda sudah menikah. Omong-omong, Ayah adalah anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara.

Kedua Bibi Sehun tertawa melihat anak-anak mereka yang masih kecil berusaha untuk dekat dengan Sehun tanpa rasa takut. Sehun sendiri tidak pernah berhadapan dengan anak kecil seumur hidupnya, tapi harus dia akui bahwa anak-anak itu sangat lucu.

Sehun dengan pintar menyembunyikan rasa terharunya di dalam hati karena sudah memiliki dua keponakan perempuan yang imut-imut.

"Bibi, dimana Kakek?" Sehun baru menyadari bahwa Kakek tidak ada di ruang tengah sejak tadi.

"ah, kau tidak lihat? Ayahmu ke halaman belakang untuk menemuinya. Setelah selesai makan Kakek ingin membersihkan salju di halaman belakang karena Yujin dan Sunny ingin bermain disana"

"apa dia tidak rindu padaku? kenapa dia tidak kesini?"

"hahaha sudah sana, kau temui saja Kakekmu"

Mau tidak mau dua keponakannya, Yujin dan Sunny, merelakan Sehun untuk pergi ke halaman belakang.

Sesampainya disana, Sehun melihat Ayah yang sedang membantu Kakek membersihkan salju menggunakan sekop mereka masing-masing.

Kakek tidak berubah dari terakhir kali Sehun bertemu dengannya. Wajahnya tetap terlihat seram meski disaat yang bersamaan juga terlihat sangat berwibawa seiras dengan pangkat dan lencana di seragamnya yang biasa ia pakai.

Ayah selalu berkata bahwa mungkin ekspresi Sehun yang terkadang seram itu menurun dari Kakeknya. Sehun jadi ngeri membayangkan jika memang dia memiliki sedikit gen dari Kakek.

"ingin membantu?" Ayah tersenyum sambil memberikan satu sekop kepada Sehun. "jangan lupakan _inhaler_ di saku mantelmu"

Sehun menerimanya dengan canggung. Ya, di antara canggung dan rindu pada Kakek.

"bantu Kakek di sebelah sana, Ayah mengurus yang di sebelah sini"

Kemudian Sehun dengan hati-hati menghampiri Kakek yang masih sibuk membersihkan halaman dari gumpalan-gumpalan putih itu. ia berdiri di sebelah kakeknya yang memiliki tubuh yang tegap, hanya saja kini perut itu sudah membuncit karena termakan usia.

"Kakek, tidak rindu padaku?"

"oh, cucu laki-laki yang kumiliki satu-satunya. Kakek rindu padamu"

Sehun melihat senyuman Kakek yang ramah dan berwibawa, menyentuh bahunya dengan isyarat kebanggaan.

"kau tumbuh dengan baik dan sehat" lalu ia menarik tubuh Sehun ke dalam pelukan yang hangat.

Ini perasaan ternyaman yang Sehun miliki semenjak kegagalannya dalam meraih mimpi untuk menari. kerinduannya pada Kakek sudah terbayarkan dan Sehun tak ingin menukar momen ini dengan apapun lagi.

Kakek merenggangkan pelukan mereka lalu memperhatikan wajah Sehun dengan seksama. "tapi kau punya wajah yang manis"

"aku tampan, Kakek"

Sehun jadi ingat, saat dia baru lahir Ayah mengirimkan foto bayinya pada Kakek yang sedang pelatihan militer di Filipina. Ayah dan Ibu kaget ketika Kakek pulang dan membawakan hadiah sebuah boneka berwarna merah muda yang lucu untuk cucunya. Kakek mengira ia mendapat cucu perempuan karena foto bayi Sehun yang terlihat sangat cantik.

"ah baiklah, kau sangat tampan" lalu Kakek tertawa, mirip sekali dengan Ayah.

Pemuda itu ikut tersenyum melihat Kakeknya yang masih bersemangat. Mereka kembali membersihkan halaman dengan giat.

"setelah sekian lama akhirnya kau datang kesini. Nenekmu sangat rindu padamu, dia selalu menangis setiap kali melihat fotomu yang Ayahmu kirimkan" Kakek kembali bersuara.

"aku minta maaf, Kek. Ibu melarangku pergi keluar setelah kegiatan sekolah─"

"syukurlah Ayahmu berpisah darinya" nada suara Kakek sedikit berubah ketika membicarakan Ibu. "dan syukurlah kini kau sudah bersama Ayahmu"

"Ibu tetaplah Ibuku, meskipun aku tidak mau memikirkannya tapi dia selalu muncul begitu saja di pikiranku" Sehun lebih terdengar seperti mengeluh.

Kakek meraih sekop yang Sehun pegang, lalu dia meletakkannya di dalam gudang bersama dengan sekop yang lain. "sebenarnya bagaimana dia memperlakukan cucuku ini?"

Sehun menghela napas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu Ayah tertawa karena melihat tingkah Sehun yang seperti orang tua.

"Ibu mengaturku ini dan itu, dia tidak memperbolehkan aku menari karena penyakit asmaku, aku harus selalu menurut jika dibawa ke acara-acara bergengsi, lalu yang terakhir Ibu menyuruhku masuk ke SMA Jeolnam"

"Jeolnam? Itu SMA terbaik di Seoul" Kakek merangkul Sehun dan mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"tapi Kakek tau? aku berhasil menentang keinginan Ibu, dan akhirnya aku masuk ke Gyeongwon" Sehun berbangga hati. Ayah dan Kakeknya tertawa mendengar seluruh celotehan Sehun.

"lalu apakah cucuku yang tampan ini sudah punya pacar?"

"sudah, sudah punya pacar" sahut Ayah yang berjalan di belakang mereka.

"oh, benarkah?" Sehun dan Kakek malah bertanya kompak, "Ayah sudah punya pacar? haruskah kita merayakannya?" lanjut Sehun tersenyum usil.

"Sehun, maksud Ayah itu kau.."

Kakek tertawa lagi, "tapi kau juga harus memulai sebuah hubungan lagi, Youngjae"

Sehun memelet pada Ayahnya, sementara Ayah bergumam _sial_ dengan pelan.

"ini belum terlambat Youngjae, sejak kau dan Sejin menikah terlalu muda"

"Ayah..."

Ini pertama kalinya Sehun melihat Ayah memelas, rasanya Sehun ingin mengabadikan wajah mengenaskan Ayahnya.

"bukankah kita sedang membicarakan pacarmu, Sehun?" Ayah terdengar putus asa.

"cih, pacarku preman tak tau diri"

Kakek menoleh dengan cepat, "APA?!"

 **ChanHun**

"ingat, nanti malam kita harus kembali ke rumah Kakek untuk makan malam"

"iya aku ingat" Sehun melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"dan juga ingat, Kakek ingin segera bertemu pacarmu"

"Ayah..." kali ini Sehun yang merengek. "Kakek tidak sungguhan kan?"

"Kakek tidak pernah bercanda dengan kata-katanya"

Sehun cuma mendengus, dia pun turun dari mobil. "sampai nanti, Ayah"

"sampai nanti. hei, _inhaler_ -mu?"

"ada di saku mantelku" ia menepuk-nepuk sakunya yang berisi _inhaler_ tersebut.

"baiklah, Ayah harus menemui karyawan Ayah dulu. Sampai nanti" lalu Ayah mengemudikan mobilnya menjauh dari pandangan Sehun.

Sehun pun beralih pada pagar rumah di hadapannya saat ini lalu menekan bel _intercom_ di samping pintu.

" _siapa itu? Sehun kah?"_ suara Joonmyun terdengar dari speaker _intercom._

"iya Myun, ini aku" Sehun menampakkan wajahnya di depan kamera.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Joonmyun membukakan pintu pagar untuk Sehun. hampir saja Sehun ingin pulang karena udara semakin dingin.

"ayo masuk, Sehun. yang lain sudah menunggu"

"aku yang terakhir datang?"

"iya, kau yang terakhir datang"

Sehun mengikuti langkah Joonmyun untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Jungkook, Mingyu, dan Seungcheol sudah duduk mengelilingi meja makan.

"wah Pangeran kita sudah datang!" Seungcheol berseru.

"aku berani bertaruh, setelah ini kalian pasti akan bertemu pacar kalian masing-masing" cibir Sehun sembari menarik salah satu kursi untuk duduk bergabung dengan mereka.

"seperti kau tidak akan bertemu dengan senior Chanyeol saja" balas Jungkook.

Sehun menggedikkan kedua bahunya, "dia yang tidak mau bertemu denganku"

"sudah sudah, kita kan mau bersuka-cita di hari natal.. tidak usah membicarakan soal pacar" Joonmyun menengahi.

Lalu Ibu Joonmyun yang sangat baik hati datang membawakan makanan untuk mereka, kemudian makan siang bersama-sama.

Kesan mereka untuk Ibu Joonmyun adalah sangat mirip sekali dengan putranya. Ibunya terlalu baik, terlalu polos, dan terlalu terbuka seperti Joonmyun. Namun ada aura hangat yang membuat mereka jadi merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Seperti juga ketika berada di dekat Joonmyun.

Setelah makan siang selesai, mereka berdiskusi tentang destinasi yang tepat untuk merayakan hari natal.

"Namsan?" usul Mingyu.

"akan ada ratusan pasangan kekasih berkunjung kesana, tidak ada tempat lain?" Seungcheol protes, sepertinya dia sedang renggang lagi dengan Lee Jihoon.

"itu bagus, bukankah kita bisa menunjukkan bahwa kita baik-baik saja tanpa punya pacar?"

Sehun mengangguk, setuju pada kata-kata Jungkook barusan.

"ayo kita ke Namsan, aku sudah lama tidak kesana" ditambah lagi dengan wajah memelas ala Joonmyun.

Akhirnya mereka luluh dan sepakat pergi ke Namsan.

Pemandangan salju membuat suasana menjadi cerah dan riang. Sehun menikmati udara dingin bersama teman-temannya, meskipun dia sudah siap siaga _inhaler_ di dalam saku mantelnya.

Seperti kata Seungcheol, kebanyakan yang datang adalah pasangan-pasangan kekasih yang ingin menikmati natal mereka dengan romantis di Namsan. Namun juga terlihat beberapa turis asing yang juga datang berkunjung.

Mereka menyempatkan diri membeli kopi, lalu kembali berjalan menuju spot yang bagus untuk berfoto bersama.

"itu Santa Clause!" pekik Joonmyun senang.

Sehun menyernyit, "Santa Clause palsu"

Tapi pada akhirnya mereka berfoto dengan Santa Clause tersebut berkat bujukan dari Joonmyun. Dasar anak aneh.

Jungkook melihat toko yang menjual gembok-gembok cinta yang selalu diburu pengunjung lokal maupun asing jika sedang berada di Namsan.

"hei, kalian─"

"jangan katakan itu, Kook. Kita bukan pasangan" Seungcheol memotong lebih dulu.

"eyy ayolah, untuk persahabatan kan juga bisa"

"benar. bagaimana menurutmu, Sehun?" Joonmyun malah meminta persetujuan Sehun.

"kalian benar-benar aneh.." celetuk Sehun, sementara yang lain malah tertawa menanggapinya.

Lagi-lagi pada akhirnya Sehun mengikuti saja ketika mereka membeli satu gembok berwarna oranye.

Banyaknya orang yang berkumpul disini membuat Sehun sedikit pening, apalagi kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pasangan kekasih.

Kedua mata Sehun memandang sendu pada salah satu pasangan pemuda yang sepertinya sedang dimabuk cinta. Mereka bahkan dengan berani berciuman di depan umum setelah menyatukan gembok cinta.

Sehun bodoh.

Dia jadi teringat pada Chanyeol.

"ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Jungkook bertanya karena sadar bahwa Sehun sejak tadi lebih banyak melamun.

"tidak ada. Aku sedang menikmati hari natal"

"jadi begitukah ekspresimu ketika merayakan natal?"

"serius, aku butuh saran dan aku yakin kalian bukan orang yang tepat"

Jungkook terheran.

 **ChanHun**

Hari kedua natal yang lumayan berkesan bagi Sehun. semalam sebelum pulang dari rumah Kakek, dia diperingatkan lagi untuk secepatnya mempertemukan Kakek dengan pacarnya.

Untung saja asma Sehun tidak kambuh ketika mendengar ocehan Kakek.

Park Chanyeol membuatnya seakan-akan berjalan terpincang-pincang. Ia tak tau apa yang dia rasakan sebenarnya, namun dia masih ingin melanjutkan permainan konyol yang sudah dia buat sendiri.

Ini egois dan serakah. Sehun sadar akan hal itu.

Ataukah dia memang masih tidak ingin mengakui bahwa dia menyukai Chanyeol?

Entah berapa kata umpatan lagi yang harus Sehun serukan di dalam hatinya ketika mengingat semua hal konyol ini.

Jadi dia memilih orang yang tepat untuk meminta saran.

"selamat natal, hyung" Sehun berucap penuh aura depresi.

"begitukah wajahmu ketika memberi ucapan selamat natal?" lalu Min Yoongi tidak kalah dengan ekspresi sadisnya.

"aku butuh saranmu"

"aku berharap Santa memberiku hadiah, tapi bukan hadiah _keputus-asaan_ "

"bisakah kau mempersilahkan tamu untuk masuk ke dalam?" Sehun mendesis.

Tanpa menyahut lagi, Yoongi mempersilahkan Sehun masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang hangat.

Rumahnya tidak begitu luas, namun Sehun hanya melihat Yoongi sendirian di sini dan perabotan yang ada juga terkesan sangat minimalis.

"kau tinggal sendiri?"

"hm. Dari mana kau tau rumahku?"

"kau kenal Choi Seungcheol? Dia seperti _Naver_ berjalan" Sehun melepas jaket tebalnya dan duduk di sofa.

Yoongi menyibukkan dirinya di dapur untuk membuatkan minum dan juga menyediakan camilan. Seseram apapun Yoongi, dia tetap baik hati dan peduli pada orang lain.

"kenapa kau hanya tinggal sendiri, hyung?"

"Orang tuaku di Daegu"

"kau tidak merayakan natal bersama keluargamu?"

"kemarin sudah"

Sehun memperhatikan Yoongi yang kembali dari dapur dan meletakkan secangkir teh hangat dan camilan di atas meja.

"ini soal kau dan Chanyeol?" Yoongi duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"ternyata kau masih ingat, hyung"

"kau menceritakan tentang rencana busuknya padaku. bagaimana perkembangannya sekarang?"

"hyung, kalau aku berkata jujur apakah kau akan marah?"

"memangnya ada apa?"

"aku merasa seperti orang tolol, akhir-akhir ini muncul perasaan aneh dan membuat tubuhku tidak nyaman. Itu semua gara-gara Park Chanyeol"

"kau berbelit-belit, bilang saja kalau kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya"

"aku tidak mau mengakui itu"

"cih, jadi ini masalahnya"

Lalu keheningan tercipta di antara mereka.

"aku tidak mau mengakuinya dan berakhir kalah, hyung. seharusnya aku lah yang membuang dia seperti sampah"

"jauh di dalam dirimu, kau sudah kalah Sehun. sampai kapan kau akan bertahan dalam permainan ini? menunggu hingga Chanyeol yang lebih dulu membuangmu?"

Ya, permainan.

Apa yang sebenarnya Sehun harapkan dari permainan ini? bahkan dia sudah jelas-jelas menyukai Chanyeol dan keegoisannya masih tidak ingin mengakui.

"kau seperti telur diujung tanduk, Sehun. kau mengakuinya, maka kau kalah. kau mengakhirinya, maka kau akan kehilangan dia"

Jantung Sehun seperti dipukul kencang mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Yoongi ucapkan.

"kau mau itu terjadi?"

"tidak"

"kalau begitu apa yang selama ini kau lihat dari Park Chanyeol? apa dia terlihat sudah benar-benar menyukaimu?"

Sehun berdecak, ia mengusap wajahnya frustasi seraya mengingat bagaimana perlakuan Chanyeol padanya akhir-akhir ini.

"terakhir kali kami bertemu ketika hari kompetisi dance dilaksanakan"

"hm. Lalu?"

"begitulah.." Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. "dia ingin melihat keadaanku karena kompetisi itu akan dilaksanakan"

"jadi dia khawatir padamu" lugas Yoongi.

"aku tidak ingin terlalu percaya diri, tapi aku juga berpikir hal yang sama"

"dia ingin memastikan kalau kau tidak bersedih"

Min Yoongi telah mencerna semuanya.

"memangnya kalau aku sedih kenapa? Dia ingin menghiburku, begitu?"

"Oh Sehun, kau terlalu buta pada situasi di sekitarmu. Kau sadar? Dia sudah menyukaimu"

Apa Yoongi sedang mabuk?

"apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"preman tengik seperti dia tidak akan pernah merasa khawatir pada orang lain. Tapi dia bertindak seperti itu padamu"

"hanya karena itu? ayolah hyung, aku perlu bukti lain yang bisa membuatku yakin"

"aku tidak pernah seyakin ini pada instingku, Oh Sehun. itu hak-mu untuk percaya padaku atau tidak"

Harus Sehun akui, melihat ekspresi Yoongi saat ini membuat seluruh tubuhnya merinding. Benarkah Chanyeol juga menyukainya?

"dia suka padaku?"

"aku sarankan agar segera menghentikan drama sinting yang kalian mainkan saat ini"

Kepala Sehun mendadak pening, dia mengusap tengkuknya yang dingin dan menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun merasa gugup karena senang.

"aku tidak tau, hyung.. kami belum bertemu lagi sejak kompetisi dance"

"dia tidak menghubungimu?"

"itu membuatku heran. Biasanya dia akan selalu menelponku atau mengirim pesan tidak jelas"

"instingku semakin kuat" Yoongi mengangguk-ngangguk sambil memejamkan mata seperti sedang berpikir keras.

"biarkan saja, nanti juga dia akan menghubungiku"

Yoongi menghela napas dengan berat, "sekali saja, kau harus menerima kenyataan Oh Sehun"

 **ChanHun**

Dennis sudah selesai membereskan semua barang di kamarnya. dia sudah memiliki rumah baru dan akan pindah secepatnya. Mendapatkan izin dari sang Ayah untuk pindah memang sulit karena Ayah sangat percaya padanya tentang bisnis.

Bisnis sudah biasa, kepercayaan Ayahnya sudah biasa, dan juga karirnya yang stabil juga terasa biasa saja.

Hanya saja, Sehun lah yang membuat semuanya menjadi berubah drastis.

Dennis tidak berbohong jika dia merasakan patah hati yang hebat, dia belum pernah merasa jatuh cinta pada seseorang lagi sejak lama dan kemudian Sehun muncul di hadapannya.

Sejak dia melepaskan Sehun, Dennis seperti kehilangan separuh kehidupannya.

Itu terdengar berlebihan, tapi Sehun adalah sosok yang mengagumkan di matanya.

"Tuan Dennis"

Ia berhenti melangkah ketika seorang pelayan menghampirinya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"ada apa?"

"Tuan Chanyeol belum makan apapun seharian ini, dia terus mengurung diri di kamarnya"

Entah apa yang terjadi, Dennis akhir-akhir ini malas berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. dia terus teringat penolakan Sehun tempo hari. tapi mau bagaimanapun, Dennis memang tidak bisa membenci adiknya.

"aku akan membujuknya"

"baik, Tuan"

Lalu Dennis menuju ke kamar Chanyeol. ia mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali namun Chanyeol tak juga membukanya.

"Park Chanyeol, buka pintunya"

Dennis mengetuk lagi pintu tersebut, dan tetap tak ada respon.

"kalau kau tidak membuka pintunya aku akan bilang pada Ibu"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara langkah kaki yang gusar, kemudian pintu kamar Chanyeol pun terbuka.

"sialan, tidak usah bilang apapun pada Ibu!"

Dennis menggedikan bahunya, "setidaknya itu berhasil membuatmu keluar dari kamar"

"brengsek. pergi sana, tidak usah menggangguku"

"pelayan bilang kau belum makan apapun hari ini. benar?" kali ini Dennis tidak dalam mode ramah, dia mengintimidasi Chanyeol dengan tatapannya.

"aku sedang tidak nafsu makan"

"kalau Ibu tau, kau akan diceramahi panjang-lebar"

Sudah cukup ceramah yang Chanyeol dengar dari Ayahnya, jangan sampai Ibunya juga ikut-ikutan.

"nanti aku makan, sudah sana hyung pergi saja"

"besok aku memang sudah tidak tinggal disini"

Chanyeol terdiam, fakta bahwa Dennis tak lagi di rumah ini membuatnya sedikit kesal karena sang Ayah sudah menyiapkan masa depan cemerlang untuk Chanyeol.

"kau.. melepas jabatanmu di semua cabang perusahaan Ayah?"

"belum saatnya, Ayah menunggu sampai kau sudah siap. Untuk sementara ini aku masih memegang kendali, tapi tidak di rumah ini lagi"

"jadi kau berangkat besok?"

"ya, semua barangku sudah siap untuk dipindahkan"

Ada sedikit perasaan sedih di hati Chanyeol, tapi dia dengan baik menyimpannya rapat-rapat.

"hyung, bagaimana kalau aku tinggal denganmu saja selama kuliah?"

Dennis cukup terkejut karena adiknya meminta sesuatu. Karena sangat jarang sekali Chanyeol bersikap bagaimana layaknya seorang adik; yaitu meminta sesuatu dari kakaknya.

"kau mau tinggal bersamaku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ayah pasti setuju, dia kan percaya sekali padamu"

"lalu aku yang harus meminta izin padanya? tidak Yeol, lakukan lah sendiri"

"kau masih marah padaku hyung?"

Yang Dennis lakukan hanyalah menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu marah padaku?"

"tentu saja tentang Sehun"

"kau tidak rela dia bersamaku? Cih!" Chanyeol mendengus.

Dennis menghela napas, "cobalah untuk lebih dewasa lagi, dan jangan sakiti Sehun"

Setelah berkata demikian, Dennis meninggalkan Chanyeol yang termangu di depan pintu kamarnya.

 _Jangan sakiti Sehun._

Tapi bahkan Chanyeol sudah jatuh cinta padanya. sialan.

Ketegangan di otaknya terhenti saat mendengar ponselnya berdenting karena satu pesan yang masuk.

 _ **From: Jongdae**_

 _ **Jangan beritau Jimin dan Taehyung kalau besok aku membawa gadis-gadis itu hehe.**_

 **ChanHun**

Sehun menikmati hari-hari liburannya yang tidak terlalu muluk, dia merasa senang karena ada teman-teman yang selalu berada di sampingnya.

Hari ini mereka bersama lagi untuk _mukbang._ Entah sudah berapa kedai dan restauran yang mereka datangi untuk mencicipi menu spesial yang lezat, namun mereka masih penasaran ingin mencoba makan di tempat lain.

"ya ampun, kalian masih mau makan lagi? aku sudah tidak sanggup" Joonmyun mengeluh.

"ayolah, kapan lagi kita bisa seperti ini? makan apapun di musim dingin pasti menyenangkan" bujuk rayu seorang Kim Mingyu.

"lanjutkan besok sajaa" jurus maut ekspresi memelas Joonmyun.

"benar, lanjutkan besok saja. aku harus pulang karena Nenekku sedang menginap di rumah" kata Jungkook sambil memandang layar ponselnya untuk mengecek jam.

"baiklah, besok pagi tidak usah sarapan. Kita berburu makanan di Hongdae!" Seungcheol bersemangat.

Sehun melirik Jungkook yang masih memainkan ponselnya, "antar aku pulang" ucapnya berbisik.

"bukannya kau bersama Joonmyun?"

"Joonmyun dijemput Ayahnya, aku malas ikut bersama mereka"

"baiklah, ayo aku antar pulang"

Setelah mereka saling pamit, Sehun dan Jungkook sempat menemani Joonmyun menunggu Ayahnya datang menjemput. Tak lama, Ayahnya pun datang dan menawari tumpangan untuk Sehun tapi anak itu menolaknya dengan halus.

"aku memarkir mobilku di Perpustakaan. Ayo"

Mereka menyeberang jalan untuk menuju ke Perpustakaan. Saat sampai disana, keduanya naik ke mobil Jungkook ─ralat, itu mobil Ayahnya.

"kau tidak takut ditilang?" Sehun bertanya sambil memakai sabuk pengamannya.

"tidak, ini kan masih suasana natal hehe"

Benar juga. Sehun jadi teringat bagaimana dia menyetir mobil Ayahnya hanya untuk menjemput si anak manja, Joonmyun. Saat itu dia juga tidak peduli kalau kena tilang.

Jungkook mulai menyetir dan mereka banyak bercerita satu sama lain selama dalam perjalanan.

Satu hal yang Jungkook tidak bicarakan hanyalah tentang kompetisi dance. jungkook tidak pernah membicarakan tentang dance lagi dengan Sehun karena dia tau itu akan membuat suasana di antara mereka menjadi tidak nyaman.

Ia menyayangi sahabatnya, jadi Jungkook lebih memilih percakapan yang membuat mereka tertawa. Lagipula, Sehun terlihat senang ketika hal-hal tentang dance tidak diungkit lagi diantara mereka.

Lampu merah menyala, dan Jungkook menghentikan mobilnya dengan mulus untuk menunggu lampu hijau mengizinkan mobilnya kembali berjalan.

Sehun menatap keluar jendela, memperhatikan sebuah butik yang sedang agak ramai karena di depannya tertulis _diskon 50%_ dalam rangka hari natal.

"Jungkook, aku mau ke butik itu dulu"

"kau ingin membeli sesuatu?"

"hm. Hanya sebentar"

Setelah lampu hijau menyala, Jungkook melajukan mobilnya lagi menuju ke butik yang Sehun maksudkan.

"kau tunggu disini saja, aku tidak lama" lalu Jungkook hanya mengangguk setuju.

Sehun masuk ke butik itu dan mencari-cari barang yang terpikirkan olehnya sejak tadi.

Ia menemukan syal rajut berwarna biru dan ketika Sehun memegangnya, syal itu terasa sangat lembut dan tebal. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk membeli syal itu.

 **ChanHun**

Ayah melihat Sehun yang sedang memasukkan sebuah syal berwarna biru ke dalam kotak hadiah. Seingatnya, Sehun bukan tipe anak yang suka memberi hadiah untuk seseorang, termasuk Ayah atau Ibunya.

"itu hadiah untuk siapa?" Ayah yang akhirnya penasaran juga.

"seseorang"

Ah, Ayah jadi terpikir apakah hadiah itu untuk pacarnya?

"kau mau pergi sekarang? Ayah akan mengantarmu"

"tidak usah Ayah, temanku menjemput kok"

"siapa? Joonmyun? Dia kan juga belum memiliki SIM"

"bukan, dia seniorku di sekolah" Sehun memeriksa ponselnya karena ada satu pesan yang masuk. "dia sudah sampai di depan"

Ayah mengikuti Sehun yang keluar dari rumah. Benar, di depan gerbang terparkir sebuah sedan hitam mengilat. Si pemilik pun turun dari mobil tersebut untuk menyapa Ayah Sehun.

"Ayah, ini seniorku di sekolah.. namanya Min Yoongi"

Yoongi tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat di depan Ayah, "salam kenal Paman" wow, bahkan Sehun tidak menyangka Yoongi bisa seramah itu.

"salam kenal. Terimakasih kau mau berteman dengan puteraku, dia ini agak sulit bergaul"

"aku tau, Paman"

Sehun menyadari lirikan Yoongi, "Ayah, kami harus berangkat sekarang"

"oh baiklah, hati-hati di jalan"

"sampai jumpa, Paman" Yoongi membungkuk lagi sebagai tanda perpisahan lalu kembali masuk ke mobil. Sehun pun mengikutinya dan mereka berdua kompak memakai sabuk pengaman.

"itu hadiah yang ingin kau berikan pada Chanyeol?" Yoongi menyalakan mesin mobilnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan area rumah Sehun.

"aku pasti sudah gila mau memberikan ini padanya" lagi-lagi Sehun mengeluh.

"hei ayolah, terima kenyataan kalau kau sudah jatuh cinta dan melakukan hal picisan semacam ini. kau bahkan rela malu memintaku mengantarmu ke rumah Chanyeol"

"aku kan tidak tau dimana rumahnya"

"baiklah, kau memang Dewanya" kelakar Yoongi.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu sekitar 45 menit untuk sampai ke rumah Chanyeol yang megah. Dilihat dari luar saja, Sehun sudah menghela napas malas.

"kau lihat? Pacarmu itu _Chaebol_ kelas kakap"

"sekarang aku menyesal memutuskan untuk kesini. Aku paling malas berurusan dengan orang kaya"

"tekan saja belnya, bilang pada pelayannya kalau kau ingin bertemu Tuan Muda mereka. jangan sia-siakan bensin mobilku"

Sehun mendengus, tapi dia tetap turun dari mobil dan menekan bel di samping pintu pagar yang tinggi itu.

" _anda siapa? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"_ sahut sebuah suara melalui _intercom._ Sepertinya pelayan di rumah ini.

"selamat siang. aku teman Park Chanyeol, bisa bertemu dengannya?" jawab Sehun yang menunjukkan wajahnya ke kamera.

" _maaf, Tuan Chanyeol sedang tidak ada di rumah"_

Sehun menatap ke arah kotak hadiah yang sedang dia pegang. Apa dia titipkan saja pada pelayannya? Tapi Sehun ingin langsung memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

" _maaf Tuan, ada yang ingin anda sampaikan untuk Tuan Chanyeol?"_

"tidak ada, nanti aku akan menelponnya saja. terimakasih"

Yoongi terheran melihat Sehun yang malah kembali lagi ke dalam mobil masih dengan kotak hadiah di tangannya.

"kenapa tidak jadi?"

"si brengsek itu sedang tidak di rumah" nada suara Sehun sedikit kesal.

"kalau besok, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu"

"masalahnya, aku tidak tau dia kemana"

"kau masih gengsi untuk menghubunginya duluan?" Yoongi tidak habis pikir pada sifat keras kepala Sehun.

"masih lebih bagus niatku untuk bertemu langsung dengannya kan?" Sehun tak mau kalah.

"kalau begitu hanya ada satu cara" Yoongi mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

Sehun sedang kalut, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi akan tingkah Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak memberi kabar sampai detik ini. kalau tidak sayang pada uangnya, dia sudah membuang syal ini jauh-jauh.

"dia ada di rumah Kim Jongdae sekarang" ungkap Yoongi tiba-tiba.

Sehun menoleh heran, "kau tau dari mana?"

"aku bertanya pada Jimin"

"kau berteman dengan Jimin juga?"

"dia sering mengirim pesan padaku, tapi tidak pernah kubalas"

Sehun akui, Yoongi memang setan.

Mobil Yoongi kembali melaju. Sehun merasa nyaman dengan cara menyetir Yoongi yang luwes dan stabil. Sementara di otaknya bertanya-tanya, bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol ketika menerima syal ini nantinya. Dia sudah siap jika memang Chanyeol akan menertawakannya dengan penuh hina.

Mereka sampai di rumah Jongdae berbarengan dengan sebuah mobil sport yang juga baru saja memasuki pelataran rumah tersebut. apakah itu Chanyeol?

"aku tunggu disini saja, temui pacarmu sana"

"terimakasih hyung, aku tidak akan lama" Sehun melepas sabuk pengamannya dan turun dari mobil.

Dia agak kecewa ketika melihat Kim Taehyung lah pemilik mobil sport tadi. Taehyung menyadari kedatangannya dan tersenyum ramah pada Sehun.

"hei, kau tau alamat rumah Jongdae rupanya"

"habisnya Park Chanyeol menghilang seperti siluman, jadi aku sampai harus kesini"

Taehyung juga melihat mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir diluar pagar rumah Jongdae. sepertinya mobil itu yang mengantarkan Sehun.

"siapa lagi yang tau semua alamat rumah murid-murid berandalan kalau bukan Ketua Osis terhormat? Dia mengantarmu dengan selamat sampai kesini" Taehyung melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum usil ke arah mobil itu.

Sementara Yoongi di dalam mobil hanya menatap Taehyung tanpa minat sama sekali. "dasar tengil" cibirnya.

Sehun mengangguk setuju akan ucapan Taehyung, "Ketua yang mengantarku kesini"

"nah, ayo masuk ke dalam. Jongdae bilang Chanyeol sudah sampai lebih dulu" Taehyung mengajak Sehun yang mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah Chanyeol.

Rumah yang cukup besar itu terlihat sepi, namun di ruang tengah terlihat nuansa natal yang masih tertata rapi dengan pohon natal berukuran kecil berada di pojok ruangan.

"naik saja ke lantai dua, kamar Jongdae ada di sebelah kanan dari tangga. Aku mau ke toilet dulu" Taehyung pun pamit.

Sehun melepas sepatunya dan mengambil satu pasang slipper untuk dipakai. Tapi dia bingung kenapa ada dua pasang _high heels_ perempuan tersimpan di samping pintu.

"selera Ibunya Jongdae hyung payah sekali" ia malah mencemooh _high heels_ tersebut.

Kemudian Sehun menaiki anak tangga untuk sampai di lantai dua. Dia masih belum menemukan tanda-tanda Park Chanyeol dimanapun. Apakah tadi sepatu Chanyeol ada? Sehun lupa memeriksanya. Lagipula, Chanyeol selalu berganti-ganti sepatu setiap hari.

"apa ini kamarnya?" gumam Sehun di depan sebuah pintu kamar yang terbuka.

Namun demi Tuhan, apa yang Sehun lihat di dalam kamar membuat kedua bola matanya melebar seketika.

Seorang gadis sedang membuka pakaian dalamnya, memperlihatkan payudaranya yang sintal di depan Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring di sofa.

Sehun tidak buta, dia melihat jelas Chanyeol menatap gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Kemudian gadis itu duduk di pangkuannya dengan terkekeh senang.

Menjijikan.

Dia berbalik dan menuruni tangga secepat mungkin. Bahkan Sehun merasa bertambah kesal karena air matanya jatuh dalam jumlah banyak ketika dia sedang memakai sepatunya dengan asal.

Kakinya berlari menjauhi rumah Jongdae dan masuk ke dalam mobil Yoongi yang masih terparkir diluar pagar.

"hei hei, kau kenapa Oh Sehun?" Yoongi terkejut melihat Sehun yang menangis dan melempar kotak hadiahnya ke kursi belakang mobil.

"menjijikan, aku tidak mau melihatnya, aku benci!" Sehun tidak dapat mengontrol tangisannya dengan masih terbayang akan pemandangan di kamar tadi.

"jelaskan padaku Sehun, ada apa denganmu dan Chanyeol? apa yang terjadi di dalam?"

"pergi hyung, aku ingin pergi dari sini!" raungnya diiringi tangisan putus asa.

Tanpa bertanya lagi, Yoongi menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pergi secepat kilat dari rumah Jongdae. dia sudah yakin Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu yang fatal hingga membuat Sehun seperti ini.

" _inhaler_ -mu, Sehun!"

Dirasa tangisannya yang makin tidak terkontrol, Sehun mengangguk oleh peringatan Yoongi. Dia meraih inhalernya yang tersimpan di saku jaket lalu menghirupnya sekuat mungkin.

Sehun menyesali semuanya, menyesali perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol. dia teringat sikap manis Chanyeol padanya yang membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan tangisan sialannya.

Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit?

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Nah, ini sudah saatnya permainan mereka harus diselesaikan. Sehun terkena _deep impact_ karena dia kan ceritanya disini masih bocah banget, jadi pemandangan seperti itu ─dan karena itu Chanyeol yang melakukannya─ membuat Sehun jadi merasa ngeri.

Gue minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya karena telat banget update ff ini. gue mengalami banyak masalah sejauh ini sampe harus konsultasi ke psikolog. Ya begitulah... *sigh*

Jadi, makasih buat kalian yang masih setia banget baca ff gue. gue sayang kalian lebih dari yang kalian tau. love you all~

p.s: maafkan kesalahan dan segala typonya yaa


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Life is not enough

Pair: ChanHun (Chanyeol-Sehun)

Other pair: temukan di dalamnya.

Genre: YAOI, romance, humor/comedy

Rate: M

Chapter 11

 **ChanHun**

.

.

.

.

.

"ahh! Ahh Jongdae nghh!" teriakan wanita itu menggema ke seluruh kamar Jongdae. Chanyeol merasa akan gila mendengarnya, jadi dia mengajak wanita yang sedang berada di pangkuannya untuk keluar dari kamar.

"ada apa?" ia kebingungan tanpa peduli tubuh atasnya yang tereskpos di depan Chanyeol.

"mereka berisik. Pakai bajumu, aku tidak tertarik melakukannya"

"a-apa? Tapi Jongdae sudah membayarku"

Chanyeol berdecak, dia mengusak rambutnya seperti frustasi. Tapi kenyatannya kini Chanyeol memang sedang frustasi.

Betapa dia sudah tidak waras membayangkan Sehun lah yang sedang telanjang di atas pangkuannya, bukan wanita itu. Dia membayangkan Sehun yang menggodanya dengan kulitnya yang putih mulus tanpa cela, wajah cantik, dan kedua mata yang sayu menatap Chanyeol penuh nafsu.

Ia terangsang bukan karena tubuh wanita itu, melainkan fantasi berdosanya tentang Sehun. Chanyeol berani menyimpulkan dia lebih menyukai bokong Sehun dibandingkan milik wanita itu.

"astaga, kalian sedang bersenang-senang rupanya"

Mereka menoleh ke arah sosok Taehyung yang baru saja naik ke lantai atas. Ah ya benar, Chanyeol baru ingat bahwa Taehyung dan Jimin tidak tau kalau Jongdae menyewa wanita penghibur.

"pakai bajumu, udaranya dingin" meski mengingatkan, Taehyung tetap tersenyum nakal pada wanita tersebut yang akhirnya kembali ke kamar, mungkin bergabung dalam permainan Jongdae di atas ranjang.

"wah Jongdae benar-benar menggunakan kesempatan. Rumah barunya sudah _kotor_ oleh ulahnya sendiri" Taehyung terkekeh karena mendengar teriakan-teriakan penuh dosa dari dalam kamar itu.

"kau masih ingin disini? Aku akan pulang" kata Chanyeol sambil memijat keningnya.

"Chanyeol, kau mengusir Sehun?"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya karena mendengar suara berat Taehyung. "mengusir Sehun?"

"iya" Taehyung mengangguk, "tadi Sehun kesini diantar oleh Yoongi dan aku menyuruhnya ke kamar untuk menemuimu. Kau mengusirnya?" pandangannya berkeliling mencari sosok Sehun.

Apakah Sehun melihatnya bersama wanita tadi?

"aku tidak melihatnya. Aku rasa… dia langsung pergi dan tidak jadi menemuiku" kening Chanyeol berkerut karena memikirkan apakah Sehun benar-benar melihatnya tadi.

"mungkin karena dia melihatmu dengan wanita itu? Aku saja kaget melihat dia tidak pakai baju hahaha"

"aku harus pulang Tae, sampai jumpa"

Taehyung menatap heran kepergian Chanyeol. Kenapa Chanyeol terlihat seperti panik?

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi masuk ke dalam mobil dengan secangkir kopi di tangan kanannya dan sebotol air mineral di tangan kirinya. Dia menghela napas saat melihat tak ada respon apapun dari Sehun, pemuda itu hanya terdiam sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu mobil.

Sesak napasnya sudah berhenti sejak setengah jam yang lalu berkat bantuan Yoongi yang menenangkan tangisan Sehun. Akibatnya, kini kedua mata Sehun terlihat sembab membuat orang yang sekali melirik saja akan tau bahwa anak itu baru saja menangis hebat.

Kepalanya tertunduk sejak tadi, bahkan Yoongi tidak tau apa yang menarik dari jari-jari tangan Sehun karena Sehun terus saja memandangi anggota tubuhnya itu.

"ini airmu" Yoongi memberikan botol air mineral tersebut, dan akhirnya Sehun bergerak setelah sejak tadi berada di posisi yang sama. Dia pun menerima botol air itu lalu langsung meminumnya karena ternyata Yoongi sudah membukakan tutupnya. Mungkin Yoongi tau Sehun tidak akan kuat bahkan hanya untuk sekedar membuka tutup botol.

"terimakasih hyung" ungkapnya tulus.

Yoongi menyeruput kopinya dengan tenang, kemudian dia mengangguk untuk merespon ucapan terimakasih Sehun.

"kau ingin pulang sekarang?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Sehun justru kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Kali ini botol air minum di tangannya menjadi objek penglihatan paling menarik.

"aku sudah kalah. Aku jatuh cinta padanya.."

Tentu saja Yoongi tau jelas tentang hal itu, namun dia menghormati kesedihan Sehun saat ini. Jadi yang Yoongi lakukan hanya menyahut dengan bergumam.

"aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini" Sehun tersenyum getir. "ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan karena sejak awal ini hanya permainan anak-anak"

"bagaimana kau akan menyelesaikannya?" bukan penasaran, Yoongi lebih terdengar khawatir sebenarnya.

"semua harus diungkapkan. Permainan ini, tujuannya, dan hasil akhirnya"

"hasil akhir?"

"hm. Hasil akhirnya" Sehun mengangguk.

Masalah ini sebenarnya adalah masalah konyol menurut Yoongi, namun menjadi begitu rumit karena sudah ada rasa cinta yang bercampur di dalamnya. Semua akan menjadi rumit ketika cinta sudah ikut disangkut-pautkan.

"pakai sabuk pengamanmu, kita pulang sekarang" perintah Yoongi.

 **ChanHun**

Jimin menghentikan mobilnya di depan pagar sebuah rumah minimalis. Dia mengantar Chanyeol kesini karena permintaan Chanyeol yang sedang mabuk.

"hei Chanyeol, jangan masuk sembarangan!" Jimin terburu-buru turun dari mobil dan menyusulnya. Namun Chanyeol sudah lancang membuka gerbang kecil yang tidak terkunci itu lalu menuju ke depan pintu.

"biar aku yang ketuk" dengan sigap Jimin menahan tangan Chanyeol, karena jika sedang mabuk seperti ini Chanyeol akan kasar pada apapun.

Setelah mengetuk pintu, mereka lumayan lama menunggu hingga seseorang membukanya.

"Yoongi, maaf kami datang malam-malam seperti ini" Jimin Nampak tegang karena melihat wajah Yoongi yang tanpa ekspresi. Entah dia sedang marah atau malah tidak peduli, Jimin tidak bisa menebak.

"aku tau kau habis menjemputnya di klub malam" Yoongi terang-terangan menunjuk sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri penuh pandangan mencekam kea rah Yoongi.

"ya, dia mabuk" jawab Jimin.

"ayo masuk. Udaranya dingin" akhirnya dia mempersilahkan Chanyeol dan Jimin untuk masuk ke dalam.

Chanyeol duduk di sofa dan memijat pelan keningnya karena pening setelah banyak meminum alkohol.

"kau bisa berikan dia teh ginseng untuk menghilangkan mabuknya?" Jimin berbisik pada Yoongi yang sudah berada di dapur.

"tanpa kau minta aku memang akan membuatkannya. Aku tidak mau dia mengamuk di rumahku"

Jimin mengangguk dan kembali ke ruang tengah, duduk bersama Chanyeol. Dia harus berada di dekat Chanyeol untuk berjaga-jaga jika dia akan emosi saat bicara dengan Yoongi nanti.

Yoongi meletakkan dua minuman hangat di atas meja, tentu saja yang satu adalah teh ginseng untuk Chanyeol. "yang ini untukmu. Cepat minum supaya kau sadar"

Setelah melirik sinis ke arah Yoongi, Chanyeol pun meminum teh itu. Ia menyernyit karena rasanya yang kurang enak.

"jadi untuk apa kalian datang kemari sebenarnya?"

Jimin memandang Chanyeol, kemudian menyikut lengannya agar Chanyeol segera menjawab.

"pertemukan aku dengan Sehun" katanya tanpa basa-basi.

"kenapa harus aku?"

"karena kau yang mengantar Sehun ke rumah Jongdae kemarin"

Jimin melihat seperti ada aliran listrik yang saling menghubungkan antara kedua mata Chanyeol dan Yoongi.

"jadi kau kira Sehun mempercayaiku? Aku bisa saja membantumu, tapi selebihnya aku serahkan penuh pada Sehun"

Tak ada satupun lagi yang menyahut. Yoongi mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor Sehun. Menurutnya, masalah mereka memang harus secepatnya diselesaikan.

" _ada apa, hyung?"_ Sehun akhirnya mengangkat panggilan itu.

"kau ada waktu? Chanyeol mau bertemu"

Yoongi tak mendengar apapun dari Sehun selama beberapa detik. Mungkin Sehun tengah mempertimbangkan.

" _datang saja ke sungai Han. Aku tunggu disana"_ lalu Sehun langsung memutus sambungannya.

Chanyeol dan Jimin menunggu apa yang akan Yoongi informasikan. Mendadak Chanyeol jadi merasa mual.

"ayo kita ke sungai Han"

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol turun dari mobil, meninggalkan Jimin dan Yoongi yang memilih untuk menyaksikan dari dalam mobil saja. Ia merasakan angin dingin yang menerpa wajahnya, seiring langkah kakinya menghampiri Sehun yang duduk di kursi panjang menghadap tepat ke arah sungai.

"ini sudah pukul 12 malam. Aku yakin Sehun sulit mendapat izin dari Ayahnya untuk keluar" Yoongi menganalisa.

Jimin mengangguk, "itu sebabnya dia memakai _hoodie_ yang tebal sekali"

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menoleh saat menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol. Namun dia kembali menatap ke arah sungai saat Chanyeol sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

Hati Sehun berdenyut perih saat bayangan Chanyeol bersama perempuan itu berkelebat di otaknya.

"ada banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan" ungkap Chanyeol lebih dulu.

"tidak" Sehun menjawab dengan tegas hingga membuat Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya susah-payah.

"kau sudah menang, Park. Sangat sial, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Kau senang permainanmu berjalan lancar?"

Chanyeol seperti dipukul dengan palu yang sangat besar ketika Sehun berkata demikian. Ia terkejut karena Sehun ternyata tau tentang rencana busuknya.

Tak ada yang bisa Chanyeol katakan, dia menunduk karena kekesalan yang memuncak. Apa yang telah kau lakukan Chanyeol? Kau menyia-nyiakan pemuda manis yang sebenarnya kau sayangi sampai gila.

Setelah lama berada dalam posisi yang sama, Sehun akhirnya bergerak dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari paper bag yang sejak tadi berada di sampingnya. Itu adalah syal berwarna biru yang memang Sehun ingin berikan untuk Chanyeol.

"selamat ulang tahun" Sehun melilitkan syal itu di leher Chanyeol.

Di dalam mobil, Jimin dan Yoongi melongo karena mereka sudah siap keluar dari mobil kalau-kalau Sehun malah mencekik leher Chanyeol menggunakan syal tersebut. Perangai Sehun itu sangat menyeramkan.

Sehun berdiri, namun dia tak melepaskan kontak mata dengan Chanyeol. "kita akhiri permainan konyol ini sekarang juga"

Seluruh tubuh Chanyeol membeku. Dia merasa begitu bersalah dan berdosa, penyesalan besar menggerogoti hatinya saat ini.

"lanjutkan hidup masing-masing seperti sebelum kita bertemu" Sehun mati-matian bertahan agar tidak menangis di depan pria ini. "kau sudah dewasa, Park. Lakukan permainan lain yang tidak seperti anak-anak begini. Kita selesai"

Tidak ada yang perlu Sehun katakan lagi, jadi dia berbalik untuk pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mencengkram lengannya, membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat hingga Sehun tidak sadar kini dia sudah berada dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"aku yang sudah kalah. Aku mencintaimu sampai gila… aku jatuh cinta padamu, Sehun" geram Chanyeol memeluk erat Sehun yang memberontak di dalam pelukannya.

Bayangan itu kembali menyerbu pikiran Sehun. Bayangan Chanyeol yang tersenyum pada perempuan telanjang itu menghantuinya begitu saja.

Dia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sekuat tenaga, setelah akhirnya berhasil Sehun pun refleks menampar pipi Chanyeol dengan kencang.

Itu semua terjadi begitu cepat. Chanyeol merasakan panas berdenyut di pipinya, dia menatap Sehun yang kini sudah berkaca-kaca dengan hidung yang memerah. Dia tidak ingin Sehun menangis, tapi lama-kelamaan air mata itu terlihat mengalir ke pipinya.

"menjauh dariku.. jangan menyentuhku. Kita tidak usah saling mengenal lagi" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian pergi secepat yang dia bisa.

Chanyeol merasakan penyesalan yang teramat sangat. Dia meluapkan emosinya dengan terus menendang kursi taman yang mereka duduki tadi, dan terus saja meneriakkan nama Sehun.

Jimin segera turun dari mobil dan berlari untuk menenangkan Chanyeol, sementara Yoongi hanya menghela napas lega. Akhirnya masalah mereka sudah selesai.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

 **ChanHun**

Sehun sudah lama tidak merasa suka pada seseorang seperti ini. Dulu dia pernah punya pacar beberapa kali, namun itu semua karena dia hanya merasa tertarik.

Bersama Chanyeol rasanya sangat berbeda. Sehun tidak tau harus bagaimana dan malah berakhir bersikap kasar pada pemuda itu. Tiap kali Chanyeol berada di dekatnya, jantung Sehun berdetak cepat dan darahnya mengalir deras. Terdengar berlebihan, namun itu lah yang memang Sehun rasakan.

Tidak ada perbedaan pada Chanyeol. Dia pun merasa Sehun adalah spesial dan istimewa. Keinginannya untuk menjaga dan melindungi Sehun semakin kuat seiring dengan intensitas pertemuan mereka setiap harinya.

Chanyeol hampir gila saat kini dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia tak akan bisa lagi bertemu dengan Sehun. Meski hari-hari mereka hanya diisi dengan pertengkaran, tapi Chanyeol rela agar dia bisa berjam-jam menatap wajah Sehun yang manis.

"kenapa kau tidak jujur saja pada Sehun kalau kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya? Apa itu sulit?"

Sejak tadi Chanyeol hanya diam mendengar omelan-omelan dari Taehyung dan Jongdae. Dia tidak mau dan tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menjawab.

"sepertinya Chanyeol sudah jujur, tapi Sehun memang sudah kecewa" Jimin menimpali.

"Yeol, kalau kau seperti ini terus sampai hari pertamamu masuk kuliah, kau tidak akan dapat apa-apa dari Ayahmu" peringatan terakhir dari Jongdae sebelum dia keluar dari kamar Chanyeol, disusul oleh Taehyung yang juga sudah menyerah melihat Chanyeol tidak becus mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Jimin menghela napas. "ini sudah tahun baru, lupakan saja Sehun dan fokus pada masa depanmu. Kerjaanmu setiap hari hanya berbaring di ranjang dan bermain game tak tau waktu"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Dia cuma mendengus dan menyalakan televisi untuk mengusir rasa penatnya.

"Sehun benar-benar membawa dampak besar untukmu" Jimin menatap kasihan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Jimin" seorang wanita memanggilnya dari depan pintu kamar Chanyeol yang masih terbuka.

Jimin spontan berdiri dan tersenyum kea rah Ibu Chanyeol. "oh Bibi, apa Bibi ingin bicara dengannya?"

"iya," Ibu Chanyeol membalas dengan ramah dan anggun. Berbanding terbalik sekali dengan sifat putranya. "kau bisa keluar sebentar?"

"baik Bibi. Aku akan ke taman" Jimin pun keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

Ibu Chanyeol duduk di sofa dan mengusap bahu putranya yang kini dia sadari sudah semakin kokoh. Chanyeol benar-benar tumbuh dewasa. "kau tidak mau bercerita pada Ibu?"

"soal apa?" akhirnya Chanyeol bersuara setelah ketiga sahabatnya sudah frustasi membujuknya untuk merespon sedikit saja.

"Ibu melihat ketiga temanmu yang sibuk menghiburmu setiap hari. kau tidak kasihan pada mereka?"

"mereka saja yang repot, aku tidak meminta"

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum maklum. Dia sudah hapal sekali bagaimana Chanyeol jika sedang merajuk ataupun merasa _badmood_ seperti ini.

"karena ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi, Dennis jadi harus menghubungi Ibu untuk menanyakan kabarmu"

"sok perhatian sekali dia"

"dia khawatir kau melewatkan persiapan masuk Universitas. Hari pertamamu itu penting, sayang"

"aku masih merasa waras untuk masuk kuliah"

Ibunya menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Ibu ingin kau berubah. Perbaiki pola hidupmu agar Ayahmu bisa merasa bangga" karena ucapan Ibunya, Chanyeol akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan dari televisi. "buktikan pada Ayah bahwa kau sudah dewasa. Kau tidak mau Ibu terus merasa sedih kan?"

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar. Ia terlalu sibuk patah hati karena Sehun dan melupakan janjinya pada sang Ibu.

"Ibu bilang pada Dennis kau sepertinya sedang patah hati" ucapnya seakan bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol. "dan Dennis mengatakan bahwa dia tau siapa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Pemuda itu bernama Sehun kan?" Ibunya bertanya hati-hati, tak lupa juga memberikan senyuman tanda bahwa dia tidak masalah dengan seorang pemuda untuk Chanyeol.

Yang Chanyeol bisa lakukan hanya menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Dia memutus kontak mata dengan Ibunya dan kembali menundukkan kepala. Teringat lagi kenyataan pahit bahwa Sehun tidak mau lagi bertemu dengannya.

"apapun yang terjadi, Ibu tidak ingin kau melupakan kewajibanmu untuk belajar dengan tekun" ia mengusap rambut Chanyeol penuh kasih sayang.

"aku tau kalau aku ini benar-benar anak brengsek. Aku janji pada Ibu untuk berubah, tapi aku masih seperti ini. Bahkan aku mengecewakan orang yang aku sukai"

Ibu tau maksud Chanyeol adalah pemuda bernama Sehun itu. Ternyata Chanyeol memang sangat menyukainya.

"mulai sekarang kau harus merubah sikapmu. Jika kau berhasil, tidak ada salahnya kau kembali memperjuangkan pemuda itu. Minta maaf dan buktikan padanya kau tidak akan membuatnya kecewa lagi"

Apa yang Ibunya katakan adalah yang terbaik untuk Chanyeol. Selama ini memang selalu seperti itu, tapi Chanyeol pura-pura tidak mendengar dan lebih memilih bersikap semaunya.

Dulu, menurut Chanyeol apapun yang dia sukai harus dia jalani. Ternyata dia hanya membuang waktunya dengan sia-sia semasa sekolah.

Sehun masih harus kembali padanya. Chanyeol yakin Sehun juga masih mencintainya, dan urusan mereka belum selesai sampai di sini.

 **ChanHun**

Berbulan-bulan telah Sehun lewati dengan cukup tenang. Tahun ajaran baru di musim semi membuat Sehun lebih sedikit bersemangat menjalani kegiatannya.

Karena tahun ajaran baru, Sehun harus berpisah kelas dengan Joonmyun. sementara Sehun masih satu kelas dengan Jungkook, Joonmyun juga masih ditemani oleh Mingyu. Berbeda dengan Seungcheol yang terpental ke kelas lain.

Tapi mereka masih setia berkumpul bersama.

"kau sudah lama tidak aktif di klub. Ada rencana ingin masuk ke klub baru?" sekarang Jungkook tanpa segan bertanya tentang klub, karena Sehun pernah berkata bahwa _dance_ sudah tidak lagi menjadi topik sensitif untuknya.

"aku mencoba segala hal baru yang aku inginkan. Akhir-akhir ini aku tertarik membuat kue"

"kau bisa membuatnya?" agak ragu dia bertanya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala, "tidak. Mungkin itu hanya keinginan sesaat"

"jangan terlalu memaksakan. Nanti juga kau akan menemukan _passion_ -mu lagi"

Jungkook memang bukan sahabat yang selalu menemani Sehun kemanapun seperti Joonmyun. Tapi, Jungkook selalu berhasil membuat Sehun berbicara lebih banyak daripada sebelumnya.

"bagaimana kabar Yixing hyung?" Sehun tiba-tiba saja mengingat seniornya itu.

"kalau tidak salah dia masuk ke Yonsei"

"jika begitu aku tidak mau masuk Yonsei"

Jungkook terkekeh, "kau jadi tidak suka padanya ya sekarang?"

"kalau aku bertemu dia, dia pasti dengan seenaknya akan bertanya-tanya soal hobi _dance_ -ku. Aku tau dia bermaksud menyemangati, tapi lama-lama aku jenuh mendengarnya"

"kau tidak pernah dihubungi olehnya?" Jungkook kembali membaca buku karena Sehun juga lebih tertarik melihat pemandangan di luar jendela kelas.

"tidak. Mungkin dia juga segan padaku"

Kelas menjadi riuh sejak tadi karena mereka tidak kedatangan Guru sama sekali. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Sehun rasanya ingin tidur saja di ruang UKS.

"Kook, kau sudah punya pacar?"

"belum. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku bertemu lagi dengan seseorang yang dulu sempat menarik perhatianku sesaat"

"siapa?"

"senior Kim Taehyung"

Sehun menoleh karena terkejut. Yang benar saja, begundal yang selalu bersama Park Chanyeol itu?

"kau sengaja menyebut namanya agar aku ingat pada Chanyeol?"

"hei bukan begitu, aku serius"

"bagaimana bisa kau bertemu lagi dengan dia?"

"Taehyung hyung masuk di Universitas Dongguk. dia seangkatan dengan hyung-ku dan tanpa diduga, mereka dekat sekali. Sampai sekarang dia sering main ke rumahku"

"kau bahkan sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung sekarang" cibir Sehun.

"dia itu aneh tapi menggemaskan. Makanya aku jadi tertarik lagi dengan dia"

"cukup. Aku mual"

"hahahaha. Kau juga harus segera menemukan seseorang, Sehun. Lupakan si Park Chanyeol itu"

Pada kenyataannya, Sehun tidak bisa melupakan Chanyeol. Sakit hati yang mendalam hanya membuatnya sulit untuk menyingkirkan Chanyeol seperti yang selalu dia inginkan. Otak dan hatinya tidak berjalan dengan sinkron.

"Joonmyun juga membuat _progress_ dengan senior Yifan kan?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan bergumam. "hm. Mereka cocok"

"itu sebabnya Joonmyun jadi tidak punya waktu lebih sering bersamamu sekarang?"

"biarkan saja. Aku juga tidak peduli"

"kau justru peduli, aku bisa melihatnya"

"jangan sok tau" Sehun mendengus sebal.

Perubahan demi perubahan banyak sekali terjadi di masa SMA Sehun. Ia menjadi pribadi yang lebih banyak menebar senyum, meski mulut sadisnya tidak pernah bisa hilang.

Setidaknya, Sehun menambah nama di dalam daftar temannya walaupun tidak terlalu banyak. Kenyataan bahwa Joonmyun tidak akan pernah selalu bersamanya lagi membuat Sehun sadar, anak itu juga butuh _pelindung_ yang lebih bisa menjaganya.

Tiap kali mereka bertemu, Joonmyun selalu membicarakan tentang senior Yifan. Yang Sehun dengar dari Joonmyun, Yifan begitu sabar padanya dan tidak terburu-buru untuk menjadikan Joonmyun miliknya.

Sehun bersyukur Joonmyun bertemu dengan seseorang yang tepat. Diantara mereka, kini hanya Sehun, Mingyu, dan Jungkook yang masih sering nonton film bersama di akhir minggu. Karena Seungcheol sudah sibuk dengan Lee Jihoon, dan Joonmyun tentu saja dengan senior Yifan.

Akhir-akhir ini pun, Sehun memperhatikan Mingyu yang mulai membicarakan kedekatannya dengan sepupu Jungkook yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo. Sehun ingat kok bagaimana dulu pertama kali Mingyu menaruh perhatian pada lelaki manis itu.

"masa SMA memang seharusnya seperti itu, Sehun. Dipenuhi dengan cinta remaja"

Dia tidak menyangka, seorang Min Yoongi juga berpendapat seperti itu. Yoongi adalah satu-satunya senior mereka yang justru semakin sering menemani Sehun sekarang. Tidak ada pendekatan khusus atau apapun, kedekatan mereka murni mengalir saja semenjak Yoongi yang paling tau dan paling mengerti betapa sakitnya hati Sehun gara-gara seorang Park Chanyeol.

Lagipula, Sehun memang sudah merasa _klop_ menjadikan Yoongi teman ngobrolnya karena mereka memiliki sifat yang mirip.

"aku bukannya merasa sedih mereka seperti itu. Hanya saja, kenapa mereka kompak sekali? Kenapa secepat itu?"

Yoongi tersenyum, "kau jadi lebih banyak berbicara sekarang. Dan lebih pintar mengeluh"

"sebenarnya, ini keahlianku sejak dulu" itu sebabnya, Ayah maupun Ibu tidak ada yang bisa memenangkan argumen jika berhadapan dengan putra mereka.

"kau mau saran? Atau hanya sekedar membuang _sampah_ padaku?"

Kekehan pelan Sehun terdengar. Sehun jadi ingat bagaimana awalnya mereka menjadi dekat, itu karena Sehun membuang _sampah_ pada Yoongi untuk pertama kalinya.

" _sampah_ , hyung. Kau tidak perlu memberi saran. Sudah cukup aku merepotkanmu"

Akhirnya, Yoongi memarkirkan mobil di depan pagar rumah yang terbilang cukup besar. Mereka memang janjian minum kopi setelah Sehun pulang sekolah, dan setelahnya Yoongi biasa mengantar Sehun sampai di rumah.

"ini rumah Kakekmu?"

"iya. Kau ingin masuk dan menyapanya?"

"tidak terimakasih, aku harus pulang karena tugasku belum selesai"

Yang lebih muda hanya mengangguk lalu melepas sabuk pengamannya. Setelah turun, Sehun tidak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya dia masuk ke rumah sang Kakek.

Pelayan berkata Kakek sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk menunggu dan bertemu dengan Neneknya.

"Sehun, kau sudah pulang rupanya" Nenek seperti biasa, sedang menikmati teh hangat di halaman belakang rumah. Namun yang membuat Sehun terkejut adalah, Nenek ditemani oleh seseorang yang sudah lama tidak Sehun temui.

"Sehunie! Kau masih ingat padaku?" wanita cantik itu menyapa dengan ceria.

Bahkan, untuk mengeja namanya saja Sehun merasa gugup karena terlalu senang di dalam hatinya. Wanita ini lah yang terakhir kalinya memeluk Sehun kecil ketika sidang perceraian kedua Orang tuanya selesai digelar.

Sehun sangat mengaguminya karena wanita ini _mencuri hati_ Sehun selama mereka saling mengenal dulu. Dia adalah sosok yang memeluknya begitu erat sambil menangis untuk menguatkannya saat palu perceraian resmi diketuk. Waktu itu dia tidak mengerti mengapa wanita ini menangis untuk Sehun. namun seiring Sehun bertumbuh dewasa, Sehun akhirnya menyadari bahwa tangisan itu adalah tangisan _peduli_ dan tanda _kasih sayang_ terhadapnya.

"Ch-Chaewon nuna?"

Wanita cantik yang ternyata bernama Chaewon itu memandangnya berkaca-kaca, "syukurlah kau masih ingat!" dia beranjak dari kursi lalu segera menghampiri Sehun dan membuka kedua lengannya lebar-lebar, dengan senyuman menawan yang membuat Sehun jatuh hati untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kembali, Sehun merasakan pelukan hangat itu lagi. Pelukan hangat yang meski sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya tetap tidak bisa Sehun lupakan. Jadi, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak membalas pelukan Chaewon.

Sehun tidak tuli. Perlahan dia mendengar isakan halus dari bibir Chaewon, wanita itu ternyata menangis lagi tanpa berkata apapun dan hanya mengusap punggung Sehun berkali-kali. Bahkan, senyuman haru dari sang Nenek tak kentara ia lihat karena sibuk dengan momen manis bersama Chaewon.

"kau sudah besar sekali. aku tidak percaya kau bahkan sudah lebih tinggi dariku" isakan itu bercampur dengan tawa yang terselip riang.

Chaewon adalah junior Youngjae ─Ayah Sehun─ sejak masa perkuliahan mereka. Sehun mengenal Chaewon dengan baik karena wanita itu selalu ada di dekatnya sejak dia di Taman Kanak-Kanak. Bisa dibilang, Chaewon turut hadir di masa-masa transisi Sehun dari balita hingga ke bangku Sekolah Dasar.

Dan tentu saja, Chaewon juga termasuk dalam daftar hitam milik Ibunya. Karena kedekatan antara Ayah dan Chaewon sudah dianggap _tidak normal_ oleh Ibunya yang memang pencemburu hebat.

"nuna kemana saja selama ini?" pertanyaan yang sudah lama Sehun ingin lontarkan, namun urung karena tak mau membuat Ayahnya mengingat masa lalu dimana Ibu selalu bersikap kasar pada Chaewon.

Lalu terdengar isakan lagi, "setelah sidang itu, aku harus pergi ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku dan bekerja disana"

"sejak kapan nuna sudah ada di Seoul?"

"aku baru sampai dua hari yang lalu" akhirnya pelukan itu sedikit merenggang, karena Chaewon ingin memandang wajah Sehun.

"sudah bertemu dengan Ayah?"

"belum, karena aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya" ia mengusap lengan Sehun yang terasa kurus dalam genggamannya. Tentu saja Chaewon tau tentang penyakit asma Sehun. sejak kecil Sehun memang tidak seperti anak yang lain, Sehun mudah sakit dan lelah. Itu salah satu alasan yang membuat Chaewon sangat menyayangi Sehun seperti anaknya sendiri. Dia ingin melindungi dan menjaga Sehun.

"kalau begitu, Ayah pasti akan senang sekali bertemu dengan nuna" Sehun tersenyum. sejak Sehun kecil Chaewon tidak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan Bibi, ia selalu menyuruh Sehun memanggilnya dengan sebutan nuna.

"kalian pasti sudah lapar. Ayo kita bersiap-siap makan malam bersama" akhirnya suara Nenek terdengar diantara mereka.

Chaewon dan Sehun berjalan di belakang Nenek yang memberi instruksi pada pelayan untuk memasak makan malam. "nuna akan berapa lama di Seoul?"

"kontrak kerjaku di Jepang sudah berakhir. Jadi mulai sekarang aku kembali menetap di Seoul" terlihat jelas sekali kebahagiaan dari kedua bola mata Chaewon. Dia sudah rindu berat dengan Negara tercinta, dan sekarang akhirnya dia punya kesempatan untuk pulang. "kita akan sering bertemu lagi mulai dari sekarang, Sehunie"

"aku senang sekali kalau nuna mau berkunjung ke rumah Ayah. Sekarang aku sepenuhnya tinggal di sana"

Bibir Chaewon membentuk huruf O ketika mendengar perkataan Sehun. "kau tinggal bersama Ayahmu sekarang? Sejak kapan?" karena yang Chaewon tau, dulu hak asuh jatuh ke tangan Ibu Sehun dalam sidang perceraian mereka.

"sudah hampir setahun, sejak aku baru saja masuk ke SMA. Ini adalah kemauanku, bukan paksaan dari Ayah"

"lalu.. bagaimana dengan Ibumu? Dia tidak keberatan dengan keputusanmu?"

"awalnya dia sangat marah, tapi aku tidak peduli. Dia tidak cocok denganku" Sehun mencebik. Membuat Chaewon tertawa karena bocah kecil bernama Sehun yang dulu dia kenal sangat manis, justru tumbuh besar dengan mulut seperti itu.

Mungkin ini adalah jawaban dari Tuhan atas harapan Sehun yang ingin kedua Orang tuanya bahagia dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Senyuman Sehun ke arah Chaewon saat ini memiliki berbagai arti.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat seperti dugaan Sehun, Ayah sangat terkejut ketika tau bahwa Chaewon sudah pulang ke Korea. Mereka berpelukan erat sekali karena Ayah memang sangat dekat dengan Chaewon bahkan sudah dianggap adik.

Tapi Sehun mendadak ingat bahwa dia punya janji dengan sang Kakek yang belum dia penuhi.

"bukankah kau ingin mengenalkan pacarmu pada Kakek?"

Sehun meneguk ludah karena mendengar teguran dari suara yang berat penuh wibawa itu. Mereka hanya bicara berdua di ruang tengah, sedangkan Nenek, Ayah, dan Chaewon menghabiskan waktu bercengkrama di meja makan.

"aku rasa tidak perlu. Belum lama ini kami sudah berakhir"

"kalian sudah tidak bersama lagi? Kenapa?" mungkin Kakek khawatir karena melihat wajah cucunya yang menjadi lesu.

"kami sudah tidak cocok lagi" jawab Sehun seadanya. Karena dia tidak mungkin menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tidak ada yang saling bicara lagi. Hanya terdengar seruputan kopi hangat dari mulut Kakek yang sebenarnya membuat Sehun jadi merasa canggung.

"jika nanti kau punya pacar lagi, harus segera kenalkan pada Kakek"

"aku belum mau memikirkan itu, Kek. Aku sedang ingin sendiri"

"di usia sepertimu sekarang harus banyak bermain dengan teman-teman. Kakek tidak mau kau menjadi lemah hanya karena ingin menyendiri"

"bukan dalam artian seperti itu. Aku tetap berkumpul dengan teman-temanku, tapi aku sedang tidak mau punya pacar"

"yang mana teman-temanmu? Kakek juga ingin mengenal mereka"

"kapan-kapan aku akan undang mereka makan siang di sini" Sehun sumringah ketika mengingat kebersamaannya dengan Jungkook, Mingyu, Seungcheol, dan terutama Joonmyun.

Kakek merasa senang di dalam hati. Karena yang dulu sering diceritakan oleh Ayahnya, Sehun tidak pernah punya teman di sekolah. Tapi saat ini Sehun terlihat ceria sekali ketika topik pembicaraan tentang teman muncul diantara mereka, itu berarti Sehun mengalami banyak perubahan besar di masa SMA.

"Kakek masih ingin tau tentang pacarmu"

"sudah jadi mantan, Kek" koreksi Sehun dengan cepat.

"ah ya, mantan pacarmu. Siapa dia? bagaimana orangnya? Tingkah lakunya benar-benar seperti preman?"

"dia orang terkenal di sekolah karena sikap begajulannya. Kami selalu bertengkar setiap hari" Sehun cemberut mengingatnya.

Wajah keriput itu menyernyit bingung, "lalu.. kenapa kalian bisa bersama jika kalian sering bertengkar?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun mengingat bagaimana pertama kali ia dan Chanyeol berciuman di dekat toilet perempuan, hingga Sehun pingsan karena terkejut dan terserang asma mendadak. Dia baru saja menyadari semenjak mereka menjadi _pasangan kekasih_ , ciuman manis tercipta dengan murni diantara mereka tanpa ada paksaan. Bahkan Sehun pernah memulainya lebih dulu.

Chanyeol yang paling tau bagaimana murungnya Sehun ketika disingkirkan dari kompetisi dance, dan Chanyeol berusaha untuk menenangkan Sehun ketika hari kompetisi berlangsung. Sebagai seseorang yang memiliki niat buruk mempermainkan Sehun, tindakan Chanyeol yang satu itu sudah melewati batas.

Dan Sehun baru menyadarinya.

Pembicaraan ini tidak dilanjutkan lagi oleh Kakek karena melihat Sehun yang malah melamun sedih. Dia meninggalkan Sehun setelah menepuk-nepuk bahunya untuk memberikan semangat.

"hidup saja tidak akan cukup membuatmu puas, Sehun. Yakinkan apa yang sekarang ini ada di hatimu"

Kalimat terakhir dari Kakek, membuat Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia benar-benar kacau.

 **ChanHun**

Ini adalah kali pertama lagi Sehun memiliki waktu berdua dengan Joonmyun, setelah sekian lamanya si anak manja itu dimonopoli oleh senior Yifan. Mereka menikmati hari libur sebelum festival kebudayaan musim semi diadakan di sekolah, karena nantinya saat itu mereka akan sibuk mewakili kelas masing-masing.

"jadi senior Yifan sudah menembakmu?" Sehun menyimpulkan hati-hati setelah mendengar penjelasan rumit dari Joonmyun yang berbelit-belit sejak tadi.

"iya betul!" anak itu tersenyum lebar setelah membuang timun dari lipatan _beef burger_ nya.

"kau hanya tinggal berkata seperti itu padaku, tidak usah berbelit-belit dan membuatku berpikir keras" sungutnya karena kesal.

"aku malu kalau bicara _to the point_ "

Sehun tidak peduli, dia ingin segera ke inti permasalahan. "jadi, kau terima atau tidak?"

"iya, aku terima" lalu Joonmyun memandang Sehun serius, "tidak apa-apa kan?"

"kau bodoh? Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Jadi kau sekarang punya pacar, itu artinya bagus"

"tapi kita tetap bisa kencan berdua seperti ini kok, Sehun"

"prioritaskan senior Yifan yang berstatus lebih dari sekedar teman sepertiku. Aku bisa bertemu denganmu kapan saja di sekolah, tapi dengan dia─" Sehun sengaja menggantung ucapannya.

"dengan Yifan hyung? Kenapa?" Joonmyun tidak paham.

"senior Yifan sudah masuk Universitas. Kehidupan Universitas pasti berbeda dengan SMA. Kalangan perempuan pun akan lebih banyak macamnya di sana"

"Sehun, sekarang kau yang berbicara berbelit-belit" Joonmyun mencebik.

"kalian akan sulit bertemu karena jadwal senior Yifan yang padat. Bisa saja dia selingkuh"

Kali ini mata Joonmyun sukses melotot karena dia juga baru menyadari apa yang Sehun katakan. "ya ampun! Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"jangan panik dulu" Sehun sebenarnya ingin tertawa karena melihat ekspresi Joonmyun yang dia anggap terlalu bodoh. "kalau dia selingkuh, kau bisa cari selingkuhan juga"

Lalu Joonmyun dengan sebal melempar satu kentang goreng ke arah Sehun yang tertawa geli setelah berhasil melontarkan lelucon garing.

Setelah itu mereka menikmati burger masing-masing, sesekali diiringi oleh rengekan Joonmyun yang lucu karena Sehun kembali membuat lelucon tentang senior Yifan padanya. Sehun yakin jika ketiga temannya yang lain juga ada disini, mereka akan senang hati membantu Sehun menggoda Joonmyun.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu kurang-lebih selama 3 jam untuk makan dan bercerita banyak hal. Joonmyun senang sekali menanggapi segala hal yang Sehun katakan padanya, karena dulu Sehun tidak seaktif ini dalam berbicara. Dia tidak mau memikirkan apa penyebab perubahan Sehun yang drastis ini, yang pasti dia senang sekali ngobrol dengan Sehun sudah tidak lagi seperti ngobrol dengan robot yang kaku.

"kau yakin tidak mau pulang denganku? Yifan hyung tidak apa-apa jika mengantarmu sampai rumah"

Tidak, terimakasih. Sehun tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk. "tidak Myun, kau pulang saja dengan dia. aku harus ke suatu tempat dulu"

"oh, memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"mengunjungi Ibuku"

Lalu Joonmyun hanya mengangguk dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Sehun yang sudah pamit duluan.

Sehun menghela napas. Mengunjungi Ibu? Ibu saja sedang sibuk dengan kekasihnya, jadi Sehun tidak perlu repot-repot berkunjung karena kunjungannya tidak akan berefek apapun untuk sang wanita itu.

"Sehun"

Ia terkejut karena seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Dan Sehun lebih terkejut lagi saat tau siapa orang tersebut.

"Dennis hyung?"

"hei, apa kabar?" Dennis tersenyum ramah padanya.

Dan Sehun akui Dennis jadi semakin tampan saja sekarang, sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Apakah Dennis sudah lupa akan perdebatan hebat mereka saat itu? Karena dia terlihat baik-baik saja di depan Sehun sekarang.

"aku baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku juga. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini. Ingin makan siang bersama?"

"baru saja aku selesai makan siang bersama temanku" karena pembawaan Dennis yang terlampau santai, Sehun jadi melupakan kecanggungan yang awalnya dia rasakan.

"ah, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan segelas kopi?"

Niat Dennis itu baik, karena mereka juga sudah lama tidak bertemu kan? Jadi Sehun menyetujui ajakan Dennis untuk sekedar minum kopi. Lagipula tidak ada alasan bagi Sehun untuk menghindar darinya.

Mereka singgah di sebuah kafe. Dennis benar-benar mengeluarkan kartu hitam kebanggannya dari dalam dompet hanya untuk mentraktir Sehun segelas kopi hangat. Tapi Sehun tidak merasa sungkan, kapan lagi ditraktir menggunakan kartu hitam kan?

Setelah memegang kopi masing-masing, mereka duduk di teras kafe untuk mendapat udara segar.

"bagaimana sekolahmu?" Dennis memulai lebih dulu setelah menyeruput kopinya.

"semuanya berjalan lancar" tidak dengan intonasi yang jutek seperti dulu, Sehun berusaha untuk tenang agar tidak merusak suasana.

"baguslah kalau begitu"

Kemudian Sehun teringat akan sesuatu. "ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan"

"silahkan"

"bagaimana kabar Ibuku?"

Terlihat, Dennis menaikkan kedua alisnya karena merasa bingung akan pertanyaan dari Sehun.

"apa kau dan Ibumu tidak saling memberi kabar?"

"kami saling memberi kabar, tetapi hanya ala kadarnya. Aku hanya ingin tau keadaan Ibuku, kau pasti sering bertemu dengannya ketika dia memandu acara"

"tentu saja Ibumu melakukan yang terbaik untuk perusahaan. Kau bisa melihatnya di televisi"

"Ibuku tersenyum seperti biasa di dalam acara televisi. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana wajahnya setelah acara berakhir"

Kini akhirnya Dennis mengerti apa maksud Sehun. Dia pun menghela napas terlebih dahulu karena tatapan Sehun terasa mengintimidasi dirinya. "dia.. sedikit lebih pendiam akhir-akhir ini. Tapi aku bisa saja salah, karena aku tidak setiap saat bertemu dengannya"

"apa hubungannya dengan Tuan Jaebum baik-baik saja?"

"maaf Sehun, aku sama sekali tidak tau tentang itu" Dennis berkata hati-hati karena tidak ingin membuat Sehun marah.

Mendengar itu, Sehun pun menyerah dan kembali diam. Dia meminum kopinya dan mulai tidak nyaman dengan kecanggungan yang kembali terasa diantara mereka berdua.

"aku minta maaf tentang yang terakhir kali"

Tidak disangka, kalimat itu meluncur lebih dulu dari mulut Sehun. Bahkan, Dennis sampai tidak jadi meminum kopinya dan menatap kaget pemuda manis itu.

"tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf" ia meletakkan gelas kopinya di atas meja. "perlahan segalanya terasa lebih baik hingga sekarang. Walaupun aku belum sepenuhnya melupakanmu"

"itu tidak perlu, kau tidak perlu melupakanku, karena bagaimanapun kita saling mengenal sejak lama" Sehun meneguk ludahnya karena gugup, "kita tetap teman, hyung"

Dennis terpana karena baru menyadari adanya perubahan pada diri Sehun. Anak itu bahkan tersenyum, padahal terakhir kali mereka bertemu Sehun masih tak menampakkan sikap manisnya sedikitpun.

"kau sudah lebih dari itu, Sehun. Kau adikku"

Dan itu membuat Sehun jadi terkekeh karena salah tingkah. Kalau diingat-ingat, dulu dia memang tidak pernah bersikap baik pada Dennis. Dia hanya bisa menunduk karena dia tau Dennis masih menatapnya, benar-benar konyol.

"tidak mau bertanya tentang kabar Chanyeol?"

Beruntung Sehun memiliki pengendalian ekspresi yang hebat, jadi dia masih bertahan dengan tersenyum dan nampak biasa-biasa saja ketika mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut.

"tidak perlu. Dia pasti baik-baik saja"

Dennis menggelengkan kepalanya, "dia sekarat, Sehun"

Untuk 2 detik pertama, Sehun terdiam karena ucapan Dennis yang terlampau datar. "maksudmu?"

Lalu Dennis justru tersenyum dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "baiklah, kelihatannya pertemuan kita sampai di sini dulu. Aku harus pamit karena ada pekerjaan yang menunggu"

"kalau begitu sampai jumpa, hyung. Hati-hati di jalan"

Dennis hanya melambaikan tangan, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Setelah itu, Sehun menghela napas begitu kencang. Bertemu Dennis memang akan mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol, sekeras apapun Sehun berusaha menampiknya. Itu sulit.

 **ChanHun**

Sejak kepulangan Chaewon ke Seoul, Kakek dan Nenek sering mengundangnya untuk makan malam. Tentu saja Sehun tau bahwa itu hanya dalih agar Ayahnya bisa kembali dekat dengan Chaewon. Sehun malah ingin Chaewon segera datang ke rumahnya untuk berkunjung, tapi Kakek belum mengizinkan karena merasa Chaewon pun belum siap untuk itu.

"Sehunie, sudah punya pacar?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Chaewon, Sehun hampir saja terbatuk saat menyantap sup hangatnya. "belum"

"benarkah?" Chaewon Nampak tidak percaya.

"dia punya, tapi sudah putus" yang pada akhirnya diperjelas oleh sang Ayah.

"apa sangat penting sampai harus dibicarakan?" sarkasme Sehun.

Chaewon tertawa, dia mengusap punggung Sehun agar Sehun tidak marah pada Ayahnya.

"pantas saja akhir-akhir ini kau jarang memegang ponsel" Ayah kembali menyinggung. "di mana kau meletakkannya?"

"sejak beberapa hari yang lalu ada di dalam tas. Mungkin baterainya habis"

"Sehunie, patah hati tidak akan membuatmu jadi lebih baik" Chaewon memberikan pendapatnya, "kau justru harus tetap semangat dan melupakan dia"

Tapi anehnya, Sehun justru selalu teringat pada Chanyeol hampir setiap hari.

Lalu terdengar Nenek memanggil dengan lembut, "Chaewon, kau mau belajar resep masakan baru?"

"tentu! Aku ke dapur dulu" setelah pamit, Chaewon meninggalkan Sehun dan Ayahnya yang masih duduk di meja makan.

"kapan Ayah melamar Chaewon nuna?"

Ayahnya berdecak, "eyy, kau ini bicara apa"

"aku bertanya, bukan bicara"

"habiskan supnya"

"baru saja habis"

Helaan napas Ayah begitu berat, mengetahui bahwa berdebat dengan Sehun memang tidak akan selesai.

"Sehun, kau harus mengerti─"

"aku mengerti" tutup Sehun yang sudah malas memperpanjang pembicaraan. Dia menyesal bertanya hal itu pada Ayahnya.

Lalu seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dengan agak terburu-buru. Sepertinya dia baru saja dari luar.

"Tuan, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu Tuan Sehun"

"siapa? Suruh masuk saja"

"Nyonya itu tidak mau, katanya dia sedang terburu-buru"

Ayah dan Sehun mengerutkan kening bersamaan. "Nyonya?"

Karena tidak ingin penasaran, Sehun segera beranjak dan keluar dari rumah Kakek menuju ke depan gerbang. Sehun menebak-nebak di dalam hati, namun dia berharap tebakannya tidak tepat.

"Ibu?"

Sayangnya tebakan Sehun tepat sasaran. Wanita cantik itu sedang berdiri di samping mobilnya, menunggu putranya yang sudah lama tidak dia temui.

"ayo ikut Ibu makan malam" ia berucap tanpa basa-basi.

"Ibu akhirnya berani ke rumah Kakek hanya untuk menjemputku?" Sehun tersenyum miring.

"oh benar, dan bukankah seharusnya kau terharu Ibu sampai harus melakukan hal ini?"

"bukankah tidak sopan ke rumah seseorang tanpa mau menyapa pemiliknya?" Sehun menantang balik.

"dengar Sehun, Ibu tidak ingin pertemuan pertama kita setelah sekian lama berakhir dengan kekesalan"

"aku hanya bicara, Ibu saja yang mudah tersinggung"

"kalau begitu sekarang cepat masuk ke mobil" perintah Ibunya kembali.

"tunggu sebentar, apakah aku harus jadi bonekamu lagi malam ini? Apa aku harus bersikap sopan di depan Tuan Jaebum?"

"tidak dengan Tuan Jaebum kali ini" Ibu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi malas.

Sehun diam. Bukan karena dia senang dengan jawaban Ibunya, tapi dia meneliti sikap Ibunya setelah dia mengungkit tentang Tuan Jaebum. Sepertinya hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik.

"ternyata kau, Sejin. Mau menjemput Sehun?" tiba-tiba Ayah muncul menghampiri mereka. Dan hebatnya, Ayah masih bisa tersenyum pada Ibu di saat Ibu justru memberi ekspresi tersadisnya.

"ya, aku ingin mengajaknya makan malam"

"pasti di tempat yang mahal" sindir Sehun.

"pergilah Sehun, temani Ibumu" Ayah mendorong pelan tubuh Sehun. "kalian kan sudah lama tidak bertemu"

Sehun menghela napas. "baiklah. Sampaikan pamitku pada Nenek dan Kakek─" kemudian Sehun melirik Ibunya dengan jahil "dan juga Chaewon nuna" setelah itu, dia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

Ibu menatap nanar putranya yang sudah duduk tenang tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun, bahkan sepertinya dia puas sekali sudah membuat Ibunya kesal.

"Chaewon?" tak bisa dipungkiri, ada nada terkejut yang terdengar dari suara Ibu.

Ayah mengangguk. "Chaewon. Dia sudah pulang ke Seoul" ia pun tersenyum, "aku titip Sehun padamu. Jangan pulang terlalu malam, hati-hati di jalan"

Wanita itu hanya bisa mendengus sebal dan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Chaewon nuna jadi semakin cantik saja sekarang"

"DIAM SEHUN!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah rapih dalam balutan kemeja dan jas yang sudah Ibu siapkan sebelum menjemputnya. Dia pikir Ibu mengajaknya makan malam hanya berdua, namun ternyata Ibu mengajaknya ke sebuah pesta yang diadakan oleh salah satu pejabat tinggi di Seoul.

Kembali otaknya menebak-nebak lagi, apakah Dennis juga diundang? Karena relasi bisnis pria itu tersebar dimana-mana.

Dia merasa risih saat teman-teman Ibunya menyapanya dengan kelewat antusias. Mungkin berusaha menarik perhatian Sehun agar mau kenal dengan anak perempuan mereka. Lagi-lagi Sehun merasa bersalah punya wajah tampan.

"Ibu akan membuka bisnis baru bersama orang yang mengadakan pesta ini" Ibu merasa Sehun perlu tau tentang bisnis barunya.

"itu bagus, kapan Ibu memulainya?" namun tetap saja wajah Sehun tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan tentang kabar bahagia ini.

"pembukaan bisnisnya diadakan bulan depan. ah itu dia, itu Tuan Han yang mengajak Ibu dalam bisnis ini. Bukan Ibu saja, masih ada yang lain juga" Ibu memasang senyum cantiknya dan menarik tangan Sehun untuk menemui para pebisnis yang sedang berkumpul.

"Sejin, kau semakin cantik saja! Ini putramu?" seorang wanita paruh baya ─yang menurut Sehun dandanannya terlalu mewah─ menyapa Ibunya dengan terlalu semangat.

"iya Nyonya, ini putraku Oh Sehun. Sehun, ini Nyonya Han yang berbaik hati mengajak Ibu untuk berbisnis" oh rupanya, wanita itu adalah istri dari Tuan Han.

Sehun memaksakan senyumnya, lalu membungkuk hormat pada Tuan dan Nyonya Han. Beda halnya dengan Tuan Han yang sibuk ngobrol dengan pebisnis yang lain, Nyonya Han justru lebih tertarik heboh bertanya ini-itu pada Ibunya.

Dia tau Ibunya sudah merasa segan ketika pembicaraan Nyonya Han menjurus ke hal-hal tidak penting. Sehun harus menahan diri untuk tidak berkata kasar yang mana dia juga tidak suka mulut wanita itu terus saja bercerita apapun ─lebih tepatnya pamer.

"tidak perlu khawatir tentang saham yang kau punya nanti, bisnis ini akan berjalan lancar" ia tertawa di akhir kalimatnya, dan kemudian lanjut berbicara tanpa memberi kesempatan Ibu Sehun untuk menjawab. "omong-omong, berapa usia putramu ini?"

"bulan april nanti dia akan berusia delapan belas tahun"

"wah masih SMA saja dia sudah setinggi ini. Putriku yang bungsu baru saja memasuki Universitas, dia masuk ke Universitas Korea loh" lagi-lagi pamer. Cih, Sehun muak sekali.

"benarkah? Putrimu hebat sekali. Apa dia ada di sini?" Ibu bertanya basa-basi.

"tentu saja hebat, putriku juga sangat cantik" dia tertawa lagi, "tadi dia pamit untuk ngobrol dengan adik Tuan Dennis"

Pandangan Sehun menjadi terkejut ketika mendengar nama Dennis disebut, terlebih lagi ia menyebut _adik Tuan Dennis_. Yang artinya Park Chanyeol juga hadir di pesta ini.

 _Sial sekali_. Rutuk Sehun di dalam hati.

"Tuan Dennis Oh?" bisik Sehun bertanya pada Ibunya.

"iya. Tuan Dennis juga bergabung dalam bisnis ini, Ibu lupa bilang padamu"

"Eunseo! Eunseo, Ibu di sini!" Nyonya Han memanggil putrinya yang terlihat dari kejauhan. Mau tidak mau Sehun ikut menoleh ke arah yang sama dengan Nyonya Han. Seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang dengan _mini dress_ putih yang manis melangkah ceria menghampiri mereka, diikuti oleh Park Chanyeol di belakangnya.

Berbeda dengan tatapan nanar Sehun, Chanyeol justru terlihat kaget dan tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan bertemu lagi dengan _mantan pacarnya_ itu. Namun karena tidak mau berlama-lama beradu mata dengan Chanyeol, Sehun segera memalingkan wajah.

"Ibu maaf ya aku lama, tadi aku sempat mencicipi beberapa makanan bersama Chanyeol"

"oh tidak apa-apa, syukurlah kalian sudah akrab. Bagaimana hidangannya, Chanyeol? Apa kau menyukainya?"

Chanyeol masih tidak melepas tatapannya pada Sehun sampai beberapa detik, lalu dia baru fokus pada Nyonya Han. "semuanya sangat enak Nyonya"

"semua hidangan disajikan oleh _Chef_ terbaik di Seoul. Kau dan putramu juga harus mencobanya, Sejin. Ah iya, kau sudah kenal dengan Park Chanyeol?"

"tentu saja, hyung-nya adalah Direktur stasiun televisi tempatku bekerja"

"oh ya, itu tentu saja. Ya ampun, aku sampai lupa hahaha. Eunseo, kau harus lebih akrab lagi dengan Chanyeol karena bisnis keluarga kita bekerja sama dengan keluarga Park. Kalian akan sering bertemu karena Chanyeol adalah penerus Ayahnya"

"iya Ibu, aku rasa yang membuat kami cepat akrab adalah karena usia kami sama" gadis itu menoleh penuh harap pada Chanyeol yang sesekali masih mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun.

"Sejin, kau tidak berniat mengenalkan putramu dengan putriku?"

"ah, iya benar. Sehun, kenalkan ini putri Nyonya Han" Ibu menyenggol pelan lengan Sehun yang sejak tadi hanya melihat suasana pesta.

"hai, namaku Han Eunseo" Eunseo dengan ceria mengulurkan tangan kanannya, yang kemudian dijabat pelan oleh Sehun.

"aku Oh Sehun"

"bagaimana Sehunie? Putriku cantik kan?" Nyonya Han bertanya dengan nada bangga.

Ibu Sehun memandang was-was, ia takut Sehun akan menjawab dengan kalimat tidak sopan yang akan mengancam kelangsungan bisnis barunya bersama Tuan Han. Sementara Chanyeol sudah menduga-duga di dalam kepalanya bahwa Sehun pasti akan mengejek gadis itu. Ia terlalu mengenal bagaimana sifat Oh Sehun.

"tentu saja, semua wanita cantik dengan cara mereka masing-masing" diam-diam Ibu Sehun menghela napas lega mendengar jawaban diplomatis dari mulut putranya.

"hahaha kau benar Sehunie. Oh iya, putriku akan mengikuti seleksi untuk menjadi Miss Korea nanti" Nyonya Han tetap tidak mau kalah.

"oh, itu hebat sekali Nyonya. Semoga kau lolos seleksi ya" Sehun tau itu juga kalimat basa-basi dari Ibunya.

"terimakasih!" jawab Eunseo senang.

"kalau Sehun, apa kau punya bakat tertentu?" Nyonya Han bertanya seperti itu karena dia merasa Sehun tidak lebih hebat dari putrinya. Kira-kira begitulah dari yang Chanyeol perhatikan.

"aku suka menari." Sehun melihat pandangan Nyonya Han yang sedikit terkejut. "aku yang terbaik di bidang itu. Setidaknya itu lah yang aku pikirkan setelah akhirnya aku dikeluarkan dari seleksi untuk kompetisi karena penyakit asmaku."

Ibu dan Chanyeol ikut termangu oleh semua kata-kata Sehun.

"dari kejadian itu aku belajar sesuatu, rasa terlalu bangga itu akan berbalik menghancurkan diriku sendiri. Jadi, lebih sederhana dan tidak menggebu-gebu ternyata lebih baik. Bukankah begitu?" Sehun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman miring.

Nyonya Han dan putrinya yang sejak tadi terhipnotis oleh cerita Sehun akhirnya kembali ke alam sadar mereka. Wanita itu berdeham kikuk karena sudah merasa malu. "oh tentu saja, tentu. Kau benar sekali Sehunie" lalu putrinya ikut mengangguk-ngangguk setuju.

"Sehun, ayo kita makan. Nyonya, kami permisi dulu" Ibu Sehun pamit dengan tidak enak hati.

Chanyeol memandang kagum pada Sehun yang sudah berjalan menjauh darinya. Bodoh sekali, dia malah semakin jatuh terlalu dalam akan pesona Sehun. Ini karma yang manis untuk Park Chanyeol.

Haruskah dia hanya menatap Sehun dari kejauhan seperti ini?

.

.

.

.

.

Ibu dan Sehun berjalan keluar dari gedung tempat pesta itu dilaksanakan. Setelah makan malam yang diiringi kesunyian diantara keduanya, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

"jika Ibu marah padaku, silahkan saja. Aku tidak akan minta maaf" tiba-tiba saja Sehun berujar.

"karena ucapanmu pada Nyonya Han? Tidak, Ibu tidak marah. Jika kau tidak mengatakan semua hal itu, dia tidak akan berhenti membanggakan putrinya terus-menerus"

Bagai hujan di dalam air ─yang mustahil terjadi─ ini pertama kalinya Sehun mendengar Ibunya berkata bahwa dia tidak marah. Wow, ajaib.

"Ibu tahan berbisnis dengan orang seperti itu?"

"secara teknis, Ibu berbisnis dengan suaminya, bukan dengan dia"

Sehun berhenti melangkah, dan itu membuat efek domino pada Ibunya. "Ibu yakin mau ke rumah Kakek lagi hanya untuk mengantarku?"

"Ibu tidak suka ke sana. Tapi ini sudah malam, Ibu harus mengantarmu"

"ada yang ingin aku tanyakan sejak tadi" pandangan Sehun mengintimidasi pada Ibunya.

"tentang?"

"Tuan Jaebum." Akhirnya Sehun memberanikan diri menyuarakan kekhawatirannya terhadap hubungan Ibu dan pria itu. "hubungan kalian baik-baik saja?"

Tatapan Ibu masih sama, namun di dalam hatinya dia begitu tak menyangka Sehun masih peduli padanya.

"memangnya kenapa?" seluruh tubuh Ibu seperti mati rasa karena udara dingin yang menusuk. Dia bisa melihat kedua pipi putranya ikut memerah karena suhu yang rendah. Hanya perasaannya saja, atau kini hatinya terasa sangat sakit?

Mulut Sehun terbuka, namun kalimat itu masih tertahan dibalik lidah. Ingatkan dia bahwa sifat gengsi ini menurun sendiri dari sang Ibu. "karena… aku tidak akan memaafkannya jika dia membuatmu kecewa"

Pertahanan Ibu runtuh saat itu juga. Air mata itu menetes perlahan-lahan, kemudian menganak-sungai hingga ia terisak.

"Ibu, kenapa kau menangis?" Sehun terlalu kaget karena tangisan Ibunya semakin menjadi. Akhirnya dia meraih sang Ibu ke dalam pelukan erat untuk meredam isakan yang menyakitkan itu.

Sehun teringat tangisan ini sering terjadi pada Ibu ketika dulu Ibu sering bertengkar dengan Ayah. Ya benar, Ibu menangis seperti ini. Dia tidak mungkin lupa.

Mereka terus dalam posisi seperti itu hampir 5 menit lamanya, dan yang Sehun lakukan hanya mengusap punggung Ibu terus-menerus agar wanita itu merasa tenang. Namun Ibu tetap saja meraung di dalam dekapan putranya.

"Ibu jangan seperti ini, jelaskan padaku. Jangan membuatku bingung" nada memohon itu untuk pertama kalinya terlontar dari mulut Sehun pada Ibunya. "kita harus pulang, dan Ibu tidak mungkin menyetir dalam keadaan seperti ini"

"biar aku yang mengantar kalian pulang"

Sehun mendengar suara Chanyeol. pria itu berdiri di belakangnya, belum berani muncul tepat di depan Sehun. Mau tidak mau Sehun mengulurkan kunci mobil Ibunya dan Chanyeol pun meraih kunci itu dengan lembut dari tangannya.

"kau belum punya SIM, tidak mungkin menyetir" Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuk mereka berdua.

"aku tau" sahut Sehun ketus. "masuklah, Bu. Kau mungkin terlalu lelah" Sehun menuntun Ibunya yang ─lagi-lagi untuk petama kalinya─ mengangguk patuh oleh ucapan Sehun. Wanita itu masuk ke kursi belakang, yang membuat Sehun mau tidak mau duduk di depan. Di depan. Di samping kursi kemudi. Di samping Chanyeol. Sialan.

Selama dalam perjalanan, Sehun sesekali menoleh ke belakang sekedar melihat keadaan Ibunya. Tangisannya sudah mereda, meski belum sepenuhnya berhenti. Jika sedih Ibunya akan mudah depresi dan tidak terkontrol, itu lah yang Sehun sangat ingat.

ia merasa tersiksa karena suasana canggung yang melingkup di dalam mobil. Tiga orang yang berada di dalamnya sama sekali tidak ada yang bicara satu sama lain, oleh sebab itu Sehun merasa tersiksa karena harus menahan kekesalan di dalam hatinya.

Saat sudah sampai di rumah Ibu, Sehun yang paling cepat turun dari mobil karena dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan suasana canggung tadi. Dia mengantar Ibunya masuk ke dalam rumah. Sedikit banyak dia rindu rumah itu, terlebih dengan kamarnya yang dia tempati sejak kecil.

"sekarang Ibu bisa jelaskan padaku?" ungkap Sehun tanpa basa-basi setelah melihat Ibunya sudah mulai tenang dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Di depan pintu, Chanyeol hanya berdiri memperhatikan mereka tanpa berniat sama sekali melepas sepatunya dan menghampiri mereka. Itu tidak mungkin dia lakukan karena Sehun bisa saja marah dan memukulnya.

"kau pasti tau bagaimana sifat Ibu selama ini. Iya kan, Sehun?" Ibunya tersenyum dengan pahit. Sehun tidak menjawab, karena dia tau Ibunya tidak benar-benar bertanya melainkan menyesali dirinya sendiri. "Ibu melakukannya lagi.." dia menunduk karena tak ingin berkontak mata dengan putranya. "Ibu menuduhnya hingga dia marah dan sekarang kami tak saling bicara"

Ya Tuhan, ini terulang lagi. Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian kembali menatap Ibunya namun kali ini dengan sedikit lebih iba. Tentu saja Sehun tau sekali bagaimana Ibunya yang sangat mudah marah karena cemburu, dan karena sifat egois itu lah yang membuat kedua Orang tuanya bercerai.

"kupikir apa yang selama ini kau lewati bertahun-tahun dengan mengurusku seorang diri membuatmu menjadi lebih tangguh dan belajar dari masa lalu. Ibu, aku tidak menyangka kau semenyedihkan ini" Sehun berdecak, dia pun berlutut di depan Ibunya agar bisa menatap wajah cantik yang sedang menunduk itu. "aku bukan anak yang pandai menghibur orang lain, aku bahkan tidak bisa berekspresi seperti anak-anak lainnya. Tapi kuharap kata-kataku bisa membuat Ibu berpikir lagi, dan mencari jalan keluar atas masalah Ibu sendiri. Jika Ibu benar-benar mencintainya─" tiba-tiba tanpa sadar mata Sehun menangkap refleksi Chanyeol dari kaca jendela yang berada di belakang sofa tempat Ibunya duduk. "p-pertahankan dia bagaimanapun caranya…" dia bahkan tidak menyangka kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya hanya karena melihat bayangan Chanyeol.

Sehun kembali berdiri, "aku tidak ingin mengganggu Ibu. Aku akan pulang dan Ibu harus merenungkan segala yang sudah terjadi diantara Ibu dan Tuan Jaebum" dan syukurlah Ibunya mengangguk untuk merespon ucapan Sehun.

"aku… hanya berharap Ayah dan Ibu bahagia dengan jalan kalian masing-masing. Hanya itu" Sehun mengumpat di dalam hati mengapa dia jadi melankolis seperti ini, benar-benar menjijikan. Dia berbalik menuju ke pintu, sebisa mungkin mengabaikan tatapan teduh dari Chanyeol yang mengikuti langkahnya setelah menutup pintu rumah itu.

Mereka masih saling diam sampai keluar dari gerbang. Sehun berusaha untuk tidak peduli bahwa kini Chanyeol berjalan di belakangnya seperti anak ayam yang patuh mengikuti induknya. Tidak tau mau sampai kapan pria itu mengikutinya, yang jelas Sehun menyusuri jalan yang memang menuju ke rumah sang Kakek.

"kau banyak berubah"

Dada Sehun bergemuruh saat mendengar suara Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya sejak perjalanan di mobil tadi yang memakan waktu lama dengan suasana mencekam.

"kurasa penampilanku masih sama"

"sikapmu. Itu maksudku"

Benar. Ayah, Kakek, Yoongi, Jungkook, bahkan Joonmyun yang terlalu bodoh untuk peka pun mengatakan bahwa Sehun sudah tidak seperti dulu. Sehun berubah dalam artian yang baik, dan lebih menahan diri untuk tidak berbicara kasar pada orang lain.

Dan hebatnya, Chanyeol juga menyadari itu padahal mereka baru saja bertemu lagi setelah lama berpisah.

"aku akui itu. tapi kurasa tidak ada yang spesial dari perubahanku"

"kau akan menganggapku brengsek jika aku jujur bahwa aku semakin menyukaimu?"

Sehun tidak tau apakah pipinya menjadi merah karena udara dingin atau karena pengakuan Chanyeol barusan.

"apa ini? _Permainanmu_ yang baru?"

"kau mengakui bahwa kau berubah. Apakah itu tidak boleh terjadi padaku juga?"

"terlalu cepat seratus tahun bagimu untuk berubah, Park"

Ternyata mulut yang manis itu masih menjadi favorit untuk Chanyeol. dia melirik ponselnya yang terdapat panggilan tak terjawab dari Dennis, pria itu pasti bingung karena tiba-tiba adiknya menghilang di dalam pesta.

Mereka berhenti melangkah karena lampu merah untuk pejalan kaki menyala. Chanyeol masih setia berdiri di belakang Sehun, bahkan dia menikmati aroma parfum Sehun yang manis dan menggoda.

Beberapa orang juga berdiri di sekitar mereka untuk menunggu lampu hijau kembali menyala. Sehun melirik-lirik dan menebak apakah Chanyeol masih menjaga jarak darinya seperti tadi. Bolehkah hati paling kecilnya berharap Chanyeol masih akan membuntutinya?

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasakan kedua lengan yang melingkar di perutnya dari arah belakang. Matanya membola karena kaget, namun tidak tau kenapa tubuhnya menerima dengan tenang tanpa sedikitpun memberontak.

Chanyeol memeluknya saat ini. dan Sehun bisa merasakan degup jantung Chanyeol yang terlalu cepat di punggungnya, bersinambung dengan gemuruh dadanya yang juga tidak kalah memburu.

"perasaan bersalahku bertumpuk hingga membuatku semakin tidak bisa melupakanmu.." bisikan Chanyeol terdengar tepat di samping telinganya.

"Sehun, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

8484 words untuk permintaan maaf dan menebus kesalahan gue pada kalian karena telat update. Makasih kalian masih bertahan baca ff yang engga selesai-selesai ini. tapi jujur aja, gue nikmatin banget nulis cerita ini. love you all, guys!

p.s: berminatkah baca ff gue yang castnya bukan exo? Kalau berminat, makasih banget banget.


End file.
